High School Havoc
by Kaylia
Summary: It's the first day of school for Hinata Hyuuga. She's the Newbie an everyone's impressed, well everyone but Sakura Hanai, the Ice Queen of Konoha High and the most popular girl in school. It's gonna be twisted and a must read. Become engaged.
1. Chapter 1

_**High School… HAVOC**_

**Summary:**

**It's the first day of school for Hinata Hyuuga. She's the Newbie an everyone's impressed, well everyone but Sakura Hanai, the Ice Queen of Konoha High and the most popular girl in school. It's gonna be twisted and a must read. Become engaged and follow Hinata on her journey through high school the place everyone mistakes for HELL…. Or is it?**

**Chapter 1 **_Figure vs. Figures_

**Hinata stepped off the bus and stared around her at the massive size of the building in front of her, mouth agape with her hand bag hanging limply in her hand. She stood like this for who knows how long until a loud but familiar voice knocked at her out of her state of bewilderment.**

"**Hinata-san what are you doin standing around staring like that, we gotta get to class"**

"**Ahhh Neji-san, how good it is t-to see you"**

"**No time for chit chat now Hinata we're late for class, we'll catch up at lunch. Promise now let's go!"**

**Neji grabbed Hinata's free hand and rushed through the front doors while Hinata craned her neck to see the words in bold Caps pasted on the front of the building. "**_**KONOHA HIGH". **_

"_Wow a new high school, hope it will be a good first semester…. Hope"_

**The hall ways were empty and this sight just pushed Neji to run faster with a near shrieking Hinata in tow. "We're late for Math class", was all the explanation he offered. They burst into the class bringing a draft with them that sent the papers on Mrs. Sarutobi's desk flying all over the classroom.**

"**Ahem! ... It's so nice of you to join us Neji, oh and I see you have your cousin with you"**

"**Am sorry, Kuranai-sensei. We won't let it happen again. Promise"**

"**You hope it doesn't for this is strike one and to you Ms……"**

"**Hinata Hyuuga ma'am"**

"**Yes… Ms. Hyuuga… take this as a warning for if it happens again…."**

"**I un-understand ma-ma'am. It won't"**

"**It better not. Now Neji you may take your seat. Class this is Hinata Hyuuga, she is our new transfer student and I hope you all will make her feel welcome. Now let's give her a hearty welcome" **

"**Whooo!!"**

"**Welcome Sexy!!"**

"***whistles*****what a figure, oh mama!!"**

"**Welcome Hinata!!"**

**(More whooping and hollering)**

"**Well thank you for the lesson in how not to behave in class. Hinata you may proceed to take a seat"**

"**Thank you Mrs. Sarutobi"**

"**Please… call me Kuranai-sensei"**

**Hinata made her way clumsily to a seat in the back, all the way blushing such a deep shade of red you could mistake her for a walking time bomb ready to go off. She slumped tiredly into her seat, using a tissue to dab frantically at the cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She then looked up to see that she as seated behind Neji and to her left was a girl with such cute pink hair and such penetrating green eyes that the glare they had locked on her was maddening and super scary. Hinata quickly looked away, a shiver slid down her spine and she mentally berate herself to be calm for there was nothing for her to fear here or so she thought.**

**Her gaze fell upon her right side and sitting exactly beside her with such wild untamed hair, that was the colour of the sun was a boy. She allowed her gaze to drift down to the other parts of his body, lingering here and there to take in his strange attire. When her gaze returned to his face her light ice blue eyes collided with eyes so deep and of such an intense blue it was overwhelming. They held so much emotion; it threatened to pull her under. She tried to look away but couldn't, she was helpless to the hold he had on her. He trapped her in his gaze and seem to slowly and menacingly strip her off her will to break free. She could feel him breaking away her outer layers and delving deeper into her being it was nothing short of sexual harassment and frickin scary. She wanted to scream but her throat only burned with it's unrelease.**

"**Naruto, I see you have developed quite a fascination with our transferee"**

**He visibly swallowed hard and closed his eyes finally releasing Hinata.**

"**Sorry Kuranai-sansei, I was just distracted a bit"**

"**Ah back to reality. Thanks Naruto, hope you'll be able to pay attention to the figures on the board and not on Ms. Hyuuga's figure, and that goes for all the rest of you. Now pay attention!!"**

**Naruto shrugged then leaned forward to whisper something into the ear of the boy sitting in front of him. This boy with blue black hair and black eyes that became red when provoked was named Sasuke Uchiha has Hinata soon came to find out. "**Damn it these kids are way scary, brrrr…." **Hinata visibly shivered.**

"**Are you ok?" Neji enquired.**

"**Am holding up, just having a hard time adjusting"**

"**Don't worry it will get better"**

"***coughs* FREAK!!"**

**Hinata swiveled around in her chair to stare at the pink haired girl. She could have sworn that the comment came from her, but not having the guts to ask she turned back around.**

"**Ahem did you want something?"**

**Hinata looked at her not sure if the question was meant for her. She then pointed at herself asking non-vocally if it was meant for her.**

"**Nooooo…what are you now unquestionable. Of course that was for you"**

"**Ohhh"**

"***whispers* freak"**

"**What did you just say?"**

**Leaning towards a girl in front of her she whispers "And now she's deaf".**

"**You… You are the meanest person I have met so far. What have I do...done to offend you?"**

"**Nothing but enrolling in this school and for that ama make your stay here a nightmare. You can bet on it"**

**Hinata in disbelief at what she was hearing just stared at her new found arch nemesis, unable to vocally come out with what she was really thinking, not that it would make sense since her thoughts were racing and jumbled and came up naught with a reason for her current predicament. Thankfully her mess of a mind was interrupted by the blaring of the bell signifying the end of first period. As everyone grabbed up their stuff and dashed out of class, Kuranai-sensei barked for them to remember to do their home work. This was followed by a chorus of snickering from the fleeing students.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **_Danger_

**Hinata was the last one to leave the classroom. As she made her way to her locker and then to physic class she continually racked her brain for reason why this seemingly self-centered and mentally distorted girl would pick on her. She didn't even know her name, before her thought was completed she felt herself collide with a very solid but well defined form which she soon found out was purely masculine. The collision knocked the breath out of her and she fell to the floor with a humph. Her books scattered and too busy minding her aching ass, Hinata failed to realize the group of boys congregated around her.**

"**Hey watch where you're going princess" Shikamaru voiced.**

"**I guess she was a little distracted. Why don't we help **

**her up guys" Kiba suggested with a twisted grin on his face.**

"**It's o-ok guys. Am alright you can all go on your way now. **

**No need to help I don't even have a scratch on me, see" Hinata nervously pleaded as she quickly but cautiously lift herself off the ground and scrambled to pick up her books, with her head held down afraid to meet their gazes, she tried to make a dash for it as her instincts screamed "DANGER". She was mid stride in her fleeing action when a hand came out off nowhere to impede her escape she now found herself backed against a locker and caged on both side by very muscular hands. **

"**Leaving so soon"**

**Hinata slowly gulped forcing back down the rising bile in her throat.**

"**Thought you would stay a little longer, so we could get acquainted" Naruto whispered in her left ear. His voice and the intensity of his closeness sent wave after wave of shiver rolling down Hinata's being. She slowly like a feeble animal lifts her gaze to meet his.**

"**Na-Na…Naruto, please I have to get to class". She braced her hands on his chest and pushed. This drew a scowl on Naruto's face. He stared intently into her ice blue eyes unwilling to let her go.**

"**Come on Naruto, play times up. You know Kakashi-sensei will be furious if we're late again for soccer practice" Sasuke scolded. This withdrew an irritated growl from Naruto. He let his hands reluctantly fall to his side but not before he slowly traced a finger seductively from Hinata's ear to her lips, where he ran his finger over them as if trying to memorize their outline.**

"**Next time cutie" then he blew her a kiss and with a smirk, walked away. Hinata not even waiting for them to be out of sight let her books fall back to the floor. She then exhaled with such force you knew she was holding her breath for the entire encounter. Inhaling deeply she let her head fall back to rest on the locker behind her, the only thing keeping from falling to the floor like her books. She couldn't even think properly. "**_What a day it has turned out to be_",** was the only tangible thought she could decipher from the mess that was her brain. She stood like this for a minute or so staring at the ceiling.**

"**Are you ok"**

**The question took her by surprise has she thought she was finally alone.**

"**Am ok now" She looked ahead to see the chubby faced and bodied boy who stood before her.**

"**What happened here?'**

"**You don't wanna know" **

"**Try me' he stated, furrowing his brows.**

"**Don't mean to be ru-rude but I don't need the stress right now. If you want to help, what you can do is help me pick back up these books…. Please"**

**The chubby orange haired boy quickly obliged and bent over to help Hinata gather her books.**

"**Thanks much….." Hinata said with outstretched hands.**

"**It's Chouji"**

"**Ok Chouji. Am Hinata, Nice to meet you and thanks for the help". They both Shook hands.**

"**Anytime Hinata. You new here"**

"**And how did you guess?" She questioned sarcastically.**

'**Well what class do you have now?"**

"**Physics"**

"**Me too, so can I escort you to class"**

"**Lead the way my chubby friend"**

"**I am greatly offended" Chouji replied but catching the look of shame on Hinata's face he burst out laughing.**

"**I was joking, come on. Can't take a lil joke" Hinata getting the drift allowed a small but truly felt giggle to escape her. Chouji hearing this erupted into a fit of laughter. Hinata finding his laughter funny erupted into a episode of her giggles, they went like this straight to physics class, each laughing at the others laughter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **_New Friends_

**The bell rang signaling the end of Accounts class and the beginning of the lunch period. The hungry herd of teenagers rushed out of class and into the already packed hall ways. The noise level in the hall ways escalated from zero decibel to near descant in a mere few seconds: "**_annoying isn't it"_**, this was the thought that ran through Hinata's head as she clumsily tried to make her way through the thick crowd to the canteen.**

**She found herself being flung into to the canteen area rather than entering of her own free will. As she finally caught her footing she heard her name being shouted from across the room.**

"**Hinata-san, over here!"**

**She turned to face the direction from which the voice seems to have come from. There she saw Neji standing waving frantically at her from at table packed with all variety of foods and their soon to be consumers. She slowly and unsurely made her way over. **

"**Hey guys move over so she can get a seat" shouted a true blond, whose attitude screamed 'don't mess with me bitch'. Hinata released a little giggle at her what she had just thought to herself as she sat down beside the blond.**

"**This my amigos is my cousin Hinata. She is new here and I want you all to make her feel welcome"**

"**Sure, Sure" they all shouted, at this Hinata inwardly smiled.**

"**My name is Ino, nice to meet you Hinata" Hinata looked down to see the outstretched hand of the blond girl sitting beside her. She in turn took her hand and shook it.**

"**That was Ino the mother hen of this group" Neji added at this the group broke out into a chorus of laughter, well except Ino of course.**

"**What about the rest of us" someone shouted. "Don't we get an introduction too?" At this the rest of the guys shouted in agreement.**

"**Ok… Ok, quiet down you ruffians" Neji insisted.**

"**Here we have Chouji", he pointed at the orange haired boy beside him.**

"**We had already met" Hinata inputted with a blush and at this Chouji smiled and gave a little wave.**

**Rock-Lee, Ten-Ten and Sumaru; he's a Japanese exchange student. He's been with us for a month now and he'll be leaving in the next three"**

"**Ahhh did you have to bring it up Neji", the group broke out.**

"**Its ok guys, it's the truth but at least I know you all love me and will miss me when its time for me to go"**

"**Damn straight!!" Ino shouted**

**The group got dragged under in a chorus of laughter once more.**

"**God, you guys are such a… such a closely knitted group" Hinata let out in such awe, it was close to fanatic worshipping.**

"**That's because we are friends…. And not just friends but true friends in its purest form" Rock-Lee chimed in.**

"**And you are our newest addition, welcome to the posse Hinata" Ten-Ten added. This made Hinata blush.**

"**Guys I co-couldn't intrude"**

"**Ah shut it Hinata" Neji scolded.**

"**You're one of us now whether you see it as intruding or not"**

"**Yeah" they all agreed. This made Hinata's heart swell up with emotion. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

"**Thanks guys. I'm honored" her voice quaked with the emotion of unshed tears.**

"**Look at her fluster" Sumaru joked.**

"**And now that you are one of us you can be certain that we'll always have your back" Ino added.**

"_Today had turned out to be a great day"_ **Hinata thought to herself has she took in the trees flying by on her bus ride home. **_**"**__I made a bunch of new friends, who I might add, seem pretty cool"_ **she smiled to herself. **_**"**__This semester has a lot of potential of turning out to be a great one"._ **She leaned back in her seat, resting her head on the glass and continued to stare at the trees flying by and settled down to enjoy the rest of the ride home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **_A turn of events_

"**Hey pa am off for school!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed her bag and made a dash for the door.**

"**Remember your coat baby girl, it seems we'll be getting some rain today" Mr. Hyuuga shouted from his study.**

"**Ok dad, I'll see you later" Hinata replied as she grabbed her coat off the hook before making her exit.**

**************

**The week went by without much incident for Hinata. Things were looking to go her way now a days and she was definitely looking forward to the weekend with today being Friday and all, her first weekend for the semester.**

"**Hey Hinata wait up!" Ino hollered as she chased after Hinata down the busy hall ways of their school.**

**Hinata hearing her name being called stopped mid stride her dash to get to Biology class.**

'**What is it Ino, make it quick, Bio starts in 5 mins"**

"**Ok, Our school is playing a soccer match tomorrow against Kyoto High and the gang and I go to all their matches. Sooo we were wondering if you'd like to come as well?" Ino stated out of breath.**

**Hinata pondered this a while then asked at what time was this match taking place.**

"**At 3:30 pm"**

"**Ok then, I'll tag along"**

"**Great then I'll pick you up around three?"**

"**Cool"**

"**See you at lunch" Ino shouted as she dashed off, not even waiting for a reply.**

"**Sure" Hinata whispered to no one in particular as she took in her surroundings to see that the hall ways were empty and she was all alone. At that particular moment the bell rang and Hinata realizing that she was going to be late for class started to sprint towards the labs.**

**She entered the class just as the teacher was taking his seat.**

"**You must be Hinata Hyuuga"**

"**Yes s-sir"**

"**Well… welcome to Konoha High, I am your Biology teacher Mr. Sobatsu but you can call me Iruka-sensei"**

"**Hai"**

"**You may take your seat now" Hinata nodded then made her way to an empty place at a desk to sit.**

"**Class settle down…" Iruka-sensei announced then paused, waiting for the class to follow his instructions.**

"**Ok, This week we'll be doing food testing and today we will be testing for starch and that means we'll be handling iodine, you guys know it stains, so take out your lab coats".**

**At this everyone started scrambling to get their lab coats out their bags, well except Hinata, she didn't have one so she sat staring frantically at the other students rushing about.**

"**Hey", Hinata looked up just in time to see Sakura slide into the seat beside her. She had a broad smile plastered on her face which made Hinata's skin crawl.**

"**What do you want?" Hinata asked in a not too friendly voice filled with suspicion.**

"**Is that any way to address someone who came over here to make frenz?"**

"**You… wanna be my friend? You could have fooled me, the way you acted on Monday says otherwise"**

"**That's because I didn't know you then, and I was intimidated by the way you looked and how all the boys reacted when you entered the class. I thought you were trying to run my show, but now I know I was just being paranoid and now I am making it my point of duty to get to know you, you seem really nice"**

**The doubt written on Hinata's face was as clear as sunny day out. She scrunched up her face as she stared intently at Sakura trying to figure out her change in attitude towards her.**

"**You don't believe do you?" Sakura asked**

"**Am I supposed to?" Hinata questioned**

**Sakura shrugged, "I guess not, but to prove my motives true why don't I be your lab partner today…. Yes that's what I'll do" she assured Hinata.**

"**Students its time to begin, you have 30 mins. Go!" Iruka-sensei announced.**

**Hinata leaned forward to take up her bottle of iodine but was stopped short by Sakura.**

"**Hinata wait! I see you don't have a lab coat so I'll get that for you" Before Hinata could protest Sakura quickly leaned across her to retrieve the bottle, faster than Hinata could re-act to get out of her seat, the bottle filled with iodine slipped from Sakura's grasp and now laid empty and shattered on the ground with its content now soaked into majority of Hinata's shirt front and some on her mini jeans skirt.**

"**Oh Hinata…. Oh Hinata am sooo sorry" Sakura pleaded but the smirk on her face said otherwise.**

**Hinata said nor did anything but stare at the mess that was now her school attire. **

"**What is all this noise for, and why is there a crowd at the back of the class!" shouted Mr. Sobatsu. The crowd dispersed to reveal the mess that was Hinata.**

"**What the hell happened here?!" asked Iruka-sensei, before Hinata could answer, Sakura jumped to the platform and started to yap about what had 'supposedly' happened, so Hinata didn't get a chance to voice what she thought really happened.**

"**Well Hinata this should serve as a lesson to you to not come to Bio class without a lab coat…" Iruka-sensei inhaled deeply then continued. "I guess there's nothing you can do but go home and change, Sakura you clean up that mess on the floor…." Sakura was in the act of hi-fiving her cronies when she heard she had to perform cleaning duty an instantaneously started to curse and complain.**

"**Young lady watch your mouth!" this was the last thing Hinata heard as she sulked her way out of the class room and towards the front doors of the school building. **

"_I hate that Sakura!" __**was the thought Hinata kept screaming inside her head as the tears rained down her cheeks on her seemingly long bus ride home. **__"She is pure evil and she is gonna get her just deserves one of these days"__** she comforted herself as she walked up the steps to her front door.**_

"_**Hinata is that you?" Mr. Hyuuga questioned as he heard the front door close with a hefty BANG!**_

"_**Yes it's me"**_

"_**Why're you home so early…" he asked as he made his way to the front room. He stopped suddenly as he caught sight of Hinata trying to make a quick get away up the stairs.**_

"_**What the hell happened to you!" Averting her eyes so as not to give away the hurt she was really dealt, Hinata inhaled deeply then answered.**_

"_**You don't want to know" she resumed her ascent up the stairs.**_

"_**Are you going back to school?" **_

'_**I don't think so, I've been through enough for one day" This was the last her father heard from her for the rest of the day.**_

"_My poor baby girl" __**Mr. Hyuuga thought to himself as he sighed and made his way back to his study.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** _Soc-Her Good_

**Car horns blared outside and Hinata rushed to her window to see a silver Honda civic parked in her drive way with Ino behind the steering and Ten-Ten driving shot gun. She shouldered her black leather jacket and stuffed her purse inside on of its huge inner pockets and went out the doors.**

"**Nata-san, leaving already?" her dad asked as he heard fleety foot steps coming down the stairs.**

"**Yes dad" she said as she paused at the kitchen.**

"**Should I keep your dinner warm?" he asked as he turned away from the stove to look at his daughter.**

"**No thanks pa, and don't wait up either" she said as she heard Ino honked the car horns, she then turned to exit the house.**

"**Have fun baby girl" Mr. Hyuuga shouted at his daughter's fleeing form.**

"**Ok dad!" she shouted in reply as the door swung close behind her.**

***************

**Hinata slouched in the back seat taking in the relaxed and assertive but cautious driving fashion of Ino. She was grateful that Ino was someone who she could trust to drive around with, with the roads being what they are like now a days with all the reckless car drivers out there, just thinking about the yearly deaths from car accidents sent a shiver down Hinata's spine.**

"**So where's the rest of the gang?" Hinata questioned leaning forward in her seat.**

"**There hitching a ride with Neji" Ten-Ten answered.**

"**Ok"**

"**Since Ino and Neji are the only ones who own a car, they do the chauffeuring whenever we go out" Ten-Ten added with a smile.**

"**Chauffeur, huh?" Ino added suggestively.**

"**You know what I mean" Ten-Ten said unafraid of the glare Ino was shooting her.**

**Hinata smiled as she took in their friendly exchange, before she could afford to throw out another question they began to pull into a parking space beside a red Toyota tundra. Hinata's mouth fell in awe as she saw Neji and the rest of the guys hop out of it.**

"**Wow…Wow" was all she could manage to say as she got out to stand in front of the van.**

"**Hinata, stop drooling" Neji scolded**

"**Y-You didn't tell me you ow-owned ….. this!" she shouted and held her hand out towards the red van for emphasis.**

"**Oh, it's new. Ma mom bought me it for my birthday this year"**

"**Ohhh"**

"**Ok…. Hinata you can finish gushing over the van later, we have seats we need to get to before the squad "PRISSY-NESS" gets here and starts acting like they own everything" Ino shouted the last part as she coaxed the group into moving towards the school stadium's entrance.**

"'**Squad prissy-ness'?" Hinata questioned.**

"**Sakura, Temari and Hitomi" whispered Ten-Ten in reply.**

"**Ohhh" Hinata shuddered at the thought that there were more girls like Sakura. She wondered now if tagging along was a great idea and pondered if she should tell them about what happened yesterday and as if reading her thoughts Chouji asked where she was yesterday and why they didn't see her at lunch, the gang all nodded in agreement for her to explain.**

**She waited for them to take their seats which she noticed was exactly where she would have chose to, if they had asked where she wanted to sit; not too far in the back to miss the high points of the game and not too close up front, where the action seem to collide with you.**

"**Sooo…." Ino asked suggestively, "Where were you?"**

**Hinata pondered telling them truth but soon decided against it, she could fight her own battles, plus she wouldn't be able find peace with herself if Ino fatally damaged anyone.**

"**I got sent home early because I messed up my clothes with iodine in Bio class and when I got there I decided to take the rest of the day off" she replied nonchalantly.**

"**Always the clumsy one" stated Neji boredly.**

"**Ok, but next time carry a lab coat" Ino suggested caringly.**

"**I know" Hinata stated flatly.**

**The match started in a flurry, with none of the teams wanting to give an inch for the next to get the upper hand. The crowd watched and cheered in awe at their teams good defending skills, especially at an incoming goal and sighed in disappointment at their failure to score a goal on target. At half time the score was still nil all and the fans' emotions, were pulled taut and they were now becoming frustrated but theirs could not be compared to what the players were feeling.**

"**Damn! I can't take much of this anymore. It's making me hungry" Chouji fussed.**

"**Me neither, if someone doesn't score a goal and fast ama blow my top!" shouted Sumaru**

"**Am going to get some food anyone want me to get them anything?" Chouji inquired as he stood to leave. The gang all moaned a no in response.**

"**Ok, I guess that I'm the only this match is making hungry, well am off"**

"**Chouji wait, I'll get that for you…." Hinata stopped him suddenly. "I have being wanting to stretch my legs anyway; I'll just pick up your order on my way back"**

"**Ok, I don't mind"**

**After taking Chouji's list of things to 'snack' on she headed down the long winding corridor leading to the food court.**

****************

"**What the hell is happening to you guys out there" Shouted coach Hatake. Team Konoha groaned in unison.**

"**Naruto... Sasuke…?" Why aren't we getting any goals in" questioned their coach, he didn't even wait for a reply he just barreled on. "Kiba and Shikamaru aren't our only players and they cant keep making sure those other guys don't blast our goal to bits, we need to get some goals in! We're better than those girls out there!"**

**Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but before he could get a single word out Naruto leapt out of his seat and cut him off.**

"**What the fuck do you think we're doing out there!" he used his hand to gesture out on the field. "We're working our asses off out there, those 'girls' have a defense up around their goal tougher to break through than a dinosaur's hide! What more do you want us to do, drive a tractor on to the field and plow through them?!" he stared intense and hard into Kakashi's eyes, as he waited for his reply.**

"**If that's what it takes, yes" Kakashi stated calmly.**

**With the speed of lightening and the force of a bulldozer, Naruto grabbed up their water igloo and sent it crashing into the farthest wall. Water and ice flew everywhere; his team mates just sat and stared in astonishment as their fellow player acted out. No one had ever seen him get this riled up.**

"**Do you think this is a fucking joke?" he questioned as every inch of his being shook with anger.**

"**Naru…" Sasuke didn't even get to finish his sentence when Naruto stopped him.**

"**Sasuke, save it. Am out of here" Naruto voiced as he turned and left the changing room. Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru all got up to give chase but were all held in place by Kakashi.**

"**Let him go, he'll be back. He just needs to clear his head"**

***************

**Hinata was returning from the food court, hands ladened with Chouji's ten course meal, when she saw a form sitting on the ground, hunched over with their head between their knees. The person looked sick and so Hinata with hastened steps went over to help. She leaned over the slouching form and poked him with a finger. He didn't respond so she used her hand to try and remove his hair from out of his face, so she could see who it was.**

"**Are you ok?" she asked. As the words barely left her mouth, the boy lifted his head and what he said and the emotions his eyes held froze her to the spot.**

"**What the fuck do you want!" Naruto blasted as his eyes vengefully roamed the face of the person who dared to disturb him. His eyes narrowed with recognition at the enemy, faster than should be humanly possible he bolted to a stand, catching Hinata off guard and knocking all her food items out of her hands.**

"**Oh, it's you, pretty lil thing" he smiled wickedly. Hinata not liking how the atmosphere suddenly became charged with electricity started to back up, but that was a mistake. Naruto's hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist, he then spun her around and slammed her up against the wall.**

"**Trying to leave already" he asked as he brought his face just a mere inch away from hers. "Haven't seen you around at school much after our first encounter" he stated as his lips swooped down to kiss Hinata's, but she turned her head away and his kiss landed on her cheek instead, he hissed in fury and tightened his hold on her wrist.**

"**Agh! Na-Naruto-san you're hurting me" Hinata said as she used her free hand to try and push him off her but this worsened the situation further. Naruto released her wrist and fastened his hold around her waist then pulled her closer to her his body. Hinata could feel every defined contour of his body including his wash board abs.**

"**Did I ever tell you how much I love your figure" he let the compliment roll seductively off his tongue. "I want to know and memorize all of your curves" he said this as he let his hand roam down her side and lingered at her hips then swiftly changed path to grab and squeeze her butt cheek. Hinata jumped in alarm and Naruto liking the feel of her body moving against his smiled widely.**

**Hinata no longer being able to hold back her emotions started to hyperventilate and her tears came in a torrent, using the little fight she had, she grasped the hand he had on her ass and removed it. Naruto not being phased by Hinata's rejection of him, lifted both his hands and gently cupped her face, he lifted it and stared intently into her eyes.**

"**look at me" he waited for her to do as he said and when she obliged without a fight he continued, "I don't know what this means, but every time I see you, its like my blood bursts into flame and I can't control my want for you" Hinata groaned in response to what she was hearing. She didn't want to her this, this should not be happening and to her of all persons, not now. She wanted to cover her ears and melt away, but she was afraid it might make him angry again since he seemed to have finally reigned in his anger.**

"**Hinata am sorry if I hurt you but I don't want this just as much as you don't, but I can't seem to control these urges, the only thing that seems to help, is just giving in and I don't want to, so I end up hurting you" he paused as he saw a tinge of emotion flicker in and quickly out of her eyes.**

"**And am so-sorry" Hinata stared into his deep blue eyes and for a moment, lost her bearings of time, place and all else. Naruto seeing the far off look in her eyes slowly moved in to capture her lips with his, Hinata closed her eyes expecting him to ravish her lips, leaving them bloodied and bruised but instead his kiss was slow, soft and fleeting like breeze caressing the leaves on trees and Hinata found herself wanting more. She leaned into him and started to kiss him back. Naruto feeling the walls she had put up to keep him out falling away, delved deeper, his kiss became fiercer, more needy yet gentle. They both started to lose themselves in the moment, but then Naruto pulled away suddenly; this was because of the blaring of stadium intercom. **

"**All spectators are advised to return to the seating area as the match resumes in 5 mins"**

**He looked down at her with regret in his eyes but all he got from Hinata's was shock and conflicting emotions. He looked down the hall ways and then back at Hinata, she could see he wanted to stay but she could not afford for this to go any further and she was the one who made his decision for him. She pushed him away then with a look of disgust on her face she spat at his feet and using the back of her hand, fiercely wiped mouth, then turned to walk in the direction back to the food court. She didn't look back until she heard his receding foot steps heading back to the stadium.**

*****************

"**Hey what took you so long" Chouji complained without meeting her gaze, "I thought you were gonna make me starve".**

"**Sorry, I had to take a potty break" Hinata lied to the best of her ability. She handed Chouji the items she had returned to get after deciding against going home, she didn't want to make her friends suspicious of what had happened to make her ditch them.**

"**Hinata sit down, the match's about to start" Ino bawled at her. Hinata quickly obliged. **

**The match took a drastic turn for the better, well at least for Konoha high, it ended 3-0. Naruto scored two hat tricks and Sasuke scored a free kick, not that Hinata would know this, because for the rest of the match she was way too distracted by her own thoughts to give a fly about what happened on the field. It was the shouting and hollering of the soccer fans around her that dragged her backed to reality. The only thing that got registered in her messed up and conflicting brain after her 'deadly' encounter was the drive home.**

"_The day didn't end too badly"_** she thought to herself as she laid snuggled up under her blankets in her bed, **_"at least I got to ride in Neji's super cool ride"."A Toyota tundra…"_** she thought in awe as she slipped off to sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** _nightmare_

"_Where am I? Hinata asked as she clumsily felt her way around in the consuming darkness. On either side of her, as far as she could tell were brick walls, extending no further than just a few feet above her head. Running down these walls was a slimy, gooey substance that Hinata couldn't recognize since her vision was impeded by the deathly blackness around her. She wiped her dirtied hands in her jeans and started to move, telling herself their must be a way out of this place. There was no way of now the time but Hinata knew it's been over two hours since she has been walking down this seemingly endless corridor. She could feel the panic rising up out of her, beginning to cut her off from her surroundings, inching its way up; from her feet to her waist and now up to her neck. She could feel it starting to cover her face, slowly cutting off her oxygen. She tilted her head upwards, trying to pull more air into her lungs, trying to postpone the inevitable._

_Just then, above her head; appeared two deep menacing blue eyes. The intensity with which they bored into her sent Hinata into involuntary convulsions. The emotion these eyes contained made rivers of tears flow down Hinata's cheek. The hurt they displayed, the anger, the vengeance and havoc they wanted to rain down on this world was sickening. Hinata could no longer bear the pressure of what these eyes seem to force at her soul, she started to scream; long , shrilly and deafening, finally when she no longer had the energy or the will to fight back, the panic rushed upwards then rushed in on itself to encase her, just then her body went limp and she falls unconsciously to the ground. When she cane through again, she found herself in the same long torturous corridor with its darkness hinting at what to come…_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!...."_

**Hinata flew up from beneath the covers of her bed, shaking like a leaf. She touched her fingers to her cheek to find that they were stained with tears; this did not surprise her since this would not have been the first time she had jumped awake from her nightmare to find that she was actually crying. The nightmares had started the night of the soccer match and had continued every night till now. Sadly it has been the same dream every time and Hinata seem not to be able to get used to it. **

"_At least am always early for school now days"_**, Hinata thought to herself as she took a glance at her bed side clock. It read 5:00 am. "**_Might as well start getting ready for school" _**she thought as she rolled out of bed, knowing she would never get back to sleep anyways, because she had tried to, all those other times and she never did. **

"**What could this dream mean?" she nagged herself for the hundredth time as she went digging in her closet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; therefore characters may differ slightly from Anime. **

**Chapter 7 **_Class President Elections_

**"Quiet down, quiet down" the principle chided into the microphone, as she stood on the podium delivering the general morning notices to the student body. The buzzing of chatter filled every inch of the auditorium and the scowl on Tsunadae-sensei's face showed her displeasure with the students' behavior.**

**"Shall we remain here for the rest of the day, because it seems you all haven't been punished in a while and I don't have anything to do. Well chatter on, your parents seem to not be expecting you home by 3 pm today", Tsunadae stated calmly. This was her no non-sense tone and the kids and staff knew this, immediately the auditorium fell silent.**

**"Okay then, let's continue. Today is the day where you elect your class presidents, isn't that good news?"**

**The respond emitted was that of a mixed nature. Cheers and boos sounded all around.**

**"Now quiet down. One more notice then you can all be on your way for first period, your form teachers will over look the process of choosing your class president candidates. Now....... the school will be hosting its annual bonfire fund raising event next week and we want to see all of you there supporting it. Remember to invite family and friends. This year we are going to the Yakumi reservation, all that nature, up close and personal................ anyways off to classes".**

**************************

**"So what's this bonfire fiasco?" Hinata questioned the gang as they strolled along to class.**

**"Yeah, what's this bonfire scam thing? I bet it's to make money off of us", added Sumaru passionately.**

**"Nah Uhn" Ten-Ten stated as she shook her head**

**"It's only the biggest bash at school", Chouji reassured them.**

**"Every year the school goes out on a camping trip to some jungle area, where they stay for three days and just have fun".**

**"So is it free?" asked Hinata**

**Ino releases a small giggle, "No, that's why it's called a fund raiser. The tickets cost only fifty bucks......."**

**"Plus it's for a good cause", Neji interrupted.**

**"Yeah the money they make from the bonfire fiasco is used to fund our graduation ball", added Chouji.**

**"So you guys going this year?"**

**"Definitely, who'd wanna miss out", Neji stated as he winked at Ino from whom he dragged a deep crimson blush.**

**"Plus it's our last year, why not and I know for a matter of fact that this year is gonna be wild"**

**"True dat" Rock-Lee chimed in.**

**"An this year you're tagging long"**

**"Me?" Hinata questioned doubtfully.**

**"Of course and you too Sumaru, so get ready to experience the camp-out of a life time".**

**This was the last thing said before they all parted with 'see you laters' and made their way to their home rooms. Neji, Hinata and Ino managed to make it into the classroom just before Kuranai-sensei. They quickly made their way to there seats as Mrs. Sarutobi placed her hand bag and folders on her desk.**

**"Ahem……"**

**This got the class' attention and they began to settle down in anticipation for what was approaching.**

**"We have approximately 30 mins to go and during this allotted time we are going to nominate our class president candidates……" Kuranai-sensei stated in a matter-of-fact tone.**

**"…and we are going to do so in an orderly fashion, DO YOU GET ME" she stressed the last part and paused a bit for the students' reply, when she was met with silence she continued.**

**"Because I am not in the mood for your usual crappy behavior this morning, so without further hindrance lets elect. AT this the class burst out in an uproar.**

**"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!" shouted Mrs. Sarutobi, the class quickly shrank back into silence, it seems that her earlier command has finally been taken seriously. Slowly but surely, a fearful but determined Temari raised her hand.**

**"Yes Temari, Go ahead. Who are you nominating?"**

**Everyone pivoted in their seats to stare interestingly at the orange-haired girl with the great figure, who was obviously apart of the in-crowd.**

**"Well as you guys know, last year I was class president……" she boasted openly. **

**"An this year since I don't feel up to it, I thought who better to take my place but my favorite chica; Sakura-chan" she added with a preppy applause that seem to be contagious as half the class joined in her rallied applauding.**

**"Ok, quiet down children. Temari you may sit down. Is there anyone who will second this nomination?"**

**"What kind of question is that? Of course there is someone to second the nomination. Naruto-san here would gladly oblige to do so, right Naruto" Temari injected forcefully. Naruto who was not too keen on what was happening around him looked questioningly up at Temari whom had just uttered his name. Temari seeing the blank expression on his face, decided to fill him in.**

**"I was just saying that YOU would gladly second my vote to nominate Sakura has our class President" she informed him with a smile. Confusion beamed across Naruto's face like a beacon in the distance.**

**"I Would what?" **

**"Second my nomination" Temari added softly as if not sure of what he was asking.**

**"Really now" a hint of mischief played in his voice. Before Temari could answer, she was cut short by Sakura's tartly input.**

**"YES you would, Darling"**

**"HAHAHAHA!, excuse me?" the last part he added breathlessly.**

"**Naruto you son of a Bi……" her rampage was prematurely ended by Kuranai-sensei.**

"**OK guys. Let it go and calm down and let's get back to the meat of the matter, who is gonna second the nomination?"**

"**I'll second the nomination" Hitomi another of Sakura's cronies inputted with a raised hand.**

"**Ok Sakura you're our first Nominee, anymore nominations?"**

"**I Neji; Senior Student Council President -and smartest person in the class (ahem!) which means I know best- would like to nominate the person who I think is best suited for the position of class president……"**

"**Ummm, we already nominated that person for your info, since it seems who were not here" Temari rudely interrupted.**

"**Well thank you gossip Queen for just starting a new rumor. Next time raise your hand before, if you decide you have something worthwhile to say or else keep your trap shut until the person speaking has finished. Got it papatitsy" Ino added in Neji's defense.**

"**Girls calm down, do we have to go through this every year" Kuranai-sensei stated with much frustration. The two bickering females peacefully sat back down.**

"**Thank you, Neji you may continue but make it short, no more of that speech stuff. Ok?"**

"**Thank you Kuranai-sensei, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I would like to nominate Ino-chan" at this the whole gang burst out applauding and cheering and not only them, the cheering echoed across the classroom. So many persons where cheering you couldn't tell who was from who wasn't. One thing you could tell for sure was the unhappy scowls on Sakura, Hitomi and Temari's face.**

"**Ok, for the last time, QUIET DOWN" shrieked Mrs. Sarutobi.**

"**Now who is gonna second this nomina……" before Kuranai-sensei could finish her statement, about a dozen hand shot into the air, accompanied by "me's".**

**"OooooKkkkkk…………… I guess Ino that this makes you our second nominee. Well who else do we have" as if the school was sick and tired of the childish bickerings and the yearly class elections on a whole, the bell started blaring, signaling form room-time was up and that it was time for the following session. Suddenly the class became a mess of activities; people talking simultaneously, some packing up their books while others made a mad dash for the doors, as if this kind of behavior was attuned to the ringing of the bell.**

"**Well, see you tomorrow students, where we'll continue the nominations, if there's anymore" Mrs. Sarutobi shouted attempting to be heard over the blaring of the bell.**

****************************

**"Hey today's ma baby sister's birthday and I'm carrying her to the Teriyaki ice cream place just a few blocks from your house and I was wondering if you would want to tag along" Ten-Ten asked meekly.**

**"Ahhh…………" Hinata said as she thought deeply about the proposal.**

**"Ice cream's on me" Ten-Tan added with a pleading smile. "I really need the company, since it's only me and suuki.**

**"Ok. I'll meet you around 7"**

**"Make that 5:30 and we have a deal"**

**"Okie Dokie"**

**Hinata waved goodbye to all her friends as she got into the passenger seat of Neji's van. She closed the door and dramatically settled into the comfy leather of the van's seat with a sigh, at this Neji glanced over at her wondering if she would be ok. Since the first day that Hinata laid eyes on Neji's New Toyota Tundra, she has been dying to ride in it. Now she has finally got her wish, today Neji was coming over her house to visit his uncle, her father. **

**"Soooo…" Neji started.**

**"Oh Neji, I love it! Could you convince your mom to buy me one for my birthday" She pleaded**

**"That's not the way I was planning to steer the convo, but ok, I'll ask her for you"**

**"Really?" Hinata asked sounded really hyped up.**

**"Yes, really" stated Neji already bored of the conversation.**

**"Promise"**

**"Yes, promise! Now can we move on" he more like ordered than asked.**

**"Ok" Hinata stated squeakily. "What's really on your mind?" **

**"So how is your pa holding up?"**

**"He's doing fine now a days, he's keeping away from any strenuous house work and taking care to rest every chance he gets"**

**"Well that's good to hear, I wonder how he'll react when I show up today?" this was more of a question meant for himself but Hinata answered any way.**

**"Don't worry, even though you haven't visited in like a year, he'll be jumping out of his skin with joy when he sees you" she added with a warming smile. Even though she didn't tell him, she too was beside herself with joy that Neji was coming over even if it was only for a few hours. The smile was still plastered across her face when they pull into her drive way. They both got out of the car simultaneously and approached the door. **

**As they crossed over the threshold and into the living room Hinata called out to her dad, who was obviously in the kitchen. The merry show tune whistling that floated from it and into the adjoining rooms was a dead give away. Since her dad recovered from the trauma of the aeroplane crashed that killed his wife and left him with lingering back problems, he has taken up cooking as a comfort source.**

**"I'm in the kitchen honey" he answered in a sing song voice.**

**"You never guess the surprise I have for you" Hinata said as both Neji and her dropped their bags on the couch and made their way towards the kitchen.**

**"Oooo, Nata-Chan. You got me a new food process…" he didn't get to finish his statement as his daughter and the surprise she was talking about, entered into the kitchen. Mouth agape and knife pointed at Neji like a psycho killer ready to pounce, Mr. Hyuuga stood like this for who knows how long as thousands of emotions rippled throughout his body. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish out of water has he tried fruitlessly to voice all the thoughts swarming his muffled mind. Neji, seeing his uncle's utter state of shock decided to speak up before the ensuing silence killed him.**

**"Good day uncle, how have you been doing?" **

**"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!" at his shrieking out burst both children covered their ears as the hunched over in defense.**

**"Oh Neji-san, oh Neji-san" Mr. Hyuuga squealed as he hugged himself tightly and rocked back and forth.**

**"Neji, you came to visit me. How long as it been now since I have seen you. You've gotten so big, look at you, all manly and handsome. My brother's only child, I wish he was here to see you now. Oh, oh. come over here and let me hug you" he flung his hands out in front of him in a wide open embrace, but this quick and rash action sent the knife he had in his hands flying towards Neji.**

**"Neji-san duck!" yelled Hinata as she flung her body at her cousin who seemed to be in a trance. But at the moment that both the knife and Hinata were going to make impact with him, he ducked. The knife ended up lodging itself in the kitchen wall behind him and a poor Hinata laid crumbled up on the floor a mere foot away from him. Mr. Hyuuga seeing the state of his only child ran over towards her seemingly lifeless form.**

"**Nata-san... You ok baby?" when he got no response he shook her lightly but this did not bring her around, worry lines began etching themselves cross his brows.**

**"Hinata?" he questioned again as he slowly rolled her unto her back. He shirked inwardly as he saw the dumb dizzied out look on his daughters face. Her mouth was fully opened and she was frothing/drooling but the snoring sound she emitted immediately wiped the look of concern off her father's face. As he was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted by the down pour of water that fell into his daughter's face which threatened to drowned her. Shock washed over his face has his gaze followed the dripping trail of water in the air to the bucket being held by the culprit.**

**"Are you crazy!!" he yelled at Neji.**

"**You trying to kill her"**

"**Calm down uncle. She's ok. Look" Neji pointed at a coughing Hinata.**

"**I know water would do the trick" he boasted loudly.**

"**Hinata darling are you ok?" asked Mr. Hyuuga.**

"**What happened?" she asked seriously. Both males looked questioningly at each other. Mr. Hyuuga allowed a nervous laugh to escape him.**

**"Nothing you need to worry yourself over darling". He laid his hands around her shoulder as he helped her to her feet. Hinata looked at her damp attire with even more curiosity.**

**"Why is water dripping from my clothes?" she questioned looking up at her father. Mr. Hyuuga then turned his head to glare at a guilty looking Neji who turned his back on him, trying to hide his laughter.**

**"Don't dwell on it Nata-san, just go up to your room and freshen up" Mr. Hyuuga encouraged her.**

**Hinata walked out of the kitchen, turning to look back, every now and then, casting her relatives a look of suspicion. Slowly but surely, she made her way up the stairs to her room and into her bathroom, wasting no time, in enjoying a long awaited shower.**

**A/N: I just wanna say thanks for reviewing to my first three reviewers, you definitely made my day when I read them. Am sorry I took this long to get the next chap up. I had it written for a while now but I was busy with school work and such so I didn't get to post it, so pardon me, please. Any ways keep reading and reviewing, this will ensure I keep writing. Arigato!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **_A Dangerous Encounter_**

**Hinata exhaled loudly as she let her body fall carelessly on her bed. She reveled in the feeling and texture of her cottony sheets underneath her soft and silky skin. After a few minutes of calm and serenity, she let herself exit her dream world and took a quick glance at her beside clock; the time read 5:30. She gasped at the clock as she realized she was already on her way to being late for her meeting with Ten-Ten and Suuki. She flew out of bed and straight to her closet. She immediately began rummaging through her wardrobe.**

**After a good 20 minutes she carried her chosen attire to her bed. She quickly shed her bathrobe and dawn her underwear. She then pulled on her mini navy blue skirt and slipped into her black mesh tank top. She styled her hair in a neatly caught pony tail, grabbed her purse and grey mini sweater, slipped her feet into her black three inch heel wedges and was out the door and down the stairs.**

**She made her way quickly into the kitchen, where she saw her father sitting around the kitchen counter eating, alone.**

**"Huh… where's Neji?" she asked with a confused look on her face.**

**"He left just about a minute ago. He got a call while we were about to sit down to have dinner. He dashed out of here as fast as a wild dog. He told me to tell you tomorrow." He answered boringly.**

**"Uh, ok. Well enjoy your dinner am off" she said as she turned to leave the kitchen.**

**"And where are you going?" he asked with out much interest. It's not like she ever asked permission to go any where lately. He understood quite well that his baby girl was growing up and he would never stop her from enjoying her child hood. He knew too well how that could turn out.**

**"No where interesting. Ten-Ten invited me to get ice cream with her sister and her. I'll be back around …" she paused as she took a glance at the kitchen clock. She mentally registered the time in her head, taking notice that she was already one hour late.**

**"… Ten. Am late so am off now" she started to leave.**

**"Sister huh, when last have you called yours?"**

**He asked with much interest.**

**"Dad I don't have the time for this. I'll call her later I promise. Now bye" she rushed over to kiss him on his forehead, then dashed out the kitchen and through the front door.**

**********

"**Hey guys!" Hinata shouted breathlessly as she stormed into the Teriyaki Ice-Cream place and towards the booth that Ten-Ten and Suuki was sitting at. **

"**Sorry I'm late, I just got caught up in things back home" she explained as she took a seat beside Suuki.**

"**Hope you guys didn't start without me?"**

"**Nuh uhn…" replied Suuki has she shook her dark tresses. "Onee-chan insisted that we wait until you got here before we started.**

"**Well thanks Ten"**

"**No need to, I just thought it wouldn't be as much fun with out you". Hinata responded with a smile so bright it seemed to light up the whole room.**

"**Can we begin, Can we?!" shouted Suuki, she was jumping up and down in her seat with impatience.**

"**Big sister Hinata-san is here now so can we begin" she added the last part with a toothy grin.**

"**Ok then" replied Ten-Ten as she swiveled back and forth in her seat searching for an available waiter; spotting one she lifted her and waved vigorously at him to come over.**

"**Good evening ladies, little one. What will you be having tonight?"**

"**We'll have the birthday special and three double scoops sundaes with every topping" Ten-Ten ordered.**

"**Anything else Hinata" she asked in addition.**

"**Nope that's ok"**

"**Well that'll be all" she told the waiter.**

"**I'll be back in a jiff with your orders madam" with this he scurried off towards the huge doors leading towards the kitchen.**

"**So Suuki, how does it feel finally turning 6?" asked Hinata, just trying to pass the time.**

"**It's not really much, I still don't get to go out by myself and I still need Onee-chan to help me get dressed in the mornings so……"**

"**I get what you mean. I felt the same way back then when I turned six, not much of a big difference from being five"**

"**Man it sucks!" **

"**Suuki! Watch your mouth" scolded Ten-Ten at her sister. She then returned to what she was doing; watching the activities of the other customers and staring at the individuals exiting and entering the shop.**

"**I can't wait to be your age, where I can go wherever and do whatever" suuki added after being reprimanded.**

"**Being 17 isn't all that it seems to be, you have a ton of responsibilities, the school work gets way harder and you get unwanted attention from the opposite sex. Man being 17 is hard work…" **

"**I don't care. It's better than being 6" Suuki insisted.**

"**Isn't it Onee-chan?" questioned suuki but her question was met with deafening silence.**

"**Onee-chan?" still she was met with silence.**

"**Ten-Ten, what are you staring at?" asked Hinata; who was now becoming worried at her silence. As if Hinata's questioned has finally dragged her out of her wonder land, Ten-Ten pointed towards the figure that held her gaze captivated. Hinata's gaze travelled to the spot where Ten-Ten was pointing, and the sight her eyes fell on sent her blood throbbing through her veins and her heart ready to explode.**

"**What the hell is he doing here?!" she hissed aloud, not meaning for her respond to be shared.**

"**Hinata is something wrong?" at this, her eyes left their resting place, to settle on Ten-Ten, who now wore a worried look upon her face.**

"**Oh nothing Ten-san" she waved away Ten-Ten's worried look.**

"**I was just preoccupied with my thoughts. Nothing for you to worry about" she added with a nervous giggle, trying to assure Ten-Ten she was in a sane state of mind. When Ten-Ten looked away accepting her explanation, Hinata's mind began to torment itself with reason that could explain, why the person she most did not want to meet on a night out in this world was sitting two tables away from her, talking nonchalantly to his posse.**

"_Why the hell is he here? Of all the nights to go out, why this one? I hope he hasn't seen me yet, things could turn out bad, real bad seeing that Ten-Ten is here. Hopes he keeps his distance. I don't wanna have to explain to anything to any one tomorrow. Please Kami, please don't let him see me……" _**she was abruptly dragged from her thoughts by the approach of merry singing inching closer to her table. She looked up to see the waiter followed by to older gentlemen walking, more like skipping towards her table with a small cake in hand and singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. At this Suuki squealed and clapped with delight. Both she and Ten-Ten joined in the singing with out really thinking about it. **

**The waiters placed the cake on the table before Suuki and at the ending of the song; she eagerly leaned forward to blow out the one candle that stood on top of the cake. In a few minutes the whole scene was clear, leaving an excited Suuki digging into her slice of black forest cake, Hinata delicately forking through her slice not sure if she was hunger with all that as on her 'plate' already and Ten-Ten about to cut a slice for herself. As if by psychic ability Hinata sensed a gnawing at the forefront of her consciousness, the uneasy feeling became so annoying that she dared to find out the cause. As if sensing from where it was coming, she lifted her glare from the mush before her that was her slice of cake and let her gaze follow the uneasy feeling.**

**Her gaze faltered then steadied as the sight with which they met seemed to suck the very breath out from her. She gasped in shorts spurs as she tried to keep consciousness. The deep blue eyes that held her prisoner contained a tumult of motions as they usually did. They bore deep into her soul as if searching. Yes they were searching, but for what? Hinata's mind struggled against this blatant assault, as she tried feverishly to escape from the hold this person had on her. Her mind screamed for release.**

"_Naruto! Please Naruto-kun, stop. I can't take it any more. You're hurting me. I don't wanna feel what you're feeling. Please release me. It hurts. It hurts me here_**_"_ her body in accordance with her mind reacted to her last statement. Her hand slowly drifted upwards to the place over her chest were her heart is supposed to be and clutched frantically at the garments that enclosed her heart from the outside world.**

**As if hearing her pain filled pleas. Naruto quickly looked away. Hinata showed her relief by exhaling deeply but she continued to clutch her chest as she leaned back against her chair with her eyes close. All of this went unnoticed to the two girls around her as they were busy enjoying the taste of the cake.**

*************

"**Hey man, what was that" asked a very interested Kiba.**

"**What?" retorted Naruto innocently.**

"**What were you staring at just a minute ago?"**

"**Nothing" he added with a carefree shrug.**

"**It didn't seem like nothing to me. Whatever you were staring at definitely had your full attention. You were so out of it or into it that you were dead to this world. It's like you left this plane and drifted off to another. You haven't each touched your ice-cream yet" stated Kiba proudly as his apparent interest in what Naruto was staring at, made Naruto obviously uneasy.**

"**Kiba shut it! Mind your God damn own business" Naruto stated tartly as he took up his spoon and dipped it into his sundae, getting ready to spoon some out.**

"**Whatever man" replied Kiba as he turned to join in the convo that was taking place between Shikamaru and Sasuke, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts. As Naruto brought his ice-cream filled spoon to his lips. Sasuke stole a quick glance in his direction. Even though he didn't say it, he was worried about his friend.**

**After about two minutes into his ice-cream, Naruto had given up. His stomach couldn't hold it; too much was on his mind to give way for food. He gestured to the waiter to bring the receipt; he was ready to leave this God forsaken place. The waiter passed his receipt to him and collected the payment and his tip and strolled off to wait on another table. The whole gang rose from their seats and with Naruto in the lead they all left in a flurry.**

***************

**Over at Hinata's table, the gang was now just finishing up their sundaes. Pushing her empty ice-cream bowl away from her, Ten-Ten took a quick glance at her watch then stared in the direction of her younger sister, who had just finished licking her bowl clean of every last drop of ice-cream.**

"**Ahhh, that was fantastic! Thanks Nee-chan, and thanks Nata-chan" both girls smiled at the adorable little girl who grin at them as if they had just given her the world.**

"**Thanks for what exactly Suuki?" asked Hinata.**

"**For making this the best birthday ever. Everything was perfect; the cake, the food and definitely the ice-cream. Can we come back here for ice-cream every time nee-chan?" she asked as she stared up at her big sister.**

"**Of course" answered Ten-Ten. The scene before her made Hinata's heart fill up with joy and it reflected in the wide smile that was plastered across her face.**

"**Anyways it's almost 8:30, so it's time to leave" stated Ten-Ten calmly. At this Hinata nodded in agreement. She raised her and ushering the waiter over. Ten-Ten gladly paid for the meal and tipped their waiter generously, he left with a very pleased smile on his face after he repeatedly reminded them to come again. They all made their way to the outside of the shop, where they said their farewells and went their opposite ways. Singing silently to herself Hinata began on her not too long journey home.**

****************

**Hinata sighed with relief as she was now merely one block away from reaching her house. The extent of the loneliness of her surrounding was slowly sinking in; she quickened her pace in anticipation. Every now and then she would glance around her especially behind her as the nagging feeling that attacked her in the ice-cream shop earlier was slowly creeping into to her consciousness.**

**She rounded a corner and was stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Under a street light just a few feet away from where she stood, stood a tall and very masculine figure, he leaned against the pole, head held down as if under a deep trance. Seemingly at the sound of her approach, he awakened from his deep slumber; his head flew up and turned towards her direction. Even though Hinata could not see his eyes, she could feel his stare, penetrating into her depths. She knew right away who this tall dark and dangerous individual was.**

"_Naruto…………"_

**Hinata laced her hands across her chest and timidly, she started to slowly take small steps backward, but for every step she took backwards, Naruto took two forward. His strides where long and quick and before Hinata's mind could fully calculate the extent of what could happen. He was just merely an inch from her, as if the fear she felt clogged her blood vessels; shutting off the flow of blood to her feet, she stopped suddenly, her knees felt weak and they shook terribly under her body's weight, threatening to betray her and let her fall. She wobbled forward, but before she could fall or regain her balance, arms with the grip of steel grabbed her around the waist and pull her up against a firm chest. She sighed with relief, not really thinking about the situation she was in.**

**Her head was resting on Naruto's chest, which means his face was just a mere inch from its top. He slowly brought his face down and with is nose slightly touching her hair, he took a whiff. She smelled of strawberries with a hint of kiwi; his favourite fruit. The scent of her hair sent shivers all over his body and as if sensing this, Hinata lifted her head to stare up at him.**

**Her eyes wavered and blinked continuously darting from his eyes, to his nose and then to his lips. The emotions they held where a mixture of fear, confusion and something else that Naruto couldn't place. They both stared at each other for so long without saying anything that time and place was forgotten and the silence was beginning to feel weird.**

**They both started to say something but stopped when they heard the other spoke. Hinata decided that she would go first, she started to speak but was again hindered when Naruto too started to say something, at this she released a small giggle but Naruto just sighed. Determination etched across his brow and he braced Hinata slightly away from him, I guess he needed breathing space, then he looked down at his feet and back up at Hinata then opened his mouth to speak.**

"**Uh………… Hinata this must seem weird with me here and all but am not stalking you or anything. I saw you at the shop and looked over and I could have sworn I felt this weird connection. So when I left to go home I didn't really. I decided that I needed to talk to you so I waited here" he looked down at her expectedly.**

"**Um…………" Hinata looked away from his stare then at her feet before she could place what she wanted to say in a logical order then looked back up at him. "I don't really know what to say about this, since we've never really had a conversation before……… but I'd just like to say th-that am, am glad your not stalking me, cause you almost gave me a heart attack not too long a go. So-so that's good to hear" as she said this she looked into his eyes and the sensation of being shocked by lightening coursed through her body. She quickly pulled out of his embrace. Shock written all over her face she looked up at him for an explanation.**

**He quickly turned his head away from her, not wanting to meet her questioning glare.**

"**Did you feel that?" Hinata asked him with fright laced through out her voice. Naruto shoved his hands into his front pockets and started to rock back and forth on the ball of his feet, all the while looking away from Hinata.**

"**Didn't you hear my question!" she shouted at him. Her voice was filled with emotion and it trembled with her speech, hearing the fear in her voice Naruto finally looked up to meet her gaze.**

"**I said did you feel that?" she repeated just for his benefit.**

"**Yes I did" he answered reluctantly**

"**So what was that?"**

"**I don't really know. It's never happened to me before. Well expect in the shop, well that was more of a feeling and hearing your thoughts, than the sensation of being shock" he said this as if it was something normal. The weirdness of what Hinata was hearing was blatantly etched across her face.**

"**What?" this seemed to be all she could manage to say at the moment.**

"**Um at the ice-cream place when I was looking at you, you were staring at me very hard and suddenly I could hear your thoughts, it was very weird and man did I look away quickly, and then I could here them no more. Plus what you were saying scared me"**

"**Wh-what?"**

"**Could you stop saying that and at least tell me am lying or something cause am freaked out just as much as you are by this" he said a little pissed at Hinata's one worded questions.**

"**uh-uh am, am sorry. It's just that I can't believe what am hearing and just felt."**

"**Well you better, because I need some answers" **

"**Well what did I say?" she asked with interest, referring to the question he had asked just a few minutes ago.**

"**What did you say?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.**

"**At the restaurant, silly" she said jokingly, wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good going convo, plus when he's angry, he scares her.**

"**Oh, um…… you said something about, oh I remember. You said 'Naruto! Please Naruto-kun, stop. I can't take it any more. You're hurting me. I don't wanna feel what you're feeling. Please release me. It hurts. It hurts me here' then you started to clutch your chest and I looked away and I couldn't hear you any more"**

"**Wow………… wow, have this ever happened before?"**

"**What part of this as not happened before did you not understand when I said it a few minutes ago" he answered tartly. Hinata scared by his retort felt her lips glue shut and she could not respond.**

"**Well do you know anything about this?" he asked, but he was met with silence as Hinata could only stare up at him. His eyes flashed red as he began to become angry at her lack of response. Hinata fearing the look he now wore in his eyes started to back away from him. But this seemed to anger him more, with the speed of lightening his hand flashed out and caught her by the wrist, and then against her struggle he pulled her towards him. He then tightly held her by the shoulders as he stared down at her and repeated his question.**

"… **and don't ever try to run from me again, capiche or next time you might not like what I'll do. Now answer" he shook her lightly to emphasize his point. Hinata gulped with fright then shook her head in response to his question as she still hadn't found her tongue.**

"**Well I only have one theory for what is going on and it all leads back to why you should stay away from me" at this accusation Hinata outburst.**

"**Me stay away from you! That's what I've been doing all this time, until YOU showed up at the ice-cream place!" she shouted in her defense. This dragged a small stretch of laughter from Naruto. His hands started to glide down her sides and at this Hinata cringed and started to bite into her lips, his hands continued to travel until they finally rested on her derriere. He gripped her ass and pulled her roughly against the length of his body. Hinata gasped in surprise.**

"**Mmmmm……… curvaceous as ever. But that's not the meat of the matter, back to my theory. Remember what I told you the first time we kissed?" Hinata nodded her response, too afraid to talk.**

"**Well you still make my blood boil every time I see you and you know what the sad thing is, I still hate that you have this effect on me. Why you of all person, why does it have to react to you. What do you have that all the other girls don't? that's the question I kept asking myself ever since that day, am yet to figure it out but I know that this reading your thoughts thing if you look at me hard enough and the electrocution thing, all have something to do with it and let me tell you honey I seriously don't want any part of it" his voice went up a notch to place emphasis on the last part. The coldness in his voice sent shivers down Hinata's spine. Naruto feeling the vibration through out her body drew her even closer. She looked up at him in confusion, her lips trembling. The way she looked at him and the way how her lips made her seem as if she was singing to him stole the cold from out of naruto's heart and he found himself leaning down towards her. The moment their lips touch it was ecstasy, his blood seem to ignite with a blast and it sent heat coursing at the speed of light all through his body, it warmed him from his head to his toe. He didn't want it to end. **

**Lights went off all over inside of Hinata, her blood popped like fireworks all through her. At the instant their lips met, she found herself questioning why he was doing this and she was frozen for the moment not reacting but the instance she felt his tongue flicker across her bottom lip, its was like the ground melted out from underneath her and she couldn't stop herself from indulging in his forbidden offer.**

**Even though she was caught up in the moment she couldn't help but feel the tug on her jacket. She shrugged, helping him get it off her, the moment it was off, she latched her hands around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Naruto let his hands glide under what she wore as a shirt, but it didn't cover much since it was meshed. His hands found their way on the small of her back and he pulled her to him, he then let one hand slide down to her ass, where he cupped and squeezed it, relinquishing a moan from Hinata. Loving the sound of it Naruto stopped the kiss and licked his lips.**

**Without a mouth to kiss, Hinata turned to his neck. She licked, kissed and nipped, her administrations on his neck drew a hiss from Naruto and he brought his other hand from her back and to her bottom and with much force he drew her pelvic towards his. They were so close now that Hinata could feel his manhood bracing at his pants along her stomach. This realization seem to draw her out of the moment and back to reality as she suddenly broke away from Naruto and seeing her jacket on the ground, grabbed it up and held it against her chest as she slowly continued to back away.**

**Naruto, brought back to reality by Hinata's actions started to swear profusely.**

"**Damn it! Fuck! God damn it!" his reactions was scaring Hinata even more, in addition to her realization of what was just happening between them.**

"**Shit! Oh Kami, why does this always happen, your like a curse!" he shouted in her direction as his frantic pacing brought him to a stop facing her. Hinata's lips trembled as she tried very hard to hold beck the tears, what he said a while ago hurt her even though she tried not to take offense.**

"**It's not like I wanted this…" she used her hands to make gestures at both of them.**

"**I hate this as much as you do, you scare me, cause with you I never know wh-what i-it will be; an-angry Naruto or the side I saw at the beginning of this encounter. You're like a roller coaster!" she shouted the last part.**

"**Yeah, well, well you're like a weed, unwanted but always around and hard to get rid of. I want you stay away from me, as far as you can get!"**

"**Will do, it's the best thing for both of us anyways" she stated unsurely as she could no longer take the insults or hold the tears back.**

"**Why you? Why you of all persons, why does he have to chose you? This was more a question for himself than for her but Hinata responded anyways.**

"**Yes, why me... well, tell this who so ever who's making you do this, to choose someone else, cause am not bait and all this talk about stay away from you, that's bull shit! You are the one who needs to stay away from ME! Ok. Now good bye!" she quickly turned in the direction of her house and ran off. **

"**Well……… Keep your thoughts to yourself!" he shouted at her fleeing form. Hinata hearing his statement, stopped in her tracks turned and yelled at him;**

"**Well stop staring at me, if you can help it" the last part was laced with attitude. She turned back around and continued her run home.**

**------------------------**

**Naruto:** Hey I wonder wat took you so long to post this chapter.

**Kaylia**: None of your bees wax Naruto!

**Naruto:** Hey, Hey BAKA……!!

**Hinata: **H-hey guys calm down, please. The readers are watching.

**Naruto:** Readers ma ass!! This idiot has had us sitting around on her computer for weeks, waiting on what?! We should have been posted centuries ago.

**Kaylia:** Naruto you Big Mou…

**Hinata: **Please, please no swear words.

**Naruto: **Fine (Bumbles profanities under his breath)

**Kaylia:** I heard that. Anyways to all my avid readers and reviewers I would just like to apologize for taking so long to update. I had this chappie written a while now but I was biz with school, studying and what not plus I do have a social life. Je suis tres désolée. I am very very sorry. Please bear with me. Am almost finished writing the next chap and I hope you keep reading and reviewing, S'il vous plait! Please!

**Kaylia**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 _**A Day Full A Nightmares**_

"_Mmm…… the blossoms on the trees are so beautiful this day, all the plants are in bloom and it gives the place a calming and peaceful feel" this is what Hinata thought to herself as she strolled leisurely in the garden area at her school. She found a large tree, which provided a lot of shade to settle down under but not before she gently picked one of the large beautiful flower that it bore, with her back against the tree, she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled deeply, her eyes flutter shut with ecstasy of the scent that the flower gave off. She then carefully stuck the flower in her and allowed herself to bask in the serenity of nature._

_A few minutes slipped by unnoticed as Hinata lay under the tree dozing. Deep in her sub conscience she felt a light touch as soft as the breeze cascade across her cheek, down her neck and across her collar bone. She loved the feel and reveled in it. Suddenly as if in response to her not being awoken by the previous actions, the sensation of kisses began to flutter all over her body, they danced across her lips to her cheeks then her eyelids, nose, neck and they waltzed up her hands. The feeling awoken a burning desire in Hinata and she yearned for more. The assault became unbearable and she reached out her hands in front of her searching for something to hold on to as the pleasure which coursed through her threatened to drown her._

_Her searching hands collide with something hard and smooth, not knowing what it was Hinata reached forward to hold it. The texture of it was silken and it was covered in perspiration, and underneath all of this she felt the beating of a pulse, then realization hit her. This thing that was causing her so much pleasure was not nature itself but was of nature and purely human. Her eyes flashed open and in her field of vision stood Naruto in all his glory. She began to panic as her heart began reacting in a way that she didn't dare let it freely. She braced her hands on his chest and applied force. He willingly eased away from her allowing her to sit up._

"_Naruto what are you doing?" she asked trying not to think about what was taking place._

"_What I've always wanted to, but tries so hard to stop from happening" he replied with a smirk._

"_What?" her face lined with confusion._

"_Don't be confused my love" he said as he took her hand in his. "I've tried to deny myself you, but I can't any more. We are one, can't you feel it, here?" he asked as his free hand went to his heart._

"_Naruto, stop this, your scaring me" she voiced as she pulled her hand from his. "Weren't you the one who told me to stay away from you, you said you wanted nothing to do with me, that I was a curse" she unconsciously rubbed the hand that he had held as it ache furiously as if she had been burnt._

"_All of that was a lie, and if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you" he said confidently_

"_How?" asked Hinata unsure._

"_Like this" he answered as he leaned forward to demonstrate._

_His lips met hers hungrily; he then used his tongue to trace her bottom lips. He released a small groan as she shiver against him. He then used his tongue to part her lips to gain himself entrance, like a skilled ballerina it danced across her tongue, like a playing child it skidded fleetly across every surface inside her mouth. Hinata ached with want. He then gently took her tongue inside his mouth and suckled it like baby feeding. This drew a long moan from Hinata. She lifted her arms and threw them around his neck._

_A few seconds passed as their mouths made love, when Naruto stopped abruptly, Hinata could feel the slight twitch across his lips before he broke out into a chorus of laughter, his normally masculine voice went from a deep baritone to a deafening high pitch. Hinata, becoming worried and fearful pulled away to look into his face but the sight before her dragged a deafening scream from her lips. She immediately pushed the now estranged figure from off her body as she scrambled to her feet._

_As if by magic or forces of the unknown the scene around her shifted drastically. All the trees began to wilt away and die, the landscape became like that of a desert. Thunder and lightening quaked across the horizon as large dark clouds spiraled out to fill the sky. Hinata shivered with fear from her head to her toes._

"_Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked the figure who stood before her"_

"_Hello baby sister, miss me?" asked Hanabi as she smiled wickedly._

"_Oh Kami, please no" pleaded Hinata._

"_Is this the welcome I get? Well then….." she added as she crouched forward like a predator ready to jump its prey._

"_Get ready little girl" she hissed the last part of her statement as she lounged herself at the fleeing Hinata. Hinata screamed in pain as Hanabi's body collided forcefully with hers as they crashed to the ground._

"_Get off of me! Get off of me!" she screamed repeatedly as Hanabi's shrieking laughter filled the atmosphere._

"**Nata-san, Nata-san, are you ok?" asked Hiashi as he scooted into Hinata's bed to cloak her in a tight embrace.**

"**Uh?" moaned Hinata as she aroused from her deep sleep. "What is it dad?" she asked finally awake.**

"**Oh baby, you must have had a bad dream, you were screaming like a banshee, I could hear you all the way in the kitchen."**

"**I was?" Hinata pondered to herself. **

"**So your ok, want a cup of water" her father asked really concerned.**

"**It's ok dad, I'll be ok" she insisted as she rolled out of Hiashi's embrace and off the bed. "As you said before it must have been a bad dream, even though I can't remember what about but I didn't blow a fuse, so am ok. You can go back to what ever it was that you were doing. Thanks for the concern" she said as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She then hurriedly made her way to her bathroom. **

***********************

**Hinata found herself bombarded by a trillion and one aromas as she entered the kitchen, hair still wet from the bath she just took. She paused in the door way taking in the kitchen surrounding, there were dishes everywhere, prepared every which way, from chicken broths to salads for the opening course to grilled chicken and baked fish for the main course, not to mention the side dishes; noodles, rice, steamed veggies and dumplings, not taking in consideration the dessert. It was like a Grande buffet in the kitchen and don't get me talking about the mess up in the place, boy did Hiashi have some cleaning up to do.**

"**Huh… what is going on?!" asked Hinata.**

"**Agh!" he screamed as he hit is head in the cupboard door in his haste to turn around.**

"**Oh sorry papa didn't mean to frighten you" she cooed as she rushed over to help Hiashi stay on his feet as the bump to his head seem to de-stabilize him.**

"**Ah it was my fault, shouldn't a left that cupboard open" he explained as he let Hinata guide him to a seat on one of the chairs around the kitchen counter.**

"**So what's this?" Hinata asked as she used her hands to gesture to the food all around them.**

"**Aww, that's just nothing" Hiashi replied cheekily as his face turned red, enhancing Hinata's suspicions.**

"**What you mean by nothing, am not 6 any more Hiashi"**

"**That I can definitely see. You're filling out quite well, just like your mother. She had the most curvaceous body, mmm, mmm, mmm" he added as his eyes glazed over in remembrance.**

"**Dad, please spare me the details. What I want to know, who is this special guess we're having"**

"**I can't tell you" was his curt reply**

"**Why?" whined Hinata.**

"**Don't fret darling, you'll find out soon enough" he stated as he made his way over to the oven.**

"**Plus if a told you now I'd have to kill you" he added nonchalantly then erupted in to fits of 'psycho on the loose' laughters. A bit creeped out by h father's more than weird behavior Hinata slinked from the kitchen into the living room and up the stairs ad into her father's study where she quickly closed the doors behind her then made a mad dash to her father's desk.**

**She quickly made herself comfortable in his huge comfy leather chair then inhaling a deep breath she reached for the picture of her mother that her dad always kept on his desk. From the day it was framed till now it has never left the room much less the desk, well except for the times that Hinata visited.**

**The picture showed her mom as college girl, long flowing black hair, young and silken skin and the smiled that she wore across her face halo around her like an aura. The picture was taken in a garden on the college campus; Hinata always thought it beautiful but it paled in comparison to her mom. This was on of the happiest times in her mother's life, one could tell as a picture is worth a thousand words, the picture was taken the year her parents met, you could tell from her smile she was a woman in love. **

**Hinata sighed in content after a few minutes of staring at the picture. She placed it over her heart and held it there for a while then she brought it again to face her. She did this repeatedly as she had a mental/non verbal convo with her mom. She often had these meetings with her mom when she was younger, fearing that she might forget that tender and caring motherly face and also after Hanabi left, but as she got older the visits decreased, so now she visits whenever her dad gets a little too weird to cope with, to complain to her mom about his weird ****behaviours**** and ask her mom to help her cope with him but most time she visits just because she misses her.**

**She then placed the picture back over her heart as she rocked the chair back and forth in a lulling rhythm as if trying to comfort both herself and her mom. She did this for God knows how long until she slipped off into snooze land.**

***********************

**There was a loud and persistent rapping noise beating at Hinata's conscience. She wondered from whence it came but did not have the will to wake up and go find out. The peace and content she felt was just too sweet. The rapping stopped and she drifted off back into deep sleep, but after only what seemed like ten minutes to Hinata but was only thirty seconds in reality the annoying rapping began again and this time she could not ignore it as accompanied by the annoyance was the yelling of her dad to go answer the front door.**

**After about a minute, she decided to do as she was told. Reluctantly she placed the picture back on the desk and slid from the chair, with sluggish movements she made her way out the door and down the stairs. The rapping continued non stop on her way from the study to the front door, it began to grate on Hinata's last nerve. She bumbled curse words under her breathe the whole way, promising herself that who ever was the cause of this annoyance was going get a hear full.**

**She approached the door without much urgency and placing her hand reluctantly on the door knob, turned it and swung the door open. She opened her mouth to give the rapper a piece of her mind, but the surprise of seeing who it was froze her over completely.**

"**Hey lil sis, miss me" Hanabi stated with a smile as she saw the shocked reaction on Hinata's face. Still in a state of shock Hinata did not respond, she just stood there with the door open staring at Hanabi.**

"**So aren't you gonna invite me in?" Hanabi asked, when Hinata did not respond she called out to Hiashi. He soon came running to the door.**

"**She's doing exactly what you said she would. Now would you get her to let me in?"**

"**Uhhh" he sighed when he took in Hinata's state. "I knew she would be surprised but I didn't know she'd go into shock, boy poor Nata-san. I guess her joy from seeing you could not be fully expressed so she went over the edge. Well help me move her out off the way" he stated as he held Hinata's shoulder and leaned her against him while Hanabi stooped to gather her legs. They then slowly moved her to the couch in the living room. Hanabi then proceeded to the kitchen to fetch Hinata some water on the order of Hiashi while he went to close the front door. He then sat beside Hinata and placed her head into his lap, he took the water from Hanabi and placed it to her lips, she drank greedily then sighed.**

"**Whooo that was refreshing" she stated as her eyes fluttered open.**

"**Ah I thought we lost you there for a moment baby girl" **

"**I think I was just reliving a nightmare, for a minute there I thought I encountered Hanabi" she then snickered. "That would just have been awful"**

"**Ahm!" Hanabi violently cleared her throat.**

"**Um baby girl I don't think what you just saw was a dream at all" he said as his eyes turned to look at the scowl on Hanabi's face, following her father's gaze Hinata's eyes landing on a very angry face.**

"**HANABI!!!" she shouted still in shock. "What are you doing here?! She asked not too friendly.**

"**Well I invited her here Hinata, you guys haven't talked or spent time with each other in such a long time that I figure, since Hanabi was on her college break you guys could get acquainted. So I called her up and asked…. Well more like begged her o visit" Hiashi explained.**

"**YOU WHAT?!" questioned Hinata. Drawing close to her father, she whispered in his ear; "Are you getting crazy, you know we hate each other, why would you do a thing like that?"**

"**Well you are sisters, ever since that fight you guys had when your mom died, I have been feeling guilty because it was my fault, so I thought I should fix it"**

"**You have to do no such thing and that fight was never your fault, it wasn't your fault that mom married you after she got knocked up by her father, who didn't want her by the way. You have been nothing but a good father to her and what did she do when you were at your most vulnerable, she turned against you. She claimed that she hates us both and wished that mom had never married you, she claimed it was your fault mom died, which is BULLSHIT!" she shouted the last part.**

"**Darling, the language" scolded Hiashi.**

"**Sorry dad but you know its true, I defended you and that's why we had that fight. I was so glad when she went away to college, uh what a relief, but now look what you've done. You've gone and killed it, you've now ruined a perfectly good life" she threw a disgusted glance at Hanabi then got up to leave for her room.**

"**But Nata-san, she's your sister, you've got to give this a try" he pleaded at her retreating form.**

"**No thank you pa" this was her last utterance as she left the room. She went straight to her room and closed the door then moaned aloud as she threw herself on her bed. **"Why, why, why. Why Kami, why? Not when I was just starting to forget" **she complained to herself. **"I just know ama hate this; I can feel it to my bones. This lil visit if hers is not going to go well for me" **Hinata shivered at the thoughts that crossed her mind of all the horrible things Hanabi had ever done to her and all the ones she was planning on doing now that she was here. **"I better get myself prepared for the fight of a life time…."** she thought again as the events of her dream returned in a flourish. **"…If am going to survive this encounter" **she then rolled over onto her back and quickly fell asleep. **

**Later that night, they ate dinner in silence, well except for Hiashi's attempts at trying to start up conversations which only got ignored or made the silence even worse. When all was consumed both Hinata and Hanabi excused themselves from the table, Hinata kissed Hiashi good night and went straight to her room, Hanabi then thanked Hiashi for the delicious dishes he prepared on the account that she was visiting then went to unpack her things in the spare bedroom. Reminiscing that night Hinata crossed of the day as the worst she'd ever lived through, Hiashi marked it as the most awkward and Hanabi listed it as a prelude of what was to come.**

********************

**A/N: hey guys am sorry for taking this long to upload but I have CAPE/Exams and they are really important so I've got to be studying like hell. I know you understand. Am still writing but it'll take longer than usual so please bear with me, please. An I hope you like this chap so keep reviewing it makes me happy when you do and it ensures that I keep writing, ok. **

**Kaylia**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10_**Class President and an Unexpected Visit**_

"**G'Morning class" stated Kuranai-sensei perkily as she placed her luggage on her desk.**

"**Good Morning Kuranai-sensei" everyone responded.**

"**Well I guess everyone's anxious as the results from the class president elections are in" at this everyone perked up.**

"**Well not to drag this out more than is necessary, I will announce our class president for this year" as Kuranai-sensei reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope the whole class went still as if every last person was holding their breath. She pulled out the envelope and without hesitation tore it open. She keenly look at the name inscribed on the paper and then at the class. The room was so quiet with anticipation that if a pin dropped a mile away it could be heard.**

"**Kuranai-sensei!! Hurry and announce the winner already. This silence is killing me, if it goes on any longer ama start losing my hair" Chouji complained as he comforted his growling tummy. "Plus am hungry" he added with a moan.**

"**Ah Chouji" moaned teased Ten –Ten as she pinched him on the cheek.**

"**Well guys, here I go. The class president of room 12a for the year 2009 is no other than Ino Yamachi! " announced Kuranai-sensei with all the preppy-ness she could muster, which is not much I can tell you. At this statement the whole class erupted into cheers of joy, well not exactly everyone. **

**Sakura, Temari and Hitomi had scowls so ugly etched across their face that if they could see themselves they would die of a heart attack. While everyone around jumped with glee they sat crossed legged in their seats with their hands folded defiantly across their chest.**

"**Everyone, everyone please calm down, am not finished yet" pleaded Mrs. Sarutobi at the top of her lungs.**

"**Hey! Where are you guys going?1" she asked sternly at the fleeing forms of Naruto and his gang. Everyone else but Naruto quickly turned around to face their teacher. Kuranai- sensei dramatically folded her hand across her chest as she waited patiently for them to explain their attempted escape.**

"**Well….. uh…" stammered Kiba as he scratched his head searching for an excuse.**

"**Well what Kiba's trying to say.... to say, is……"added Shikamaru a bit flustered trying to save their asses.**

"**We have soccer practice with Kakashi sensei for first period. Your time is up as you can see by the clock but we did not want to be rude and interrupt your speech but we also did not want upset Kaka-sensei as well by being late so we decided to just leave silently. Do you have a problem with that?" Naruto added arrogantly.**

"**Uh… uh" stammered Mrs. Sarutobi as she took a quick glance at her watch to confirm what Naruto said. "But am not finished" she complained, fully resigned to the fact that they had all rights to leave as her time was up.**

"**Don't worry Kuranai- sensei, they can leave I'll relay the rest of what happens here to them later" added Sakura happily as she turned and cast a brilliant smile at Naruto. Naruto seeing the smile designated for him scowled at Sakura as he turned and exited the class room.**

"**Well thank you Sakura, I guess we'll be seeing you at lunch" added Sasuke thankfully as he turned tail and followed after Naruto. At this squad prissy-ness released a shy giggle.**

"**But… but…" Kuranai-sensei didn't get to finish her statement as the rest of them without a glance back ward turned and left the classroom as well.**

"**Ah well, we'll just have to continue without them. Ino will you come up here please" at this Ino walked meekly up towards Kuranai-sensei, upon reaching her, Mrs. Sarutobi reached inside her bag for the class president pin. She then reached forwarded and pinned it to Ino's shirt.**

"**Congratulations Ms. Yamachi. I hope you serve us well this year" she commended Ino as she shook her hand.**

"**Will do Kuranai-sensei. I'll definitely do my best" replied Ino with much confidence and dedication.**

"**Well everyone…." Stated Kuranai-sensei as she turned to face the class. "Please put your hand together and help me welcome your vice president for this year; Sakura Hanai" at this both Temari and Hitomi erupted into squeals of joy, they were soon joined in their celebration by a few students. Sakura slowly made her way up to the front of the class with a shocked look smeared across her face and two fully charged and energized friends pushing her towards the teacher.**

"**Well Ms. Hanai, I hope you serve the class well this year" Kuranai- sensei commended Sakura as she pinned the badge to her shirt. "Congratulations" she added with a smile when she was finished.**

"**Arigato!" Sakura shouted at Mrs. Sarutobi, her reaction catching everyone off guard. "Eh… Sorry, I just meant I'll do my very best to serve you guys well. Thank you for nominating me, I feel so loved…"**

"**Yeah really. Believe what ever makes you feel make good" Ino added so that only those who were up front could hear. At this Sakura threw her a nasty look that said 'shut up bimbo'. "Just because you got class president doesn't make you queen of the universe, you know" she stated harshly .At this Ino laughed then stuck her tongue out at her and walked off the stage.**

"**Have a problem with my queenly attitude, deal with it. In the mean time, while you and your friends plot and scheme at trying to get back at me, I'll be off at class learning" stated Ino confidently as she rejoined her posse.**

"**Well you are all now dismissed, sorry for taking out a little of your class time, I'll explain to your teachers, so be off" added Kuranai-sensei as she picked up her books and headed towards the door. At this everyone glanced up at the class clock, realizing that they were all now 15 minutes late for class, all grabbed their belongings and rushed for the door.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"**Ai, that woman is such a pain" complained Naruto as he led the group towards the changing room.**

"**Hey, don't be so harsh, she is a good teacher" Kiba defended**

"**Well I guess she isn't too bad" he stated with a far away tone in his voice, as if he was thinking about something else. **

"**Uh Sasuke as I recall, I could have sworn I heard you invited Ms. Hanai to our table today"**

"**Uhhh….. Did I?" Sasuke added innocently**

"**Don't play the fool. You know she's been after me since day one, hoping my popularity will advance her status around here but guess what am not interested"**

"**Well what does that have to do with me?"**

"**You seem to not notice that I don't really like her too much and now because of your selfish thinking am going to have to puke my lunch this afternoon"**

"**Well sorry, that am not thinking about your welfare 24/7 master, next time I'll ask before I invite anyone to sit with us" stated Sasuke a bit angry now. "You're all ways so full of yourself. It's always about you. Had it ever occurred to you that I might like Sakura and that this is not all about you" this drew a loud gasp from everyone in the group.**

"**Your suppose to be my best friend" Sasuke added with a laugh "What a joke, selfish people like you don't know what it means to care about someone. You self…"**

"**I can't take this ranting any longer, am gone for a walk" Naruto stated as he marched away.**

"**Naruto! Wait he didn't mean it" shouted Kiba trying to convince Naruto to stay.**

"**Hey baka! What are we to tell Kaka- sensei when you don't show up" shouted Shikamaru at his retreating form.**

"**What ever sounds best" Naruto shouted in reply and he was around the corner and out of sight.**

"**That idiot, always so selfish, only thinking about him self" cursed Shikamaru under his breath.**

"**I hate him, always acting so cool, who made him the leader of our group anyways" complained Sasuke as he walked off continuing his journey towards the changing room.**

"**Come on, were already late, no time to loiter around thinking about things that'll never change" at this both of them turned to follow Sasuke.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"That Sasuke, always complaining about one thing or the next, geesh. How was I supposed to know he had a thing for Sakura … brrrr" **he inwardly shivered in disgust at the idea. **"Of all the girls in this school to like, he falls for the one who has an ulterior motive. Baka! **At the thought of girls his mind started to drift and what other girl to start thinking of but the one he wants most to ignore. **

**He berated himself constantly as images of his previous encounter with Hinata flooded his mind. He could now see as clear as the day it happened, Hinata's soft lips as they met his in a sweet and glorious kiss, he could distinctly remember her moaning in his embrace. All these images only serve to quicken his pulse as his blood began to over heat. He cursed himself out loud as he brought his hand to rub against his temple trying to rid himself of the haunting images, all the while his eyes were closed in earnest concentration as he continued walking.**

"**Awww! For crying out loud, would you watch where you're going!" cried a now angry Hanabi as her butt ached from its hard contact with the floor. At this Naruto's eyes flew open in surprise to see a fragile looking female sitting on the floor with a scowl on her face.**

"**Am so sorry. I didn't see you there; I was distracted for a moment. Let me help you up" he stretched his hand out to her. Hanabi for the first time looked up to meet Naruto's gaze and the face her gaze landed on pleased her very much, with a flirty smile she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up off the ground.**

"**Thank you…" she added verbalized as she brushed off her jeans but in her mind she really said 'break me off a piece a this guy, what a hottie I wonder if he's old enough' she licked her lips excitingly.**

"**It's Naruto. Well I guess you're new around here because I would have remembered if I saw a pretty face like yours around here before. Plus you look a lot older than the other girls around here, so am guessing your not a transfer student, not that you look old, oh contraire; you look as young and fresh as spring flower just in bloom" he smiled to himself.**

"**Oh…. Well… thanks for the compliment, you're a sweet guy and your actually right about the transfer thing am actually a college student" she thanked him and then started to take off. As she slipped passed him he grabbed a hold off her upper arm halting her in her tracks.**

"**I didn't quite get your name" he explained**

"**Oh, am Hanabi" **

"**Well take care beautiful, hope to see you around some other time, where we can get more acquainted" he added with a wink and a smirk.**

"**You just might get your wish, lover boy" she joked as she blew him a kiss then walked off.**

"Damn that girl is hot……… but she reminds me of someone, I can't quite place who yet. Anyways wait till the guys hear about this"** he smiled to himself all the way to the locker rooms and out unto the field all the while thinking of ways to woe this girl.**

*****************

"**Aw, Hinata are you gonna eat that slice a cake you got there on your tray"**

"**Oh n-no Chouji, am full, so you can have it" Hinata answered after she looked down at the slice of chocolate cake that was stilling waiting to be eaten on her lunch tray. Chouji then reached over and took the cake.**

"**So is everyone going to the camp out this Friday?" asked Ino**

"**What camp out?" asked Hinata truly confused.**

"**Don't tell me you guys forgot?!" yelled Ino**

"**No we didn't, Hinata is the only one when it comes to this one" added Ten-Ten**

"**Uh am sorry" stated Hinata still not sure about what it is that she was forgetting.**

"**The Annual Bonfire fiasco, remember, the one announced by the principle last week. The one we all agreed to go to?" Ino informed seeing the look of confusion on Hinata's face**

"**Oh man" she moaned**

"**You truly forgot, didn't you, well I didn't really expect any better from my knuckled headed cousin, so I took the liberty off paying for you, so there is nothing for you all to get riled up about" added Neji **

"**Phew" Ino exhaled with relief. "Hinata you are so forgetful, God. You're like a baby that needs constant attention"**

"**Sorry, Ino" Hinata added ashamed**

"**Well the good thing is that you're coming. Thanks baby" she blew Neji a kiss. **

"**Huh?" Hinata voiced in confusion at what had just taken place between Ino and Neji.**

"**Don't look so surprised Hinata, they've been together since middle school" explained Ten-Ten**

"**What! An am just knowing this because?"**

"**Well we keep our relationship between the gang so we've never gone public plus we did hint it to you when we had this Bonfire conversation the first time, remember" seeing the blank look on Hinata's face Ino decided to refresh her memory. "Remember when Neji said **'Definitely, who'd wanna miss out' **when Sumaru asked if we were going to go to the bonfire thingy majiggy then he winked at me and I blushed?" at this Hinata still looked lost.**

"**Well I tried" Ino comforted herself as she decided to let the conversation go.**

"**But... b-but…" she didn't get to finish her statement as an unexpected guess joined the conversation.**

"**But what Hinata?" asked Hanabi as she made her way over to their table.**

"**Huh, Hanabi" Both Hinata and Neji voiced in shocked unison, as she took a seat between Hinata and Chouji.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?!" but before Hanabi could answer Ino voiced a question of her own.**

"**Who the heck is this?!"**

"**Am Hanabi" she added with a warming smile. "… and you might be?"**

"**None of your business" Ino added as she turned to look at Neji questioningly**

"**Oh guys this is my cousin, Hinata's older sister; Hanabi"**

"**You never told us you had an older sibling Nata-san?" chimed the rest of the group.**

"**Uh…. Agh…" stammered Hinata as she racked her brain for a reason why she didn't tell the gang before hand that she had a sister.**

"**Yes Nata-san, why didn't you mention me before…" Hanabi added with a crooked smile. "Nata-san, is that what they're calling you now a days" she chuckled loudly; this etched a scowl across Hinata's face. She hated it when Hanabi made fun of her.**

"**I really don't like this girl" added Ino to Neji as she saw the scowl that appeared on Hinata's face when Hanabi made her comment.**

"**You have a problem with that big sister" Hinata asked Hanabi as her anger started to boil over.**

"**As if I'd care, anyways" Hanabi added nonchalantly**

"**You still haven't answered the question of why you're here."**

"**Well, if you really want to know. I dropped by to check upon you. You know to find how your school life is; who are your friends, enemies if you have any and if you had a boyfriend…."**

"**Like that'd be any of your God Damned Business!" shouted Hinata**

"**Wow, wow calm down lil sis. You've sure developed quite the hot temper since I've been away"**

"**She didn't have one until you showed up" whispered Ten-Ten**

"**And you should have stayed away at college! I want you to leave this table this minute. If you don't then I will" commanded Hinata, at this Hanabi snickered not making a move to leave the table. Hinata seeing that she was not interested in leaving picked up her tray and made a beeline for the exit.**

"**Hinata wait what are you doing?" asked Ino quite angry at the fact that Hinata was making Hanabi win.**

"**Am leaving" she shouted back**

"**You get back here this instant young miss!" shouted Ino, the whole cafeteria was now tuned into what was going on at their table.**

"**You get back her this instance…." Her voice broke with the pain it was causing her too see her friend give in to this monster that was her sister. "… and show this bitch who is boss!" at this the whole cafeteria gasped in shock. Hinata cringed at the thought that Ino had called Hanabi what she always wanted to all these years. She then turned around and looked at Ino.**

"**I can't" was all she said as the unshed tears she had been holding in sprung from her eyes. She quickly turned around and dashed out of the canteen. This response made Ino mad, she shrieked like a ****Valkyrie. This got everyone scared; she then turned to face Hanabi.**

"**You know I once promised that girl that no matter what I'd always have her back and I just want to let you know that I intend to keep that promise" at this she grabbed up her unfinished bottle of cherry flavoured soda and poured it all over Hanabi, who gasped in shock as she flew to her feet. The cafeteria too gasped in shock.**

"**Now you look on the outside as you do on the inside; like crap. Don't mess with my friends. Have a nice day Watabi" stated Ino as she strolled out of the canteen with the gang in tow and the eyes of everyone watching them.**

*************************

"**Wow that was a nasty fight" **

"**That Ino is one dirty fighter; don't wanna mess with that girl man"**

"**You two quiet down"**

"**And that Hinata is a chicken, having people fight her own battles for her" stated Sakura in disgust.**

"**Yeah such a wimp" agreed Temari and Hitomi who was also sitting at Naruto's table for lunch. **

"**Right Naruto" Sakura asked trying to get him to add to the conversation.**

"**But I can't believe that girl's Hinata's sister" added Temari. This was the same thought that nagged at Naruto's sub conscience.**

"**Mmm" was his muffled response as he was not too interested in starting up a convo with Sakura but he didn't want to not answer so as to tick Sasuke off, they were best friends after all and one fight was enough for one day.**

"**Hey isn't that Watabi girl the one you told us about?' asked Kiba**

"**Her name is Hanabi and yes she is the same girl" at this Sakura began to scrunch up her face she didn't like what she was hearing and she was beginning to dislike this Hanabi person.**

"**Well I guess this is your chance to move in" encouraged Shikamaru**

"**Yep, this is your chance to play the knight comes to the rescue" added Kiba as both him and Shikamaru burst out laughing.**

"**Yeah, yeah keep laughing, it won't be so funny when I have her a as n...." he stopped suddenly as he remembered that they weren't the only ones at their table today.**

"**Well hurry up now before you miss your golden opportunity" at this Naruto looked up to see Hanabi slowly leaving the cafeteria. He quickly picked up his lunch tray and ran after her.**

"**Naruto! Wait!" shouted Sakura as she tried to stop Naruto from chasing after Hanabi but she was too late, he had placed his tray on top of the garbage bin and was out of there.**

"That bitch, who does she think she is, stealing my Naruto? I'll make her pay" **thought Sakura to herself as a wicked smile etched across her face.**

*****************

"**Hey leaving so soon" asked Naruto when he finally caught up to Hanabi outside.**

"**Yeah I don't stay too long in places am not wanted" she added with a fake giggle.**

"**Well can I give you a ride home" he asked not sure where to take the conversation.**

"**That's a sweet thought but no thanks, I already have a drive..." she pointed in the direction of a red BMW convertible parked just a few metres away. "Plus don't you guys still have classes?" she questioned.**

"**Something like that but who could penalize a guy for not thinking straight when in the presence of such a beautiful lady" he complimented her. "Plus around here I practically do what I want to" he boasted.**

"**Is that so?" she taunted him to go on.**

"**Very much, I'm the school soccer team's star mid-fielder and captain; I'm practically royalty around here"**

"**So I guess the girls around here swoon left, right and centre when you pass by especially since you own such a handsome face" he blushed at this comment**

"**You can say so, although it as brought me a lot of unwanted attention sometimes"**

"**Well Mr. Star mid-fielder, I'm impressed" she added with a smirk as she covered the few feet that was between them in no time. She was now so close to him he could smell the perfume she was wearing. Naruto swallowed hard before he spoke.**

"**So what's my reward?" she smiled up at him as her hands reached inside her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. She began to scribble away on the paper, when she was finished she handed it to him.**

"**What's this" asked Naruto**

"**My number silly, what expected more" she teased, as Naruto looked at what was written on the paper then placed it into his shirt pocket.**

"**Am willing to take whatever you're giving" he teased back, this emitted a small giggle from Hanabi.**

"**So you like older girls, huh?" she asked as she lifted her hand and traced it across his lips.**

"**Not really, just you"**

"**Ha I see, right answer. Anyways I got to go home and change, why don't you call me later, we might be able to work something out" she flirted**

"**Ok" at this she tipped up on her toes and kissed Naruto, she then turned and walked over to her car, got in and drove off with out looking back, leaving Naruto there standing in her dust.**

***********************

**A/N: I had much fun writing this chapter, boy do I like screwing wit things, well I mean making thins complicated. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did. After finishing this chappie I couldn't wait to get to the next and I know you guys are gonna love that one too. Anyways enjoy. Oh and the next chap is gonna have a lemon so for those who can't handle that kind of stuff don't read any more after the dinner segment. Yep.**

**Kaylia**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 _A Date and So Much More_

**-Cell phone ringing continuously-**

"**Hello, Hanabi speaking" answered Hanabi**

"**Hey, it's Naruto"**

"**What's up lover boy" she joked as she released a small giggle**

"**Just calling to see if you're cool"**

"**Well thanks for the concern, I am fine and you?" she added politely**

"**Not doing so well" **

"**Wanna tell me what's wrong, I might be able to make it better" she flirted**

"**I know you could, that's why I called"**

"**Really, so what's the problem?" she asked**

"**Well you see, I am kind of feeling only and I was gonna go out and get something to eat anyways so I was wondering if you'd like to come along" he stated confidently**

"**Mhm, let me think about that........... well I have nothing here that's keeping me so I guess why not" she stated**

"**Cool. I'll pick you up around 7?"**

"**Ok"**

"**Bye beautiful lady" he teased**

"**See you later lover boy" she teased back before she hanged up her cell phone. She looked at her bedside clock and saw that it was now 5:30 pm; she decided it was time for her to take a bath. She strolled into her bathroom and proceeded to turn on the tap filling the bath with warm water, she then added some bubble bath to it then turned away to light an incense candle. **

**When the tub had in enough water she turned off the tap then stepped back and started to slip off her robe. She smiled to herself as she inwardly shivered at the feel of the cottony material rubbing against her silky skin. She then stepped in to the bath and then settled down for soothing soak. She inhaled deeply then closed her eyes. She began to think about the date she had with Naruto tonight; all the things that could happen, the fun they'll have and how much she actually liked this guy even though she was three years his senior. She then promised herself that she would make tonight worth his while.**

**After about 30 mins she decided it was time to get dressed, so she dawn her robe and left the bathroom. She then went into her closet and began rummaging through to see what she had to wear. After about 20 mins she finally decided on what it is she was going to wear; she chose a red spaghetti strapped mini dress made of a glittery material, to match with this she choose a pair strap up sliver stilettos.**

**She then quickly styled her hair; letting it loose so that it hung below her shoulder, she did her make then got dressed. She grabbed up her purse and went down stairs.**

*********************

"**Ahem" Hiashi almost choked on his food when Hanabi strolled into the dining room., following his gaze Hinata's eyes landed on the gorgeous figure standing at the door way, she too almost choked on her food.**

"**And where are you going?" asked Hiashi**

"**Out" was all the answer she gave as she smiled at Hinata's shocked expression**

"**Out where. Its dinner time and with who?"**

"**Not that it's any of your business but I met this guy his names Naruto, Hinata might know him. Well he invited me out to dinner and am going"**

"**What about our family dinner" begged Hiashi**

"**Family, what a joke" she said with a laugh, at this the door bell rang. "I guess that's him right now. Anyways don't wait up for me, ta-ta" she smiled as she turned around and left. At this both Hinata and Hiashi ran to the front door just in time to see Naruto go back around to the driver's seat of his new and expensive looking, sleek and shiny black jaguar. He quickly hopped in and sped off down the street leaving a trail of dust in his wake.**

"**That Baka, doesn't he knows that speeding kills" Hinata stated **

"**What was that Nata-san?" asked Hiashi as they made their way back to the table.**

"**Oh nothing dad" she replied. **"I can't believe his audacity, doesn't he know she's my sister! That jerk! After all that he has done to me, he goes and date my evil sister"** even though she was thinking to herself, her despise for what those two had done emitted on the outside.**

"**Hinata are you ok?" asked Hiashi concerned when her heard her growl**

"**Huh?"**

"**You seem to be angry at something, plus your face looks all distorted as if you're in pain or something"**

"**Huh... huh. Am ok, it's just that my tummy's cramping me a little" she lied not wanting to have to discuss the extent of what as been happening in her life recently with her father.**

"**So I guess I'll go lay down for a bit" she said as she began to get up from her chair.**

"**Don't you wanna finish eating" asked Hiashi concerned.**

"**Am not really hungry anymore" she stated as she made her way to the stairs.**

"**But...b-but...."**

"**Dad am ok, you finish up**** here, then go to bed. See you tomorrow" she blew him a kiss then made her ascent to her room.**

**She dropped herself carelessly unto her bed and moaned aloud at the frustration she was now feeling. A million and one thoughts were surging through her head and none of which were pleasant; **"That bastard how can he do this and that slut, doesn't she know she is three years his senior. Lucky for her he's 18 or else the cops would be looking for her right now. Throw her ass in jail that's what she deserves........ Anyways why do I even care? It's not like we are together or anything. He can go out with any one he wants, for all I care...... but why Hanabi, my sister. Huh! Damn him" **she then rolled over onto her stomach and threw her pillow over her head as if trying to stifle her maddening thoughts.**

"I just can't believe the gall of that boy and that slut!"

"Don't worry this fling of his means nothing. He only belongs to you, can only belong to you" **the last part echoed as the unknown voice slipped away.**

"**What the hell was that!" questioned Hinata out loud as she was frightened by what she just thought she heard.**

"**Hello is there someone in here apart from me?' her voice shrank to a squeak as fear started to grip her body.**

"**He-hello" her voice broke as she sat up in bed and started to vigilantly look around her room. "Hello!" she shouted into the emptiness as she got no answer. The fear had started to penetrate the depths of her souls and it showed as the tears spilled over her eye rims and flooded the world.**

"**I said who the hell said that! Answer me!" she started to shout at no one in particular. "Please answer me" she cried. When an answer was still not forth coming she fell back in her bed and wrapped herself tightly in her blanket. She continued to cry as she tried to comfort herself by hugging her body and rocking to sleep. She did this for about two hours with no relief as the fear she felt still lingered. She was even awake when Hiashi came upstairs went into his room then turned off the lights and went to sleep. Unfortunately sleep did not come to her until early that morning after she had stopped thinking about the creepy voice and trying to decipher what it meant by what it said.**

*********************

"**Oh Naruto that was the best restaurant experience I had in a while, thank you for inviting me out" stated Hanabi with a smile as Naruto guided her towards the passenger side of the car.**

"**Well your welcome. It wasn't that much of a big deal anyways" he stated nonchalantly. **

"**So where are we headed now" she asked as they reversed out of the restaurant's parking lot.**

"**Well I was gonna take you home" he answered without looking at her as he cruised the car down the streets.**

"**So soon, it's only ten o'clock" she complained with a smile.**

"**What have some place in mind" he asked seriously as he drove.**

"**Mhm" she nodded as she blushed a bright red.**

""**Well spill it won't you" he commanded**

"**Well I was thinking, why don't we check out your place"**

"**Ok"**

"**Really?" she asked unsure**

"**Why not, it's not like my parents are around anyways, not that they'd have a problem with you coming over" he stated as he made a u-turn and started to head towards his home. They shared the rest of the drive towards Naruto's home in silence. He swung the car up his drive way and into his parking space of the garage as the door opened automatically.**

**He exited the car then went around to the passenger side to help Hanabi out of the car, he then locked up and using a door at the side they entered into the kitchen.**

"**Wow..... Is this your kitchen, its huge" exclaimed Hanabi in awe.**

"**This is nothing, wait till you see the rest of the house" Naruto added with out much interest. Hanabi's eyes popped as Naruto brought her on a tour of the whole house which took more than an hour as he stopped to explain and tell the tales behind the various objects that Hanabi found fascinating. Finally he brought her up to his room which was on the third floor.**

"**This is your room?" Hanabi asked in shocked surprise.**

"**Yep, We****lcome to Chateau de Naruto*" he added jokingly then laughed.**

"**This ain't funny, this room's as big as a whole house, well Hiashi's anyways" she stated still taken aback by the size of the room. "What do you parents do for a living?" she asked quite curious.**

"**If I told you that I'd have to kill you and I don't wanna have to ruin that pretty lil face of ours now" he answered seriously as he strolled over to his mini bar and removed two cans of beer. What he just said dragged a nervous giggle from Hanabi.**

"**So where is your parents anyways?" she asked as she took the beer he passed her.**

"**Well who ever knows where those two are? Their hardly here so I don't get why they bought such a big house, not that am not grateful or anything. Most times their abroad on business trips, I see them every two weeks or so" he shrugged.**

"**So you never get lonely" she added suggestively as she placed her beer on a table and walked over to take a seat on his huge couch, she then used her index finger to usher him over as she licked her lips teasingly. He smiled getting her drift and placed his beer on the table too and walked over to the couch.**

"**No. Not really, if am bored I just invite some friends over" he stated as he sat down beside her. She then turned to face him. He wore a huge smile on his face.**

"**You know if you're lonely now, I'll be glad to keep your company" she voiced sexily as she used one hand to slip her dress straps off her shoulder. Seeing this, Naruto bit into his bottom lip. Hanabi then drew closer and placing her hand around his neck leaned forward and initiated the kiss. Her kiss was soft and sensual and it penetrated deep down to Naruto's loins.**

**He grabbed her by her hair and forced her face closer to his as he deepened the kiss. Hanabi could taste his need like raw electricity flickering across her tongue. In a flurry of movements both their clothes were gone. Hanabi got up off the couch and went to kneel in front of Naruto, she then grabbed him by the neck and drew his head towards her for another blood warming kiss. She let her hand drift down towards his loins, she gasped in surprise to find his manhood erect and ready.**

**With out much hesitation she ran her hand up and down its length repeatedly and this drew a long and exciting groan from Naruto, this sent a gush of wetness pooling down between Hanabi's thighs. She quickly bent her head down and took all of him between her lips. She used her tongue to stroke him up and down his length, all the time Naruto is cursing and swearing and moaning out her name.**

**She looked up at him and licked her lips and smiled, she then returned to her administrations on his dick. She used her tongue to swirl around its head and using her teeth nipped him. He screamed out with the pleasure coursing through his body, not being able to control himself any longer, Naruto grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her up. He went behind her and pushed her over unto the couch, with her hands bracing on the couch, Hanabi prepared herself for his entry.**

**Holding her tightly by the waist, Naruto thrust forward in one fluid moment. Hanabi screamed aloud upon his entry, she could feel his full length buried up to its hilt inside of her. He then moved one hand from her hip and placed it on her breast, as he started to encircle the nipple with his thumb he started to move. Thrust after thrust he made Hanabi moan and scream his name, thank god they were the only ones in the house.**

"**Oh Naruto..... Uh...uh... please" moaned Hanabi as she felt the pleasure inside her build to a crescendo.**

**Naruto**** kept pumping and thrusting even when Hanabi's scream of pleasure became ear shattering. Feeling that he too was about to climax, he brought both his hands between Hanabi's arms and gripped her shoulders and pulled her up to him the same time he thrusted. Hanabi screamed as she came, feeling Naruto's dick penetrate her inner most parts. Naruto came just a few seconds behind Hanabi. **

**They both fell on to the couch breathless, still intertwined. Neither wanting to move so they fell asleep this way.**

*************************

***'****chateau' means 'castle' and 'de' means 'of' and when used in between two nouns shows ownership. There fore Chateau de Naruto means Castle of Naruto or Naruto's Castle.**

**A/N: ok that was my first lemon scene for this story so I want you all to review and tell me hoe it was, whether you guys like it or not. You know, was it too graphic, could be more graphic, was it ok, you know whatever. And keep reading the next chap will be up soon, hopefully and review, review, review. Ok.**

**Kaylia**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 _**Getting a Detention is so Embarrassing**_

"**Hey thanks for last night, I had fun" smiled Hanabi as Naruto pulled up to Hiashi's House around 9 o'clock.**

"**It was my pleasure" he added with a smirk.**

"**Well give me a call anytime you wanna hang or just feeling lonely" Hanabi stated with a wink at Naruto.**

"**I don't think so" he stated blatantly**

"**Huh?" Hanabi questioned as she exited the car, feeling sure her ears must have deceived her.**

"**Well am super late, so I gotta go"**

"**Naru...to..." she said as he sped off not un-confirming what she heard.**

"I must have heard wrong, he could not have said that this was over. Plus we didn't even use any protection last night, it's a good thing I just had my period. Stupid, stupid girl!" ** She mentally berated herself as she entered the house.**

**************************

"Am so dead so dead. I can't believe I over slept. Well........ I do believe, that stupid voice look what you made happen, am now two hours and some minutes late for school. Am sure to get a detention" **whined Hinata to herself as she looked out the window on her slow bus ride to school. She seem to count every tree that passed by as the anxiety she was experiencing threatened to overwhelm her, just as she was about to get off the bus, she saw a black jaguar flash by the bus and entered the school campus.**

"That car looks strangely familiar"** she thought to herself as she entered the school. When she entered the hallway she soon figured where she had seen that car before. Standing about two lockers away from hers stood Naruto arguing with a hall monitor.**

"**Phil come on, can't you let it slide this time" pleaded Naruto**

"**Am sorry Naruto, I can't"**

"**Bullshit man, Bullshit!"**

"**Naruto calm down"**

"**Don't tell me to calm....." as if sensing another presence he stopped what he was about to say and turned to look behind him. Hinata seeing that she has finally been spotted walked slowly towards the little gathering on the orders of Phil.**

"**I guess we have another punctuality delinquent" stated Phil as he wrote up Hinata.**

"**Am not a..." Hinata tried to explain but was stopped short by Phil.**

"**Heh heh, no need to explain just take the ticket" he said as he handed her the detention slip. "And here you go Mr. Popular" he said as he shoved Naruto's slip into his hand. "Ebisu-sensei will be seeing you guys at 2:30 enjoy the rest of your day. Ta-ta" he said as he waved good bye while smiling as he strolled off down the hall.**

**Hinata stared in bewilderment at the slip in her hand, she stood like this for a while not being able to react.**

"**Damn it!" she finally screamed**

"**Ahem" Naruto coughed exaggeratedly. This seemed to bring Hinata back to the reality that she was not alone. She slowly brought her gaze up to match Naruto's.**

"**Sorry" she squeaked then made a mad dash off down the hall.**

"**Huh boy" he said to himself, with one last look at the piece of paper in his hand he made off for class. **

********************

"**I still can't believe you got a detention" stated Ten-Ten as the gang sat down to lunch.**

"**I know" moaned Hinata.**

"**Well that's what you get for being a punctuality delinquent" Neji scolded **

"**Hey have some sympathy won't you" groaned Hinata. "I didn't mean to wake up late, it just happened" she tried to explain.**

"**Hey shut it Nata-san, you did the crime you pay the time" Ino chimed in.**

"**Ino" she moaned**

"**Tough love shuga"**

"**You guys are so mean" Hinata stated with a pout, at this the whole gang broke out into laughter. "What's so funny" asked Hinata.**

"**Man... you should have seen your face.... a while ago" explained Sumaru between each burst of laughter. "Man did you look ugly" at this the table erupted into more laugher. At this Hinata shrugged then stuck out her tongue but this made the situation worse as now people were falling off their seats from laughing.**

"**Am gone" stated Hinata as she took up her tray and made her way towards the exit.**

"**Hinata!" Ten-Ten shouted after her.**

"**Let her go" stated Ino. "Oh Hinata darling remember our sleep over on Thursday and don't forget your detention today or you might have double to serve tomorrow" Ino shouted after her, at this Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ino then gave her the death glare. She then quickly turned around and left the canteen.**

"**Man your evil" stated Neji with a smile.**

"Those evil children and they say they are my friends not even a little sympathy, humph" **she thought to herself as she headed for the locker rooms. P.E was about to start in the next ten minutes.**

************************

"**Good evening everyone, I'll be over looking the servitude of your detention today and for all first time offenders; am Ebisu-sensei and let it be known that I don't play around. So if y'all behave, our meeting today will be without incident" he added with a creepy smile, that made Hinata's skin crawl.**

**Everyone mumbled in agreement then took their seats. Hinata was sitting way at the back, not that there was a lot of children in the detention room today; about 10 or 11, so there were a few empty seats in front and beside her. The level of noise in the room was bearable; Hinata guessed it was because Ebisu-sensei was so scary.**

**She looked around and noticed that everyone was quite preoccupied, some were chatting away carelessly as if this was their normal everyday evenings, others were secretly playing on their Game Boy or Nintendo DS and others were just staring into space while chewing on their cuds like cows. Hinata then decided she wasn't going to waste her time in here, she had exams in a few weeks; the first exams for the school term and a early start on studying never killed anyone. So she turned around to slip a book out of her bag that was hanging loosely on the back of her chair.**

"**Are you supposed to be in here?" At this Hinata quickly turned to face the front of the classroom, curious to find out to whom Ebisu-sensei was talking. When she brought her body around to face the class, she soon quickly found out, there standing at the doorway was Naruto obviously late and proud. **

"**Am not quite sure but this is what this slip of paper says" he boldly stated as he walked forward to drop the detention slip on Ebisu's desk, then walked off heading straight for the back of the classroom.**

"**Hold it mister, mister Uzamaki" he shouted at Naruto, putting a stop to his walk. Naruto scrunched up his face then slowly turned to face Ebisu.**

"**Are you the Uzamaki, you know Naruto Uzamaki; our school's star footballer and straight A student" Ebisu spoke with such awe in his voice that it was clear he was a fan.**

"**Uh.... yes, who wants to know and why?" **

"**Nothing really" he added, at this Naruto turned to leave but was topped again by Ebisu-sensei.**

"**So why are here? He asked curiously.**

"**Not that its any of your business, but as you can clearly see from that slip of paper I just handed you, its because I was subsequently late" he replied with much attitude.**

"**Ohhh.... sorry dude, this is gonna surely put a dent in your perfect transcript."**

"**Not that I don't already know" he mumbled under his breathe. As he did this he looked down and who was to be sitting just under his nose without him realising but Hinata. He stared at her for a few seconds before he was dragged back to reality by what Ebisu-sensei was saying. **

"**I wonder which idiot gave YOU a detention." Ebisu stated while staring at the slip of paper in his hand.**

"**Who else but Phil the dick" replied Naruto as he slowly went by Hinata to take a seat exactly behind her.**

"**That Baka!" Ebisu shouted to no one in particular as he quietly sat back down in his chair.**

"'A' student. ' A' Student, are you guys kidding me that jerk actually as a working brain. Oh Kami why, you always seem to give the most to those who don't deserve it. You give him the looks, ego the size of Africa and the brains, what else is new" **Hinata thought to herself.**

"**Oh so you do find me attractive" At this Hinata quickly swivelled around in her chair, bringing herself face to face with Naruto.**

"**What?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Naruto snickered to himself before he answered.**

"**I said I guess you do find me attractive, I was beginning to think it was all in my head, not that I care if you do or not" he said with a shrug.**

"**And why would you say that" she asked quite angry at his supposed presumptuousness.**

"**Because you just said it baka" he stated with a smile**

"**Huh...no didn't" she stated firmly.**

"**Really you didn't, I could have sworn I heard you just a second ago"**

"**I didn't say it, I was thinking it to myself just ...." she stopped suddenly as realization hit her. "You were listening to my thoughts" she accused him. "I cant believe this, how long have you been doing this and what other secrets have you heard, but I thought you could only hear me when I was looking at you or you me" she raced on without a pause.**

"**Oi calm down. Deep breaths" Naruto cooed as he tried to stop Hinata from starting to hyperventilate. At this Hinata stopped talking and started to gulp for air trying to follow Naruto's advice as she could feel that she was close to going over the edge. A few minutes passed and she was back to normal. She then turned to face him again.**

"**What is going on?" she asked with a pleading edge to her voice.**

"**I don't know, this one is new, I was just sitting her staring at the back of your head and wondering to myself what you were thinking and your thoughts just came to me" he stated in awe more interested in what had just taken place than frightened.**

"**And your not freaked out by this?" asked Hinata curiously after seeing the expression on his face.**

"**Naw, not after the last time" he added nonchalantly. The memory of their last encounter made a blush such a furious red spread rapidly across her face. She quickly turned away, trying to hide her face. Her attempt at trying to hide the obvious brought a smile to Naruto's face, then as if the world became distorted, he stared to stare longing at Hinata's dark tresses as if seeing them for the first time.**

**He drew close to her as he tried to catch a whiff of her shampoo, as the scent flooded his nostrils he closed his eyes in ecstasy, remembering that night he first smelled her hair, immediately his blood started to burn and realizing this, he quickly drew himself back to reality. But this did not stop him from doing what he did next. He reached out his hand, his body shivering with longing as he wrapped her long black tresses around his fingers, then he gently brought them to his nose. He took a whiff then did the unthinkable; he brought them to his lips then placed a dainty kiss on it. He repeated this to another portion of her hair and as he was about to do it again he was stopped short by a yelp from Hinata.**

"**What the hell is going on around there!" shouted Ebisu-sensei in Hinata's direction. Her shout of surprise not only served to get Naruto's attention but it also got the class'.**

"**Oh nothing Ebisu-sensei, just taken aback by something in my book, she stated as she lifted the book in evidence. She then turned to look at Naruto who was surprisingly enjoying her little performance as indicated by the smile on his face.**

"**Well keep it down around there, your not the only one studying you know" this drew a confused look from Hinata as she wondered if Ebisu-sensei was really paying attention to what was going on.**

"**So you're studying huh?" Naruto asked.**

"**Yeah, I suck at math" she answered before she even knew it.**

"**Well I'd be willing to help you" he offered. Hinata quickly turned to face him.**

"**Really now. I really needed.... I don't think I'll need your help" she quickly added the last part as she remembered her sister.**

"**Why. It'd be my pleasure" he stated with a smile as he had quickly figured out the reason behind Hinata's decline.**

"**Nothing, just remembered Ino had already offered to help and I told her yes" she replied weakly.**

"**You know you are a bad liar" he stated. "You are just afraid that thus little arrangement might compromise the supposed relationship between your sister and me"**

"**But..." she was cut short by Naruto.**

"**Don't fret it, there is nothing going on between your sister and I so you wouldn't be coming between us and starting up a fight with your sister" he stated as he stared at her dead on.**

"**I-I-I wasn't thinking about that" she lied. ** "And why would I care if you were going out with my sister or not" **she thought to herself.**

"**Coul****d you just say what it is you want to and stop thinking it. And really you don't care?" he stated as if it was something normal for him to be reading someone's thoughts**.

"**Huh****...... would you stop doing that and stopping getting way ahead of yourself, you aren't that good looking" she said as she turned back around in her seat.**

"**Ouch!" Naruto hissed as if burned by Hinata's diss, he soon quickly got over it. "And why should I stop, I am beginning to enjoy this little connection between us plus you're so easy to read whether or not I can hear your thoughts" he drew close to whisper the last part in her ear. His breath against her ear sent a shiver rolling down Hinata's spine. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes against the pleasure it brought. Naruto seeing this smiled and decided to bring his administrations up a notch.**

**He then extended his tongue and flicked it across her ear. This caused Hinata to jump in surprise, clasping her hands against her mouth, trying to stifle another yelp. The expression on her face dragged small laughs from Naruto as he pulled away to lean back in his chair.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing" she questioned him angrily.**

"**Simple, I wasn't thinking" he stated as he looked off into space. He brought his gaze down back to her when the penetrating glare she was shooting him became annoying and unbearable.**

"**So what is your answer?" he asked as if what he just did never occurred.**

"**What answer?" asked Hinata as his question completely blew away what just happened from the forefront of her mind.**

"**To my study offer" he added just for her benefit as he rolled his eyes upward. **"So easy to forget, man does she have a shallow brain" **he thought to himself as he waited for her reply.**

"**So now am dumb!" Hinata launched at him.**

"**Huh" Naruto looked down at her in confusion.**

"**Not because I am**** not be a straight 'A' genius like you supposedly are, doesn't mean am stupid" she shouted at him as she quickly turned around in her seat.**

"**What...**** What, you can hear my thoughts too" he shouted in alarm.**

"**Taking in consideration what I just heard, obviously but that is far from the point, you prick!" she yelled at him.**

"**Hinata come on, I di..." he was suddenly interrupted by a wad of paper that slammed into the side of his head, he quickly looked to the direction that it came from and there he saw the culprit giggling.**

"**Hey fuck face!" ****he yelled as he got up and marched over to the skinny looking boy who looked to be no more than a fresh man. "Do you know who the fuck you're playing" he asked as he grabbed the boy by his shirt front pulling him up out of his seat so that he faced him**

**The boy snickered away as he looked at Naruto then back to his friends, sitting behind him. They cheered him on. "A no body" he finally stated as he brought his face back to Naruto's. He started to laugh once more. At this Naruto clenched his empty hand at his side into a tight fist. He then held the boy away from him, bringing his fist up to face level and made ready to swing.**

**The boy yelped in fright as he closed his eyes readying himself for the bone crushing impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto's hand at his side and a crying girl hanging to it like a drowning swimmer hanging on to a life saver for dear life. She started to cry.**

"**N-Naruto-kun, please don't hurt him. Please. I hate to see it when people fight" stated Hinata as she brought her gaze up to meet Naruto's. She slowly stood but still holing on to Naruto's hand. She dare not let it go for fear he might still pummel the boy. His anger could still be felt through the anxious flexing and un-flexing of his hands plus the veins still stood out on it.**

**Naruto, seeing the pleading look in her eyes and the tears, slowly started to lower the boy. He looked away bringing his gaze back to the boy. "On one condition" he stated the anger still visible in his voice.**

"**Anything" she quickly answered without taking into consideration the openness of her reply.**

"**Really, anything" Naruto stated with a smirk.**

"**Uh...uh let me re phrase that..."**

"**Nope no take backs. I let this little punk live if you become my girlfriend and let me help you with studying" the shock on Hinata's face was as obvious as the fact that the rest of the room was no longer minding their own business, except for Ebisu-sensei; he was fast asleep. About ten minutes passed while Naruto waited on Hinata's response but none seem to be forth coming.**

"**Well then I guess your time on earth is up" he told the now trembling form in his grasp, who I might say was crying like a girl and begging. Naruto forcefully wrenched his hand from Hinata's and poised to swing.**

"**Wait!" shouted Hinata. "If I agree to this you'll let this little boy live" he nodded in agreement with her question. "And every other idiot who accidently or purpose fully crosses your path after today?" Naruto looked her at for a second thinking through the extent of her proposal. Finally he answered; by letting go of the boy. He then poked him forcefully in the chest so that the boy fell helplessly into his chair.**

"**Punk, this is your luck day, you better thank the lady" he stated as he walked off to his seat.**

" **Th-th-thank you ma'am" he said as he still trembled all over from the fright of his encounter with the scariest person he'll ever meet.**

"Ma'am, what am I an old lady?" **Hinata thought to herself. She then stared down at the boy.**

"**Your welcome, it didn't cost you anything anyways" she then turned away, making a beeline for her seat. **"But it just cost me everything"** she sat reluctantly in her seat, her face the epitome of sadness as she fully thought through the predicament she just got herself in.**

"**Why the sad face all of a sudden?" asked Naruto as he drew forward seeing the expression on Hinata's face. But before she could reply the bell went off signalling that it was 4 o'clock; the end of the detention period.**

"**Well guys you're free to go" stated a just awakened Ebisu-sensei as he yawned. At this the whole room erupted into o noise; desk and chairs being dragged and pushed as the students eagerly fled the classroom. When all was silent and Naruto returned his gaze to the place where Hinata was sitting, he saw she was gone and he was alone in the room. During the commotion he had glanced away for a few minutes just to see what was happening and in that slip of time Hinata fled from under his nose. But instead of being angry Naruto just smiled. He had already won; this is what he told himself. He already has her where he wants her, there's no hiding from it now, she was his girlfriend. He slowly got up and retrieved his bag then walked out of the class room.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - _**The Yakumi Adventure- Day One**_

"**Hinata wake up, it's already 7:30****, we only have thirty mins to get to school before the bus leaves. Now get your ass up" shouted Ino as she scrambled all over the room to get their luggage ready. Hinata had slept over Ino's house has she would be the one carrying her and Temari to school today for the Camp out. She groaned aloud as she rolled over onto her back, she then slowly opened her eyes taking in her surrounding, catching a glimpse of the panicking Ino, she grumbled under her breath as she clumsily got off the bed.**

**They had stayed up late last night; painting each others nails, doing their hair and packing their bags and after that they played twister and stayed up on the phone talking to Ten-Ten plus they were to excited about today to go to bed anyways, and look were that got them; not enough time to get to school. Hinata after regaining the coordination of her muscles went to help Ino with the bags. They then both went to the take a quick shower; one down stairs and the other upstairs. After hurriedly getting dress; Ino in a form fitting mini baby blue dress and black calf length tights and matching sneakers. Hinata wore a navy blue baggy jeans with a black mini tank top that exposed most of her stomach, she also wore black sneakers.**

**When they were all dressed, Hinata grabbed up her grey jacket and threw it over her travelling bag. They then both grabbed their luggages and bolted out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen were Ino's parents were having breakfast.**

"**Bye mom, bye dad" Ino shouted without even looking in their direction as she grabbed an apple and headed for the door.**

"**Bye auntie, bye uncle" stated Hinata waving frantically. She too then grabbed an apple then headed through the door. **

**They scrambled down the drive way and towards the car, quickly unloading their luggages in the trunk and then they hurriedly entered the car. As soon as Ino was seated she started the engine, then took a quick glance at the clock in the dashboard, it read 7:55. They now had five mins to pick up Ten-Ten and get to school before the bus leaves. Ino slammed on the gas, sending the car lurching forward with such ferocity that it almost snapped Hinata's head from her spine. She groaned in pain then quickly scrambled to fasten her seatbelt. **

******************

**Ino sped unto the school compound, turnings heads as she screeched to a stop in an empty parking space between a blue Suzuki and white Cadillac. They all highlighted from the car wobbling, well everyone except Ino.**

"**I think ama lose my breakfast" stated Ten-Ten weakly as she hunched over grabbing her stomach.**

"**Just don't lose it on my car" stated Ino uncaringly as she walked off towards the crowd of students in the parking lot.**

"**It's a good... thing... I didn't have break fast... this morning" stated Hinata as she heaved continuously, feeling as if she wanted to puke.**

**Slowly but surely both Ten-Ten and Hinata made their way over towards to crowd. When they got their they found out that Tsunadae-sensei was marking the register; checking if everyone was there and collecting last minute payments. **

"**So that's everyone one who's coming" she stated as she put her clipboard away. "Well this is the last year at Konoha High for all of you and your last ever camp out like this so I just want to say, kick up your feet and make sure to have fun, ok. Because when you get back its exam time" At this the congregation of students all moaned out in distress and this made Tsunadae laugh. "Well I'll be handing the rest of the proceedings over to Iruka-sensei".**

"**Well good mornings everyone" he said as he entered the centre of the gathering.**

"**Good morning Iruka-sensei" shouted everyone in response.**

"**Well let's get to it then. This camping trip will last a total of three days and we will return Monday morning meaning you all will return to school on Tuesday..." this statement was followed by a chorus of whooping and excited screams, whistles and shouts.**

"**Ok, ok quiet down. While on this camp out students will be placed into groups of six and each group will be given a colour and a name and will also be headed by a teacher, and the teacher will appoint a vice captain to be in charge when she or he is not around. You will do everything together; camp together, participate in events/contest together and all that jazz" at this he crowd broke out into mini conversations. "Hey, hey hold on now. Don't get too excited, there are rules and regulations that have to be adhered to, your leaders will inform you of them when they meet with you, ok. Now on to the good part. The grouping, this is not done by class or alphabetical order'.**

"**Group number one: Sakura, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Temari and Rock-Lee, your leader is Kakashi and your colour is blue". At this Ten-Ten turned to face Ino and Hinata with a pained look on her face then she silently mouthed 'why'.**

"**Don't worry, you have Rock-Lee at least, plus don't you two have a thing going" this dragged a crimson blush from Ten-Ten. She then playfully slapped Ino on the arm.**

"**Will this group please go over to Kakashi and he'll help you board the bus. Now, group two: Hitomi, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Hinata..." at this Naruto took a glance over at were Hinata was standing beside Ino. Their gazes met and he winked at her and smile, she quickly turned away and was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace by Ino, who then turned away to waved frantically at Neji who was slowly making his way over towards them.**

"**...your group leader is Kurenai and your group colour is red" at this the members all walked off heading out of the crowd and towards Kurenai-sensei, standing at one of the bus entrances.**

"**Group three: Chouji, Yu-Yu, Sai, Tifa, Sumaru and Yuuki, your leader is Ebisu and your colour is green. Now march along little minions".**

***********************

**After the grouping was finished and each teacher dictated the rules to their campers, everyone boarded the buses, group by group of course and unfortunately for Hinata, she ended up sitting beside Naruto, this was because Ino wanted to sit with Neji and she begged Hinata to allow her to and Hinata being the good friend that she was swallowed her fear and let her. When she boarded the bus the only seat available was the next to you know who. She gulped back down the fear and quickly fell into the seat next to him taking care not to look at his face.**

"**So I guess we meet again" Naruto stated nonchalantly as he stared out the window of the bus as it drove away from the school.**

"**Uh...uh" Hinata didn't know how to answer so she kept silent.**

"**Well you don't need to talk; I just hope you remembered our little deal" at this Hinata gasped then hurriedly covered her mouth, this made Naruto smile a little. He then turned his head to face her. "You forgot didn't you?" he asked still smiling.**

"**Aw no" she moaned as she hit herself across the head. This had Naruto chuckling. "What's so funny" Hinata complained. **

"**Nothing really, it's just that you're so cute when you act so childish" he added with a smile as he stared at her.**

"**Am not childish" she grumbled as she folded her hands across her chest, then suddenly Naruto leaned in close to her. He so was so close his breath fanned her neck and it sent a shiver rolling through out her being.**

"**Na-Naruto, what are you doing" she whispered, her frame held still, she was afraid that any small movement would cause her body to touch his.**

"**What you want me to" was all he answered as he moved closer still. Hinata was now slightly trembling with anxiety.**

"**Naruto we can't, remember the rules; if anyone sees us we're in big trouble".**

"**No one will see, plus nobody cares and Tsunadae-sensei did say we should have fun" at this his lips brushed against her neck and she gasped aloud.**

"**Hinata are you ok?" asked Ino, sitting about two seats behind Hinata.**

"**Oh, oh its nothing, am fine" she stammered as Naruto began his administrations on her neck, seemingly not worried about Ino coming down and checking on Hinata.**

"**Are you sure"**

"**Y...ye...yes.... am sure" she answered between the moans she had to be keeping down, for fear they might give them away.**

"**OoooKay then" Ino decided to let it go.**

"**Na... Naruto, y-you h-have t-to s-stop this in-instance" she pleaded, she then grabbed on to the upper arm of his left hand.**

"**Hinata sshh" he said as he tried to calm her down. He then used his free hand to remove her grip on his arm then he secured both her hands in his right hand and using his left, he covered her mouth, gently but tightly. Hinata tried to free herself by wiggling but stopped quickly when she remembered what would happen if they got caught.**

"**Just be calm am not going to hurt you, you'll enjoy this I promise" at this he lowered his mouth to her breast; he then proceeded to lick at her nipple through her shirt. Hinata arched her chest forward in response, thrusting her breast into his mouth. He began to suckle her through her shirt gently at first but when her writhing became more frequent he began to suckle it hard. **

**Hinata could feel the pooling of wetness between her thighs and she closed her legs tightly against it. There was also a burning sensation gnawing at her throat, it fought for release. All the pleasure that was coursing through out her body was building to a crescendo and it made her want to scream but this was not possible with Naruto's hand fastened across her mouth, all she could do was close her eyes against the gnawing feeling it caused in her throat. **

**Naruto shifted his gaze from her breast to her face and seeing her expression couldn't help but smile to himself, he then went back to torturing the poor girl. He sucked and sucked and finally he took her nipple between his lips and bit and this was the end for Hinata. Her chest arched forward to the farthest point then her body jerked violently forward and the sagged heavily back against her seat, disrupting the person behind her.**

"**Hey watch it!"**

"**Oh sorry about that, she was just having a little difficulty getting comfortable" answered Naruto for Hinata; he then slowly leaned back in his seat watching Hinata silently panting for air. He always knew he had it; the ability to drive any women wild. He smiled at this thought.**

"**Back to normal?" he asked Hinata as she turned red faced away from him, to stare out the window across from them. The students in that seat was sound asleep and had head phones in their ears. What luck.**

"**As normal as one can get after such an experience" she answered still averting her gaze.**

"**Well, there is more of that to expect, now that your my girl and don't even try to complain because the look on your face didn't lie, you liked it, a whole lot" he added the last part when Hinata opened her mouth to protest. He then smiled at the baffled look on her face then turned around to look out the window again. Hinata then turned to look at him but he was already fast asleep. She continued to stare at the boy who had just brought her tremendous pleasure and had promised her more, he looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep, then she remembered that at first he didn't like her or rather refuse to accept that he could be attracted to her. She laughed quietly at this irony then reached into her hand bag that was hung on the seat before her to remove her I-pod. She plugged the hear phones into her ears and then scrolled through the menu putting to play 'Teen hearts beating faster' by Panic at the Disco. She hummed the lyrics until she too fell under the spell of long journeys.**

********************

**The buses all came to a crawling pace as they entered the let off point at the reservation. All in a queue the students disembarked from the bus. They were then rounded into their teams/groups then they began the short hike to their campsite. Hinata inhaled deeply as the air around her tickled her nostrils. The smell of Sakura blossoms and the many other trees that grow wild in this place permeated the air with their sweet fragrance. Everything smelled alive young and fresh. She could even hear the bubbling of a river as it rolled pass them and towards the sea. She inwardly smiled at the sensation of the wild. She knew she was going to like it here, being able to experience nature up close and personal.**

**About thirty minutes into the hike they entered a large clearing through a kind of floral arch way proved by the meeting of two Sakura tree branches. At the farthest end of the clearing, flowed the river which she had heard before. Everyone rushed into the clearing, hurriedly shedding their luggages on the ground.**

"**Could I have everyone's attention" shouted Shizune-sensei a she made her way to the centre of the gathering. "Well as you all can see we will be camping in this clearing and the river is out of bounds except during competitions or under the supervision of your group leaders. We would like to prevent any casualties from happening while we're staying here. Also the out houses are situated at the east and west ends of the clearing; boys to the east and to the girls west. Now for where each group will set up camp; group one your camp area is west of where we are standing, group two you are north west, group three you guys are south, group four, north east and group five you guys are east."**

"**The centre of the clearing will be our mess hall/dining area and general meeting area. We will assemble here every morning, where the register will be taken. Now you should all be already aware of the rules, so you may take your leave and go set up camp. When you are all finished, please return here to help set up the big ten for the mess hall. Ok move out." At this everyone picked up their luggage and drudged off to their designated areas".**

**The red team or group two was closest to the river on the west side. It flanked them to one side while the bushes/trees were to their back and the clearing in front and group two to the other side not too far away but far enough for group privacy.**

"**Well guys one side and girls on the next" shouted Kurenai-sensei upon reaching the spot. The girls took the side to the bush while the guys took side to the other group, leaving them an open view of the river and the mess hall.**

**Each individual quickly set up their tent and laid down their sleeping bags, then stored their bags in the tents then made their way to the centre of the clearing to help put up the mess tent and all its accessories; chairs table and cooking utensil and what not. By the time they were finished setting up and all that jazz it was 5 pm and they were ordered to enter the mess hall.**

"**Well we did a good job at setting up today and I just want to say thanks to everyone who helped. I just want to make one other notice before you guys collect your meals and head off to your tents for the night. Break fast is at 6 in the mornings, lunch is at noon and is optional and dinner is at 6 pm. Tomorrow we have a hike schedule for you guys to big bear summit, everyone should be ready by 8. Then at three we have a tug of war contest and this is the beginning of the team competition and remember that the team with the most points at the end of the camp gets a free trip to Disney World after the graduation ball."**

**At this the whole assembly erupted into cheers. They all collected their Styrofoam plates stacked high with main course and dessert and exited the mess hall and proceeded to their camp sites.**

"**Hey Hinata wait up!" shouted Ino with the group in tow. They all caught up with her in a few seconds. Together they made their way to group one's camp site. They each took a seat on the three logs placed in front of the fire pit that was now blazing with its freshly lit fire. They ate, laughed and made merry as they talked about their plans for the three days ahead. **

"**Hey am finally gonna confess my love for Ten-Ten, am tired of waiting plus I don't want to wait until it's too late" Rock-Lee whispered to Neji.**

"**Definitely, it has been long overdue. Go for it am sure she feels the same way about you" Neji encouraged him with a pat on the shoulder.**

"**What's been long overdue?" questioned Ino who was no longer paying attention to the conversation between Sumaru and Chouji.**

"**Oh nothing" Rock-Lee quickly jumped in. At this Ino shrugged and turned to face Hinata.**

"**So what are your plans?" she asked Hinata.**

"**Oh what plans?" Hinata asked quite confused.**

"**Don't you have anyone you have a crush on that you're planning to seduce, so that when you guys get back to school you'd be official" Ino asked as she leaned over to nudge Hinata.**

"**Uh...uh...uh..." Hinata stammered as she blushed profusely.**

"**So there is someone!" Ino shouted aloud at her new discovery, this got the whole gang's attention.**

"**So who is he?" asked Sumaru who drew close to Hinata.**

"**Uh...uh ...uh... what are you guys talking about" she stated as she slowly stood up and started to back away from the advancing forms.**

"**Hinata are you hiding something from us?" asked Ino as they continued to close the gap between Hinata's fleeing form.**

"**N-n-n-no" she stammered and then as if their bodies were consumed by evil, their eyes flashed red and this was the sign to Hinata for her to run. She turned and started to flee but before she could even clear the fire pit area she was tackled to the ground. Her collision with the ground knocked the air from her lungs leaving her non reactive for a few seconds. When she came around she found herself still pinned to the ground by Ino, who was sitting on her back.**

"**Ino get off of me!" she screamed while she flailed her limbs wildly.**

"**Nope, not until you tell us what you're hiding"**

"**Am not hiding anything" she stated but the squeak in her voice gave her away.**

"**Just spit it out Hinata, we wont judge you, promise"**

"**You won't" she asked unsure. **

"**Yes I won't"**

"**You all have to promise and don't freak out ok" she stated finally defeated.**

"**Yes we promise. Now tell us" they all chanted simultaneously.**

"**Fine, I don't really have to seduce anyone..."**

"**Hinata I thought you said you were gonna tell us" Ten-Ten interrupted her.**

"**I am, just stop interrupting me and listen, ok where was I... yes, I don't have to seduce anyone because am kinda already with someone..."**

"**Whooo, who is it?" asked Chouji**

"**Would you guys be quiet and let me finish, geesh. Its...its...its Naruto" at this the whole gang went quiet, the atmosphere was so still it was as if they had all held their breath and this was confirmed by the loud whoosh that was heard about one minute later. Hinata laid still on the ground for the longest while since she got there, anxiously waiting for one of them to say something, when the silence started to stress across an expanse of five minutes, Hinata finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. She forcefully shoved Ino off her back and quickly got up off the ground and dusted off herself.**

"**Would one of you say something, it's not that bad?" she screamed at them. When no one came forward with a response she got even angrier and turned away ready to storm off.**

"**Hinata wait!" Neji shouted after. "Just wait, we're sorry is just that we can't believe you're with him..."**

"**When did this happen?" asked Ten-Ten**

"**Uh we've been seeing each other for a while now, well mostly against both of our will" she tried to explain as she held her head down in embarrassment.**

"**A while now, what's that suppose to mean?" shouted Ino. "Wait don't answer that, so you've been seeing him with out telling us. You've been going around behind our backs..." **

"**But..."**

"**Save it you don't have to explain, it's your life anyways" Ino added as she started to walk away.**

"**Ino wait, just hear her out" shouted Ten-Ten**

"**Yeah, let her explain" re-enforced Rock-Lee. Their pleas seemed to have touched her as she slowly halted to a stop and turned around to face them again.**

"**Fine, explain"**

"**It's not how you guys make it out to be, I cant tell you guys everything but this I can tell you, we got together on Tuesday and I think am starting to like him"**

"**Wow, so what base..."**

"**So why him?" Ino asked interrupting the others fascinated bantering.**

"**You're asking the wrong person that question. You should be asking him, why me?"**

"**Well I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, this is Naruto we're talking about. Don't leave yourself too open, cause it'd be sad if I have to kill anyone for breaking your heart"**

"**Yep, he better not hurt you or we'd have to eliminate him" added Chouji and they all shouted in agreement.**

"**Aww Ino, I know you'd understand. You're all such good friends. Group hug" she screamed the last part as she opened her arms wide and moved forward to hug everyone at once. They stood like this for how long no one knew, laughing and cracking perverted jokes about Naruto and Hinata which everyone enjoyed except Hinata. At around 8 o'clock, Hinata, Neji and Ino started to make heir way back to their camp area. Neji and Ino dropped Hinata off at her tent then proceeded on to their tents.**

**Hinata entered her tent restlessly, feeling overwhelmed by the fatigue of her interrogation session with her friends but it seemed as if she wasn't going to get things her way today because as soon as she set foot inside the tent who was there sitting in the centre of it but Naruto.**

"**Ai, can't you guys give me a break" she mumbled as entered the tent and fell face down on her sleeping bag beside him.**

"**Where have you been?" he asked with a little stern edge to his voice.**

"**Out...obviously" at this he grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her over pinning her down with his strong arms as he brought his face close to hers. This caused Hinata to gulp aloud.**

"**Let's get some things straight" he stated even more pissed. "Remember we have a deal and in this deal, you're my woman and being in that position means that you let me know where and when you feel like running off with your little friends so I don't have to fret my ass off about what's happened to you, ok, and it also means you are there when I need to be sexually relieved.**

**At this Hinata opened her mouth to protest but was stopped short by Naruto's lips clamping down on hers. The kiss started out hard and needy but quickly shifted to sweet and sensual. His lips started to roam all over her body as if he was trying to memorize its every contour. He kissed her nose, her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks, her ears, her neck, her shoulders and lower still. Hinata's small pleads and moans only serve to intensify Naruto's needs.**

**He then slipped one of his hands under her tank top to massage and caress her full breast. She arched into his grasp when he tugged on her nipples.**

"**You seem to be enjoying this more and more every time. I say lets continue from where we stopped off in the bus" he whispered seductively in her ears. "Ama teach you all about the world of pleasure that lies out their waiting for you to learn it". At this he dipped his hands down in the front of her jeans and grasped her pubis, he began to gently rub and caress it. Hinata became slick with wetness. She writhed in need as Naruto's administrations were driving her insane. He then quickly removed his hands from her clothing and swiftly placed himself between her legs, bracing up on his elbow, he hovered over her staring into her face, their eyes immediately met and it was electrifying.**

**Using each of his hands, he took hers in his and lifted them to lock them in place over her head. Hinata's chest rose and fell hard with her heavy breathing and every time it rose, her erect nipples brushed against his clothed clad chest but this did not prevent the jolt of erotic sensation that spiralled throughout her body and down between her thighs. Naruto then slowly lowered himself between her thighs. Hinata could feel his manhood straining at the seams of his pants, threatening to burst out.**

**He then used one hand to lock her hands while with the other he grabbed up one of her legs, bringing it up to rest against his hips, using that hand he held it tightly against him as he started to move slowly against her groin. The pleasure it caused, dragged moans from both of them, he began to quicken his rhythm, thrusting faster and hard against her. Hinata's eyes were closed against the world as she groaned and moaned, a few times she even moaned his name. She soon began to respond with gyrations of her own.**

**Their coupling got more heated and heated by the second, till Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He eased up off Hinata and started to take off his shirt when he was stopped short by a masculine voice calling out his name. He responded by laying flat on Hinata and using his hand to shush her lips.**

"**That sounds like Shikamaru, wait here I'll just go find out what he wants then I'll be right back, ok" she nodded in response, he then kissed her on the lips and fled the tent.**

"**Hey dude I have been looking for you every where... whose tent is that you're coming from?" Shikamaru asked curiously as he tried to peer around Naruto.**

"**So why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked avoiding the question put forward by Shikamaru.**

"**That's now beside the point. It's that Hinata girl isn't it..."**

"**Dude let it go"**

"**I heard about your little thing in detention, but I just thought that you were probably playing around. You can't be serious about her"**

"**I told you to let it go... Not that what I do is any of your business but she's only my toy for the time being, once I get what I want, I'll drop her like hot cakes"**

"**Oh that's my boy, thought for a minute there you were getting pussy whipped on us" at this Naruto emitted a laugh.**

"**You know am the man, pussy whipped, never gonna happen. So why were you looking for me in the first place, before you got all up in my business"**

"**Oh, coach wanted to have a meeting with us, I guess to talk about the up coming semi against Tokyo High"**

"**Ok what we are waiting for, let's go" this was the last thing said as they walked off in the direction of the mess hall. Tonight started out a great one and but the night is still young, there are many and more than one ways for it to blew up in somebody's face. That night Hinata didn't bother waiting up for Naruto like he asked, she got up after he left, changed her clothes and immediately fell asleep.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – _**The Warning**_

"_Where the hell am I?" Naruto questioned himself nervously as he opened his eyes to find himself cloaked in darkness with only a slipper of a moon providing the little light filtering through the trees._

"_Trees….trees, why so many trees where the hell am I?" this time you could heard the panic reverberating in his voice. He frantically began to scope his landscape with the little light available. He then confirmed that he was in the forest, but how did he get here, was the next question he asked himself. In the distance he heard a wolf howl. It was loud and shrilly, the fright he felt penetrated to the centre of his bones. He started to shiver from the inside out and the cold wind barreling through the trees did not help the situation either._

"_I hope that was not what I think it is; there's no wolf in this forest. It must be the wind" he wrapped his hands tightly around himself, shielding it from the harsh coldness. A few minutes passed as he slowly picked his way through the thick forest growth trying to find his way out of this hell hole, he repeatedly swat at his face and arms as the mosquitoes made a feast of his exposed skin._

"_Damn it these things are huge, the must be carnivorous" he stated aloud in frustration. Just then he heard a wolf howling again but this time it sounded nearer and hungry, his fight or flight hormone quickly kicked in and he decided on flight. He started to barrel through the trees not paying much attention to the direction in which he was trying to make his escape. The tree branches clawed at this face and hands, he paid this no attention as he was sure he could hear the quick approach of padded feet on the forest floor._

_He quickened his pace but to no avail, he could hear the labored breathing of an animal and due to the rate at which it was gaining on his heel, he concluded this animal was no shrimp. He drew on all his energy reserves and barreled on blindly through the woods. He soon could feel his muscles failing and his speed decreasing, his throat tightened with panic as it threatened to suffocate him. He couldn't hold back the tears as the realization that he might no survive this night flooded his mind_

_He wiped wildly at the tears as they screwed with his vision. Suddenly he broke into a clearing and his vision improved here, as the penetration of the moon was no longer impeded by the trees. His heart flipped a little at the fact that he must be close to the road, he was still not paying attention to where he placed his feet and suddenly the ground zoomed into his line of vision, the next thing he knew he had a mouth full of dirt and there was blood flowing from his nose. Then he remembered his pursuer and scrambled to his feet, as he stood upright he heard a growl so deep, so deafening it froze the blood in his veins, he almost wet himself. He was afraid to turn around and face whatever it was that was chasing him, but he knew he had to in order to satisfy his curiosity. He slowly spun around, holding his breath the whole time and in a few seconds he was face to face with a fox, so huge, so enormous, he stood about 50 feet high. Its facial expression was ominous and menacing, maybe this was due to the fact that it was red, well he was all red and his fangs were large, sharp and represented the epitome of a killing weapon. Its nine tails swished wildly behind it creating the sound and wind draft of an approaching typhoon/hurricane._

_Naruto slowly lifted his gaze upwards and in his line of vision were two eyes that were flashing red and seemed emit the heat of a burning flame. The fox then opened his mouth and growl ferociously at Naruto, he could have sworn the animal took of his head, at this Naruto started to shake like a leaf, he slowly gulped back down the rising bile in his throat._

"_W-wh-what d-d-do you w-want from me" he screamed up at the fox. "What have I done to warrant such a death?" he asked up at the heavens. "Please don't kill me" he begged as he brought his gaze back to his executioner._

"_Kill you, kill you" this was followed by a deep rolling laughter. The fox's voice was so deep, loud and heavy it made the ground underneath Naruto's feet shake. The effects of its massive voice could also be felt deep in Naruto's bone as every word he spoke seemed as if it would shatter them._

"_You don't know how much I wish I could"_

"_So you are not here to kill me?" Naruto asked curiously, confusion showing its head across his face._

"_No Naruto, am not here to kill you though I want to, it's a sad thing I can't"_

"_Why?"_

"_**You baka why are you questioning his reasons just be grateful he can't, now let it go**__" berated Naruto's conscience._

"_So why are you after me?"_

"_To knock some sense into your crater cause it seems you aren't thinking straight?"_

"_Huh?" Naruto didn't quite get what was going on. So the fox decided to enlighten his darkness._

"_You see Naruto, I am the nine tail fox that dwells with in you, remember now?" he paused so that Naruto could answer._

"_Yeah you the menace who choose Hinata. Yeah why her?_

"_Why her you ask, because she is our other half, your perfect soul mate and the key to having your body to yourself"_

"_So what your telling me is, Hinata is 'the key' as in the key that my dad told me about. The one that would ensure that I have my body to myself" he suddenly erupted into a laughing rage._

"_What's so funny?" growled Nine Tails._

"_It's just that are you sure it's her?" he asked still drunk on the dregs of his previous laughter._

"_Does my face looks like am unsure. You may think this is some kind of game or trick but it's not and if you want to spend the rest of your miserable life chasing after the sluts of the world and sharing your body with me, go right ahead. I actually like it in here, if it wasn't my responsibility to free you from me, I would let you be. BUT ON THE REQUEST OF YOUR FATHER AM NOT GONNA LET YOU FUCK IT ALL UP!!! So get a grip of yourself and swallow your pride and treat that girl right cause she's all you got. You're so fucked up you can't even see that she's already fallen for you. At least theirs one person with some sense around here" he finally stated calmly after he explosion._

"_Why are you telling me this, whatever I do or don't do with her is my God damn business. Suppose I don't want to get rid of you, suppose I like sharing my body. It's my fucking choice". _

"_STOP BEING SO PIG HEADED! You know you hate me and hate the fact that you have to share your body, you just don't like anyone telling what to do, well all I have to say is; you hurt that girl in any way, shape or form and your dead meat, in the sense that you'd have to spend eternity with me and I'd make it my point of duty to kill you even if it means that I'd have to die too. You can bet your life on it" it stated with such seriousness it's as if Naruto could smell it as permeated out of the fox._

"_It may not look like a care much about this girl but I do, I'd never do anything to hurt her"_

"_That's not what it sounded like when you bragged about her being your play toy to Shikamaru"_

"_You heard that convo, I can't believe the audacity can't a guy get some privacy around here"_

"_That's beside the point; did you actually mean what you said?" this question was met with silence. Nine Tails decided to repeat his question but it wasn't so friendly the next time but again he was met with silence. His anger started to boil and this could be told by the deep growl building in the base of his throat, his fangs even seem to lengthen._

"_Fine, fine. I didn't want anyone to know this, but I've actually fallen for the raven her beauty, she's just too sweet and interesting to hurt but am a jackass I always say and do the wrong things when things finally start going right. I only to Shikamaru what I did because I didn't want to lose everyone's respect…" he was cut short by Nine Tails._

"_This is not about everyone it's about you, your life and how much you really need that girl. Can't you tell, from the boiling of your blood anytime she'd near and the electrifying kisses?" he didn't even wait for Naruto's response, he just barreled on. "She's your other half, the missing link. The peace you're so always lacking. So don't let because of what others want and think get in the way of your happiness and freedom. Treat her right or else….." its voice faded out as its form shimmered in the moon light and quickly got reabsorbed into Naruto._

"**Huh…" sounded Naruto as he quickly sat up in his sleeping bag. He scratched his head as he looked around his surrounding, confirming that he was where he was supposed to be; in his tent and not the God damn forsaken woods.**

"**What a strange nightmare, that never happened before….Nine Tails" he uttered the fox's name as the encounter came back to him. **_"I guess some things are going to have to change around here, cause its hard enough living with that thing inside of me for 18 years, don't wanna stretch it out for eternity"_** he thought to himself as he got out of bed. He raised his hand to his face and took a look at his watch, he gasped in fright as he saw the time.**

************************

**A/N: I think this was a good chapter. I actually like it a lot and I hope that you guys do too. Review and let me know. ****S'il****vous**** plait! Oh and my B-Day is coming up soon, its June 10****th****, kinda near kinda far but you know what would make a perfect B-Day gift; for my story to get at least a100 reviews, I hope I'll get it cause it would make me really happy and ensure I don't just stop writing this story. So review away, you have mission to complete. Ta-ta.**

**Kaylia**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - _**The Yakumi Adventure- Day Two**_

"_**Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he exclaimed as he rushed out of his tent and hurriedly made his way to the mess hall. When he crossed the threshold he was a little flushed and had worked up a slight sweat. He took a quick look around and saw that his team was just finishing up breakfast. He slowly made his way over to their table.**_

"_**Morning Naruto" greeted Kurenai-sensei with a hearty smile. Her greeting brought everyone's attention around to the late camper.**_

"_**Why didn't anyone wake me up!" he half shouted in response to Kurenai's greeting.**_

"_**We tried" came the muffled response from Hinata's direction. "…but you wouldn't budge, i-it was like you were dead you know on another plane of sorts" she then quietly went back to what she was doing.**_

"_**Huh"**_

"_**Naruto just take a seat, your breakfast is already cold and quickly getting soggy. Hurry up and eat before the room is called to order and the events/ agenda of the day is read" pleaded Kurenai as she got up and made her way with tray in hand to the table designated for dirty dishes. He exhaled out loud as he heavily sank into the seat beside Temari. He annoyingly began to fork through the food on the plate in front of him not really wanting to eat the not so palatable looking entrée before him. Just then Shizune stepped to the centre of the tent and loudly cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her presence.**_

"_**Well Good morning everyone, hope you are enjoying the trip so far and had a good night's rest…"**_

"_**Psshh! I wished" stated Naruto to no one in particular.**_

"… _**and enjoyed the breakfast…"at this statement everyone in the room including the teachers groaned aloud in disapproval. "Ok ok, no need to complain" Shizune replied in response to their outburst. "Anyways I hope you all ate up cause today you will need all the energy you can get because today is the day for the building of team strength, for rivalries, for celebration, for tears. Today is the day we separate the winners from the losers. Today we are having the Camp Out Competitions, total of fifteen events and non stop fun and remember the winners prize" at this the whole tent seem to expand with the excited cheers from the campers.**_

"_**Our first event the tug of war, and the only two rules that carry any weight in this competition is that everyone has to participate in no less than two events and two; cheating will not be tolerated, any team or member of a team caught doing so will be disqualified immediately. We begin at 8. So everyone be ready. Oh and one more thing for the first event, teams are pit against each other randomly to eliminate bias. See you then" she then quickly made her towards the exit of the tent.**_

"_**Uh teachers could you all meet with me outside please. This will only just take a minute" she said as she paused at the exit on her way out.**_

_***************************_

_**The events of the day went by with much excitement and competitiveness. It took a great toll on all the participants; energy was used, re-boosted and exhausted all over again. The competition was grueling especially between team one and two. Half way through the events the two teams were tie at 15 points each and it was no surprise when they both qualified for the finals. At this point team two was in the lead with 25 points to team one with 20. This round consisted of an 800m swim across the river which was only about 100m across and then a 200m dash around the camping area to the finish line. First place in this event was awarded 10 points and second place 5 points.**_

_**Since each group consisted of six individuals, the swim event would be set up like a relay with the four first members swimming 200 m and the last two running a 100m each. For team one, they'd have Ten-Ten, Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru swimming in that order and Rock-Lee and Temari running the 200m dash. Hinata, Ino, Neji and Naruto were doing the swimming and Kiba and Hitomi doing the dash.**_

_**The participants quickly changed into their appropriate gears for their roles. When the girls came out in their skimpy attire; both swim suit and running attire, the whole population of boys seem to transform into to a pack of horny dogs. There was whistling, hollering and crude remarks all around. Hinata was traumatized. The instance she left her tent she laced her hands tightly across her cleavage trying her best to hide her full and luscious boobs from prying eyes. She ran with her head down as she followed the rest of the girls to the riverside. She stood still, hands still across her chest, waiting for the event to start as the boat carried the some of the participants to the other side.**_

"_**Hey feeling a little chilly?" came the unexpected questioned from Naruto as he flung his hands around her neck. This blatant display of affection did not go unnoticed by the individuals standing around. His approach was quick and silent and as thus his actions caught Hinata off guard and she gasped and jumped a little in surprise. After taking a deep breath to steady her frayed nerves she slowly brought her gaze up to his.**_

"_**Did I ever mention how sexy you look in this swim suit" he added with a teasing smile, which dragged a deep blush from Hinata.**_

"_**N-Naruto we're in public" she stammered out.**_

"_**So what, you're my girl and am not ashamed. I wouldn't mind if the whole world knows" at this his lips swooped down to steal a quick kiss from her lips. He then hurried away to hitch the next boat ride to the other side of the river. Even after he had landed on the other side, Hinata was still in shock about what she had just experienced; Naruto being sweet, what is this world coming to she thought to herself. **__"Something life changing happened recently, I must have missed it cause it sure didn't happen to me". __**And at the same time she was feeling self conscious seeing that almost everyone was staring at her and some of these glares were not too friendly especially the one coming from Sakura.**_

_**In the next few minutes it was announced for them to get ready and on the blow of the whistle the race would begin. At the realization at how close she was to getting into the water, Hinata started to panic. She had never told anyone of her greatest fear and it was drowning. She had a fear of moving waters and she had never shared this secret with anyone. She could swim of course but she preferred doing it in practically motionless waters like a pool or the sea plus swimming wasn't one of her **__**favourite activities**__**. But now it was too late for her to back out plus her team mates were counting on her. So at the blow of the whistling without thinking twice she dived in.**_

_**Her body hit the water in a prefect stream line position. For the first 10 feet she had no problem but it was when she surfaced that all the problems started. She could feel the push of the rushing river against her body and her mind started to over react, telling her body she was in danger. She tried hard to keep calm and her swimming slowly became laborious. When she almost reached the other side she looked around to see where her opponent was, but this was a bad idea. Ten-Ten was no where to be seen and this brought on a new rush of panic. She quickly tried to turn around and she did but it was not as graceful as she would have liked. She then looked ahead and there she saw Ten-Ten swimming vigorously towards the other side, she was already half way there and this realization made things worse as Hinata tried to swim harder.**_

_**She began to exert triple the energy it took her on her first leg and her muscles screamed in pain, because of this water continually lapped up to wash over her face and her breathing became laborious and she started to gulp for air.**_

_**************_

_**Naruto stood staring at Hinata's figure in the water. He began to panic as he noticed that from the beginning her swimming seemed weird and off tune, she wasn't swimming like she usually did when they had P.E. the more he watched the more his brain confirmed that something was truly wrong. He watched as she labored back to the other side. He suddenly gasped as he saw her form retreat under the water but quickly came back up. He exhaled loudly and looked around at Neji; it was like he was looking at himself through a mirror as Neji's face reflected the same scared look he wore. **_

_**He then returned his gaze to Hinata. He was now biting down hard on his bottom lip as he felt the panic rising up his throat. His body was itching to dive into the water and go to her aid but he couldn't, not yet. She wasn't in any extreme danger yet. This is what he continually told himself as he watch her fight her way through the water but it was like he had spoken too soon because at the end of this thought, Hinata's muscles finally gave way and this time when she went under she didn't re-surface like the first time.**_

_**Naruto without thinking flung himself into the water and with abnormal speed raced after Hinata. All around people were panicking, screaming and running up and down. A few teachers quickly jumped out of their clothes and into the water. When Naruto reached the spot where Hinata had went down, he quickly took a huge gulp of air and went under, in a few seconds he resurfaced with an unconscious Hinata. He swam to bank and with the help of another student pulled her up on the shore.**_

_**He quickly began to perform CPR on her but her body wouldn't respond. Naruto didn't give up he kept trying even as the tears came. When she still wouldn't come around he began to scream her name while he continued blowing and pumping.**_

_**Everyone seemed to be in shock as they stood around. Some were crying while some were too shocked to. About 15 mins later Hinata still hadn't come around and Naruto had started to give up. His screams of pain could be heard for miles as he angrily turned on Hinata's body; hitting her in the chest as he begged her to come back to him. Suddenly he was pushed aside by Kurenai-sensei.**_

"_**Somebody please take him away" she shouted as she took over doing the CPR.**_

"_**Am not going anywhere! Let go of me!" he shouted as he struggled to get free from Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke's grasp as they pulled him away.**_

_******************_

"_W-What the hell is going on? Why are people screaming…. And is that the sound of crying" Hinata wondered. "And who's creating that racket, it sounds like an animal being tortured. What the hell is going on, what happened, did I miss it" she suddenly tried to sit up but couldn't it was like a dozen people were sitting on her. She wiggled and twisted trying to get free._

"_What the…. Why can't I move?" she questioned, and then suddenly she realized that everything around her was jet black. She then realized her eyes were shut and she soon figured they two would not respond. She started to panic and she began to scream for help, then suddenly she could hear Kurenai-sensei's voice, it was clear as crystal as if she was speaking into her head._

"_Hinata, Hinata please get up. Please" her voice sounded as if she was in pain and on the brink of crying._

"_Kurenai- sensei! What's wrong?" Hinata pleaded to the voice._

"_Hinata please!" scream Kurenai."Please come back, please come back to us, please"_

"_Am coming Kurenai-sensei am coming please stop crying. Am coming" at this she tried getting up once again but she still couldn't."What the hell is wrong with my body? What the hell happened to me?" at this her memory came flooding back. She gasped aloud at the new realization that she was in big trouble. She began to try hard to open her eyes but they still wouldn't budge. She began to cry out but she soon stopped as she remembered her current predicament and the fact that no one would help as they couldn't hear her._

_She sniffed away her tears as she began to resign to the fact that she was hopeless and she inhaled deeply as she opened up herself to death, just then something solid and very heavy collided- no slammed and or crashed is more like the word- into her body. It hit the air out of her lungs and with this her eyes flew open._

_******************_

"_**Naruto are you insane! Get him out of here!" Kurenai-sensei screamed at Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke.**_

"_**Sorry Kurenai, he just got away" Neji offered up in apology. The guys then hauled Naruto's unwilling body from the scene. **_

_**This is what Hinata's eyes opened to and soon after she felt a great urge to cough as something liquid had blocked up her air passages. She began to cough violently and this brought back the crowd's attention to her.**_

"_**Hinata, Oh Hinata your alive" said Kurenai as she swooped down to hug her.**_

"_**N-na (Coughs) Naruto" she uttered weakly. When she didn't see him returning she tried to sit up and go after him.**_

"_**Hinata, what are you doing. Your still weak please lay back down" Kurenai pleaded as she used her hands to ease Hinata back. "Neji, Kiba let him go! Hinata's awake" she shouted after the boys. At this Naruto was kneeling before Hinata before you could say Jamaica.**_

"_**Hinata, oh Hinata I thought I'd lost you" he said as he took her hands tightly in his.**_

"_**Who could stay dead with you screaming and going on as if you were being persecuted" she added with a weak half smile. At this Naruto turned his face away as he couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. "Anyways thanks to both you and Kurenai-sensei, I wouldn't have made it back without you guys"**_

"_**No need to thanks us, it's the least we could do. Anyways let's get you to the nurse's tent shall we" Kurenai added as she stood to help Hinata up.**_

"_**Kurenai I'll do it" shouted Naruto hurriedly as he relieved her of Hinata and swooped her up in his arms bridal style.**_

"_**Oookkk". Kurenai stated in confusion. He then quickly turned away and walked off for the nurse's tent.**_

*************

A/N: **Readers: Hey! Wat took you so long. We've been waiting on an update for forever.**

***starts throwing rotten veggies at author***

**Kaylia: Hey hey, cool it those things hurts.**

***runs around like a total jack ass trying to dodge the rotten missiles***

**Sakura: Ha ha ha ha ahhh. ****Serves you right. Keep the veggies coming.**

**Kaylia: Don't listen to her! Evil bitch! I have a perfectly good reason for why I took so long to up date and it wasn't my fault.**

***veggie missiles cease***

**Readers: Go on.**

**Kaylia: Well you see my computer was experiencing some problems and I couldn't get any work done. So I had to wait until it was fixed then as soon as it was good to go I got to work, keeping in mind my faithful readers. I really enjoyed writing this chap and I hope you guys like it too. Naruto is finally warming up to Hinata, I guess the Fox's threat did the trick huh. Anyways I'll try to update again soon. Please review.**

**Kaylia**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - _**The Yakumi Adventure- Day Three**_

"_**Well good morning everyone, I hope everyone has re-cooperated from yesterday's fright because we still have things that we need to get done. Oh and for everyone who's concerned, Hinata is doing quite fine; she's resting up in the nurse's tent. Now for the agenda of the day; At 8 we have the hike to Big Bear summit as it was postponed yesterday due to the Camp competitions and saying that I would just like to say that this year we have a tie. Since the event was not complete due to the horrible incident, we have decided that both teams get to share the prize". At this there were cheers all around. **_

"_**Quiet down…. You all know that today is our last day in the woods and to celebrate this we will be having our Bonfire fiasco; an all night long party…" the room then erupted into a chorus of 'woo hoos', hollering and whistles. "Be quiet!" shouted Shizune at the crowd of rowdy children. The room dramatically fell silent. "Now back to the subject at hand; the Bonfire Fiasco tonight; no drinking will be allowed, no wanderings into the forest, definitely no swimming in the river and No smoking or the in take of illegal party substance" she bellowed at the children. "We'll be watching…." Her eyes darted anxiously over the crowd, wide eyed and scary bringing home her point, the children shivered inwardly.**_

"_**Now head back to your tents and get ready, we meet back here in 30 mins, don't be late or we hike without you" this was the last statement made as every one scuttled out of there, heading to the directions of there camp area.**_

"_**Don't be late or we'll leave without you" mocked Naruto as he made his way over to the nurse's tent. "As if I care, am not planning on going any way" he mumbled on. **__"Leave my baby behind for some stupid hike, you wish"__** he thought to himself. Just then he heard his name being hollered by someone. He stopped and turned around to see who it was; coming towards in with her posse in tow was Ino and not too far behind them were Shikamaru and the rest of the gang.**_

"_**Hey where do you think you guys are going, doing?" asked Naruto quite curiously.**_

"_**We're following you" stated Kiba**_

"_**And what exactly am I doing?"**_

"_**Ditching the hike to see your girlfriend" Ino shouted.**_

"_**Hey am doing no s-such…"**_

"_**Aw can it Naruto we all know about Hinata and you. We all saw you yesterday" stated Shikamaru**_

"_**Can't say Sakura's too happy about it" added Sasuke, at this the whole gathering except Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh.**_

"_**So this means you're all ok with it?" asked Naruto a bit surprised.**_

"_**As long as you're happy we can manage" stated Kiba**_

"_**And we can over look it if you treat her right" added Ino. Naruto responded with a nod. "Cause if you don't…"**_

"_**Ino stop with the violence already, I think he understands" berated Neji**_

"_**Anyways I think you guys should get going before Shizune leaves without you"**_

"_**We aren't going on that hike…" stated Sasuke firmly**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**We are staying here with you and Hinata. We are all linked now and friends stick together…" added Ten-Ten**_

"_**Especially when one needs support" finished Shikamaru. At this Naruto's heart swelled with emotions, many of which he hadn't felt before and couldn't quite place but all the same he was happy for friends like these. The small gathering soon broke up as they all continued on the journey to the nurse's tent.**_

_***************************_

"_**Hey Hinata, come on, make it snappy" hollered Ino from outside Hinata's tent.**_

"_**Would you guys give me a break" she pleaded weakly. " Am not as coordinated as I used to be, remember what happened yesterday. Yeah I almost died, so get off ma back already I'll be finished in a min" she exclaimed.**_

"_**Hey guys, she finished yet" Naruto's silent approached startled the two awaiting girls.**_

"_**Hey!" shouted Ino. "Could you not do that, you're so frickin creepy"**_

"_**What did I do?"**_

"_**That whole silent approach thing is just so not normal and weird. How do you do it?" asked Ten-Ten.**_

"_**Oh..... Well if i told you, you wouldn't believe me, so just forget it" stated Naruto nonchalantly.**_

"_**Oh come on Uzamaki, don't be such a stranger" stated Ino and at this Naruto cringed.**_

"_**Yeah Naruto, tell us" added Ten-Ten.**_

"_**Would you guys back off? Am not telling alright, and if I did I'd have to kill you" The evil looked that waxed over his eyes sent a shiver down the girls spine. They both knew there was more behind that threat than a little harmless joke. Naruto emitted a loud boisterous laughter at the looks on their faces.**_

"_**Awww come on ladies, you're taking me far too seriously but seriously you don't want to know" he gave them a hearty smirk.**_

"_**Hey what this racket you're all making outside ma t...." Hinata's voice hitched in her throat as her gaze met Naruto's.**_

"_**H-H-Hinata.... you look s-so Hot! Ahem!" he cleared his throat as he quickly remembered they weren't alone. "I mean gorgeous, you're looking quite gorgeous this night."**_

"_**Aw thanks Naruto, you look quite the hunk tonight" she flushed red when both Ino and Ten-Ten threw her a glance.**_

_**"Well, I say its time to go, lets give these love birds some time to themselves" stated Ino with a wink.**_

"_**Yep, we should get going anyways. The guys are already waiting for us by the mess hall. See ya" added Ten-Ten.**_

"_**Ok. I'll catch up later" stated Hinata as she looked after her friends.**_

"_**Sooo, you wanna take a little stroll or should we just follow behind your little friends?" asked Naruto as he stared longingly at Hinata's attire. She wore a her hair down to her shoulders and she had on a red tight tank top from which her breasts were threatening to spring from, over this she wore her famous grey mini jacket and all this left a small portion of her stomach visible to any prying eye. She also had on a black pleated mini skirt with black leggings/tights that stopped mid way her legs and on her feet were black and red converses; the perfect shoes for a late night stroll wherever. Naruto slowly licked his lips as he took in her get up in its entirety.**_

"_**I guess we could take a stroll" she answered shyly.**_

"_**Ok let's go" he exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed her by the hands and ran off towards the woods.**_

"_**Naruto... what are you doing... am quite sure this area... is off limits!" She shouted in between every gasp for air.**_

"_**Oh come on Hinata lighten up. What I have in store for you is well worth breaking this rule" he answered flawlessly as he sprinted at break neck speed through the woods with Hinata In tow.**_

"_**Oh my God" she muttered to herself as she gulped for air. "Naruto I don't think am ready for whatever it is you've got in store for me"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" he sounded really confused.**_

"_**W-w-well you know..."**_

"_**I know what?"**_

"_**Y-you know, the 's' wo..." her sentence got cut off at the scene before her.**_

"_**Well we're here" announced Naruto as he halted to a stop. When he was met with silence he turned his head to look down at Hinata. Her facial expression made him smile widely like a child who had just achieved their greatest goal and had been rewarded accordingly.**_

"_**It's beautiful isn't it" he spoke into the ensuing silence.**_

"_**I-I-It is. Oh my God Naruto how did you find this place?" she asked then slowly ventured forward not even waiting for him to answer. She stared at the scene before her in awe. The moon was full and bright in the sky, it glowed like the sun, casting it rays sparingly into the surrounding dark area, giving the scene an enchanting look. There were so many stars in the sky, way more than Hinata had ever seen before and it took Hinata's breathe away. But the most shocking thing of all was the vast lake that laid out for acres before her. This she failed to comprehend; how did it get here and how hadn't anyone talked about it before, seeing the look of awe and serenity being replaced by a perplexed one on Hinata's face, Naruto quickly figured why and jumped to clear the air.**_

"_**Well you must be wondering how come no one has ever talked about this place" he didn't even wait for her to answer, he just kept talking. "Well you see, the fact of the matter is that most people don't know that this lake exist, how? I don't quite rightly know. The only reason I even know it exist is a miracle to me. It's just so weird, it's like I've been here before, my spirit is just drawn to it. It's like the lake as a life force of its own and I can feel it pulling on the edge of my subconscious and that's how I found this place. Yesterday after I left you to get some sleep, I was walking by and I just felt urge to go take a stroll in the woods and then suddenly I found myself here. The scenery also took my breath away. I couldn't believe my eyes.**_

"_**Oh my God"**_

"_**I know" added Naruto "Well come on lets go for a swim"**_

"_**What! Are you serious?"**_

"_**Am joking Hinata, calm down" at this Hinata slowly stopped hyperventilating. Naruto then threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist in response. He then guided them to a grassy seat on the ground, backed by a small shrub. They then snuggled even closer into each other as they took in the scenery around them.**_

_***************************_

"_**Agh, This party stinks. Where is Naruto?" exclaimed Sakura out loud to her friends.**_

"_**If he isn't here as yet, then obviously he's with is new play toy" answered Temari resentfully.**_

"_**And I went all out tonight dressing up for him, Damn that bitch; Hinata" she fumed audibly.**_

"_**Here comes Sasuke" stated Hitomi and at this Sakura hissed vehemently and turned to walk away.**_

"_**Sakura wait!" pleaded Temari "Maybe he would know where Naruto is"**_

"_**Oh yes…… he maybe of use after all"**_

"_**Hey girls" Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba stated simultaneously.**_

"_**Hey" they all responded.**_

"_**So Sakura can I have this dance?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**Why not, it's not like I have anything better to do right now" at this Sasuke smiled not really getting the true feelings behind her statement and at this Both Temari and Hitomi threw Sakura a distasteful glare. Sasuke then held out his hand towards Sakura and she slowing placed her hand in his. He then led them to a private area, a little ways off from the crowd but not too far so that the music could not be heard.**_

_**He took her free hand in his, and then brought both her hands up to lace around his neck. He then let his hands slide slowly down her side and she shivered slightly from his contact. He smiled inwardly at the affect he had on her. He then let his hands rest on her waist and as they began to move to the rhythm that flowed around them in a constant stream, he let his hold on her slowly tighten, bringing her soft and luscious body even closer to his.**_

_**Sakura without even noticing, let her head fall to his shoulder, reveling in the feel of how his body moved against hers. They stayed like this throughout the entire song, neither complaining nor commenting, both enjoying the dance. As the song drew slowly to its end, Sasuke leaned towards Sakura's ear, still holding her close.**_

"_**Do you know how many times I have dreamt of this moment; the feel of your body in my hands, the warmth from our closeness, playing on my skin? You finally acknowledging my existence" he then let his tongue flicker across her ear. She shivered at the sensation.**_

"_**Sasuke, this is not the time or place for your madness" she replied curtly.**_

"_**Madness, You think am joking!" He asked a little harshly as his rising anger threaten to over flow.**_

"_**Sasuke calm down. There is no need to get flustered now" She tried to soothe his hurt.**_

"_**Yeah right, you just reject me for the hundredth time and am suppose to react like everything is dandy. Well it's not Sakura……. I mean I really don't get it, I don't. You keep rejecting me and for whom; Naruto! A guy who has made it clear to the universe that he as no feelings what so ever towards you, well except dislike and disgust. He's made THAT pretty much clear…"**_

"_**Stop it! You're just saying those things to hurt me" she screamed at him as she pulled herself from his embrace.**_

"_**I wish I was" he added as his laughter subsided. "I have no reason or intention to hurt you, all I want is for you to accept the facts and move on, am sick and tired of competing with an unwilling rival. It hurts my ego, you know" at this he starts to chuckle.**_

"_**I don't have to stand here and take this" she stated angrily as she turned to leave but she was stopped short in her escape by a firm grasp on her upper arm.**_

"_**What are you doing? Let go of me"**_

"_**You're not leaving until am finished" he then tugged on her arm, dragging her unwilling body closer to him.**_

"_**I don't wanna hear anymore and you don't have the authority to keep me here against my will" **_

"_**We'll see about that" he added arrogantly as he tightened his hold on her and turned in the directions of woods and marched off.**_

"_**Where the hell are you taking me?!" she screamed at his back. "Sasuke! Let go off me this instance!" he paid no attention to her struggles, he just kept walking and pulling.**_

"_**You're gonna wish you had let me go because when you do am gonna claw your fucking eyes out! You just wait and see"**_

"_**Sakura shut up!" **_

"_**The audacity, after you're practically kidnapping me, you're gonna tell me to shut up" she laughed hysterically at this. "You must be fucking crazy" she started to laugh again but the sound was cut off by full lips moving urgently against hers. This blatant assault on her mouth caught her off guard but it did not stop her body from being a traitor.**_

_**She flung her hands up and around his neck, then tightened them slowly so as to draw his head closer to hers, deepening the kiss. His need was like nothing she had felt before and her body responded justly. At first the kiss echoed of purely lust but it soon became laced with emotions. She moaned helplessly as Sasuke's tongue stripped her off all her insecurities and she opened up herself to him. She could feel as his hands slid under her top to cup her bra-less breasts. He began to squeeze and caress them and all she could manage to do, was hold on to him tighter as she felt her knees buckle under her weight. No boy or man ever had this effect on her; she had never felt this helpless.**_

_**She didn't like the idea of anyone having this much control over her body and even as Sasuke continued his administrations her mind began to slowly regain control but he didn't make it easy for her. At that moment he dipped his hand up her skirt and between her legs, grasping her pubis, the sensation it sent shooting throughout her body nearly had her losing consciousness. She began to breathe deeply. As she tried to calm the thudding of her blood in her veins especially those in her ears, then Sasuke did the unthinkable; he was becoming so assure of himself and the fact that Sakura hadn't slapped him by now that he decided to take things a little farther. He slowly brought his hands above her panty waist and then slid his hands down and inside her under wear. The feel of how wet she was almost brought him to his knees. His manhood throbbed and it ached to be between her legs, just about then world around him went silent.**_

_**He felt when Sakura escaped his embrace and he could see her face red and distorted, so close in front of him. Her mouth moved quickly, it seemed out of anger but he couldn't hear what it was she was saying. He hadn't realized that he was clutching the side of his face until, the world around slowly started to regain perspective. There was a low buzzing in his ear and as it intensified, he could feel a stinging sensation spread across his right cheek, both points of pain intensified rapidly and soon he could hear what Sakura was saying. He swallowed slowly, tasting the blood in his mouth, he then used his tongue to search for the source and soon found it. On the side of his face that he had the burning sensation, was a small gash no longer then half inch and not even that deep but it bled as though he was stabbed with a knife. He sucked and spat as he now realized what had happened; he had been slapped and very hard too.**_

_**He now really looked at Sakura; she was now standing a few feet from him with her hands folded across her chest.**_

"_**You slapped me" he shouted in bewilderment, stating the obvious. "Why?"**_

"_**B-b-because you violated me" **_

"_**I did what….." he paused as he quickly sifted through his previous actions. "… never mind that, my mouth his bleeding"**_

"_**I guess it's what you deserve for kissing me without permission"**_

"_**What! But you didn't complain, you didn't even push me away. You encouraged me even, but you never said stop"**_

"_**I did no such thing, plus how could I say anything when you had your tongue stuck down my throat!" she accused him at this he laughed lightly.**_

"_**You enjoyed it, just admit it. Your responses made that very clear" as he said this he walked towards her.**_

"_**You stay the fuck away from me"**_

"_**I bet Naruto could never make you respond the way I did. I always knew you like me but the gold digger inside of you wouldn't let you fall for second richest"**_

"_**Just shut up and go away" she screamed at him as she stormed off, not paying much attention to the direction in which she escaped.**_

"_**Sakura come back" Sasuke shouted after her but she ignored him. He didn't bother to go after this time. He'd probably done enough for one night. **__"She'll come around soon enough. I can already see the changes" __**This is what he thought to himself as he walked off back to the direction from which they'd came.**_

_**************************_

_**They both stared deeply into each others eyes as they leaned slowly towards each other, letting the seconds tick by unnoticed as their lips ache strongly for the other, just as their lips were about to touch they heard a loud and continuous ruffling of leaves. The sound kept getting louder and as it came closer Naruto tensed himself in anticipation, he shoved Hinata behind him, shifting his form so that she was entirely concealed.**_

_**The noise kept getting louder and soon they could hear a soft whimpering, it sounded like an animal in pain. At this Naruto started to slide slowly from behind the shrub, Hinata still concealed behind him. When they were fully out in the open, they both gasped, what they had thought was an animal in pain was in fact a crying Sakura who had now stopped abruptly in mid-stride due to their surprised appearance. She hadn't expected to meet anyone this far out in the woods.**_

"_**Na-Na-Naruto is that really you?" she asked uncertain.**_

"_**Yes it's me Sakura. What are you doing all the way out here all by yourself? He still hadn't released Hinata from behind him. **_

"_**N-Nothing, just taking a stroll" She wiped frantically at the remaining tears on her face, trying to rid herself of any evidence that may say otherwise. "Well… I was looking for you actually" She added with a smile. At this Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably behind Naruto.**_

"_**Is there someone behind you?" questioned Sakura as she caught a glimpse of Hinata as she fidgeted. Her question was greeted with silence as Naruto debated whether he should tell her the truth or not. He finally decided the truth it would be. He slowly pulled the unwilling Hinata from behind him, keeping his hand around her waist and pulling her tightly against his side. Sakura didn't miss this act of protectiveness. She started to laugh in hysteria.**_

"_**So this is why you were not at the party?" she didn't even wait for an answer she just kept on going. "I knew it. I knew it, couldn't keep your hands of the new class slut, could you? Had to get your share a the pie…."**_

"_**I am not a slut!" exclaimed Hinata as she stepped from out of Naruto's tight embrace. "You call me a slut…" she emitted a small laugh. "Take a look in the mirror miss fucks a lot"**_

"_**Hinata I think that's enough" stated Naruto as he stopped her steady advance towards Sakura.**_

"_**No Naruto let her go. Let her come over here so I can whoop her ass. As a matter I fact I'll come over there" stated Sakura as she marched towards Naruto.**_

"_**Sakura stay where you are!" his voice boomed with assertiveness and deadly implications. It halted Sakura in her advance, giving him time to put up a protective stance in front of Hinata once again.**_

"_**I don't know who you think you are but this is gonna end here. Hinata is mine now and if it occurs to your small brain that you're gonna change that, you better think twice or you'll have me to deal with" The seriousness of his threat permeated the air.**_

"_**B-B-but Naruto! This is so unfair" begged Sakura. "I have been waiting for you to give me just half the attention you have given her since grade 1 and nothing. Nada. But Miss Hyuuga here comes along and you're all over her. Do you know how much that hurts. I have turned down many a suitors for you, You! And for what; nothing" she starts to sobs, the tears returning to their original course down her cheeks.**_

"_**Well am sorry to hear that Sakura but there's nothing I can do if I just don't like you. Am sorry that you're taking this literally to heart but there is never gonna be anything between us and I had made that impossibly clear time and time again. I think it is time for you to just give up and move on. It would be nice to see you finally react to Sasuke's pursuit in a positive light…."at this, the tears flowing down her cheeks increased ten folds, she still can't believe her body's treachery. "He really likes you, you know, way past what I would deem healthy, but the fact is that he likes you and I don't" his speech finished, he turned and started walking away, with a très frightened Hinata cringing into his side.**_

"_**Where are you going? You can't leave me out here all by myself" she screamed after them.**_

"_**Yes we can, you were alone when you found us and we're leaving you just so" he shouted back to her. "And don't even think about following us!" he added the last statement with more assertion than necessary.**_

"_You think this is over Naruto, well it's far from it. I WILL get you no matter what it takes, even if it means sleeping with your best friend and sabotaging your girlfriend"__** this is the though that saturated her mind as she stared after retreating their form. She then slowly began to walk not knowing whether or not the direction she took would lead her down to the bonfire or further in to the woods.**_

_**************************************_

"_**Hey guys you made it just in time, the bonfire is about to be lit" the group greeted them upon arrival.**_

"_**Thought you guys were never gonna come back"**_

"_**Yeah sex in the woo.." Kiba's statement was cut short by a hard slap in the head by Ino. "What was that for?" he asked innocently.**_

"_**Pervert!!" all the girls answered at once.**_

"_**Well let's all gather around its time to light the bonfire!" shouted someone from nearest the bonfire. Everyone started to congregate around the huge pile of drift wood. The structure towered about six feet into the air, much taller then most of the gathered individuals. There was hushed silence as Iruka-sensei approached the pile with his makeshift torch. The pile burst into blue and yellow flames even though Iruka-sensei had barely touched his torch to it, everyone gasped in awe at the sight and soon applauses of delight cut through the ensuing silence like a sharp knife.**_

_**Music began filtering through the noise at a steady pace until all you could hear was the infectious rhythm and beat of the song. Some persons grabbed a partner and started to move in harmony with the beat, while others began dancing haphazardly around the bonfire, mimicking the Red Indians of America, this resulted in laughter all round. The mood that permeated the gathering all night could only be described as fun, exciting and energetic. They all danced, played and sang up until the wee hours in the morning, when the flames of the bonfire finally died out. Even then the students didn't want to stop partying. It was Shizune-sensei who had to stop the fun. They were all settled down to sleep around 3 in the morning; this meant they were already off schedule and on their way to being late for getting back home.**_

************************

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay but I think this chapter is the longest I ave ever written, 12 pages can you believe it but that wasn't the hardest part, for some strange reason I couldn't seem to get the chap finished. I had too many ideas, so I had to keep deleting and rescripting, Agh! It was tiring but I've finally got it done and I like what I see, hopefully I don't change ma mind about it because as we speak the ideas are jumping about in ma head. Well I hope you guys like this one, till next time. Adieu!

Kaylia


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Unexpected Visitors and A Family Curse

The jaguar raced up the drive way and the engine purred as it slowed to enter the garage. Keys out of the ignition, Naruto highlighted from the car then hauled his bags out of the trunk. He then made his way into to the house and has he crossed the threshold of the living room, his bags slipped out of his hands and onto the floor.

"W..Wha..Wha...What are you doing here?" stammered Naruto as t5he sight before him interrupted his normally fluent speech.

"Is that how you children greet your parents now days? Boy have you grown manner less" replied his father.

"Ugh… Ugh… Mom… Dad"

"Alright, we get it. Our sudden presence here has caught you off guard"

"Sorry we didn't call you beforehand. It's just that we missed you so much and was really anxious to get home" his mother cut in. This was followed by a hearty laugh from Naruto.

"Missed me? Hahaha. Yeah right. So that's why you've both stayed away from home for practically half my life. Missed me, shouldn't you be saying that about your jobs. Well I believe you" he added sarcastically then continued to laugh.

"Naru…"

"Seriously, why are you guys back?" he asked

"Seriously?" asked his father. "Well we have something important we need to discuss with you actually"

"What things?"

"We'll talk about that later but right now why don't you show us around. We haven't been here in ages and I like what you've done with the place"

"Yes, the present décor looks much better. It says a lot about your personality" added his mother.

"Where's my favourite chair?" asked Minato.

"In the storage shed outback" answered Naruto nonchalantly.

"You've sure moved us out" stated Minato with a chuckle.

"Your furniture clashed with the present colour scheme plus its not like you guys live here" he stated bluntly as he took them on a tour of the house

"Well that's true. Say, how have you been since we last visited, what have you been up to?"

"Am holding up just fine and nothing much just here and there"

"So how's soccer season so far?"

"It's been going well, we have a match next week"

"Sooo Naruto, found a stable girl yet?" asked his mother shyly behind down cast lashes.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes"

"Ohhhh…." She replied with a blush.

"So when can we meet her?" asked Minato.

"What?"

"When will we be able to meet her?" he repeated slowly.

"I thought that was what you said. Well never actually, by the time she's willing to come over you guys would be gone already"

"That's what you think" stated Minato with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"Well you see Naruto that is not the case this time. We have every intention to stay, well for as long as it takes for us to meet this girl"

"What!"

"You heard me, loud and clear"

"What does this visit of yours have to do with Hina… I mean her"

"Well everything actually" he added with a smile. "Naruto, I think it's about time we told you about our family curse" At this Naruto's eyes widened with shock.

"Well it's not a curse actually" Minato continued unabated by the look on Naruto face. "It's more like a our family guardian spirit"

"(coughs then clears throat) what did you say" asked Naruto still in shock.

"Well I guess we might as well sit down for this" instructed Minato.

"What's this about a family curse, I mean guardian spirit" asked Naruto utterly confused.

"You have already met the Nine tailed fox inside of you, am guessing" asked his mother.

"How did you guys know about that?"

"We know many a things my dear child, much that we've yet to share with you"

"Anyways has I was saying; the Nine tail fox; our family guardian spirit. You see Naruto this spirit has been in our family for thousands of generations and has been passed down from father to son. In the past before the appearance of Nine tails, the men in our family have had trouble finding their true soul mates; the only one that we are able to successfully reproduce with and as a result our blood line was threatened with extinction until one of our ancestors; Mitsuharu, before his death bargained with the Goddess of Life; Kishi Mojin to grant fertility unto the remaining men in his family. She agreed to this but in a way no one expected"

"What the Goddess actually did was forbade Mitsuharu's soul from going to the afterlife, she instead consecrated it and transformed him into a guardian spirit and placed him with in our family blood line. It was his duty from then on to protect our family lineage by helping each and every male born into the family to find his rightful soul mate and when the two who have been brought together, have successfully mated and brought forth a child, the fox will disappear and will only reappear if a son is born".

"That was a mouthful. So what your telling me is that until I've gotten my soul mate preggos am stuck with this thing?" Naruto stated calmly.

"Yep that exactly what we're saying" his mother added happily as she got up from beside Minato and walked off towards the kitchen.

"So do you think this new girl friend of yours is the one, well we usually refer to them as the key.."

"Why?"

"Because their the only one that can brink the link between your soul and that of the fox, in other words set you free"

"Ohhh"

"Well…."

"Yes she's definitely the one" Naruto answered proudly.

"What makes you think so?"

"Apart from all the weirdness that occurs between us, the fox told me" this answer brought a smile to Minato's lips.

"Well that will take some getting used to" added Minato.

"What will take some getting use to?"

"The telepathy thing"

"Will it ever go away?"

"For some it does but for others it doesn't"

"Why?" he asked really interested now.

"I don't rightly know, I guess it depends on the depth of the bond that is shared. Who knows" his father answered coolly.

"_I wonder how long ours will last"_ he thought to himself as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Well that story of yours as got my head in a top spin and I have had a lot of things on my plate lately and I don't think my brain can keep up with the pressure. So ama go lay down for a bit, you guys can make yourself at home, we'll catch up later" he answered as he walked towards the stairs.

"Ok. Oh wait a minute" he shouted after Naruto.

"What now?" Naruto groaned out loud as the fatigue from his long journey came crashing down.

"Umm… Can I ask what's the name of this girl?" he asked shyly

"It's Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga" he added the last part sleepily as he made his way sluggishly up to his room.

"Hinata, 'Sunflower', hope she's as radiant, warm and loyal as the meaning of her name suggest" Minato thought to himself as he too made his way to the kitchen.

A/N: Hey guys am back sorry I took this long to update, school life just got too hectic for me and I had to put writing on hold but now am finished with my exams and high school on a whole. YAY! Oh and I got into university so I guess taking a break paid off. So am guessing you guys will be hearing more from me pertaining to the story and am truly sorry from the depths of my heart that I neglected you guys for so long. Hope you can forgive me. Well here's Ch. 17 I hope you guys like.

Kaylia


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – And Their World Keeps Turning

**After a good day rest everyone was back at school bright and early Tuesday morning. Their final year exams were soon to begin. It was the following week actually and everyone was getting themselves in gear. As the individuals quickly poured into the auditorium for the last gathering of the school year Tsunadae –sensei slowly made her way unto the podium. After a brief scan of the faces before her she loudly cleared her throat which grasped everyone's attention and signaled the beginning of the meeting.**

"**Good morning students of Konoha High" and this was met with moans and groans that sounded something like good morning. "I take it that everyone has enjoyed the year so far and are ready and in gear for the upcoming exams, seniors?"This was met with a deafening silence.**

"**Oh my God, I like so forgot about studying, with the whole trip and stuff, it had slipped my mind. I am so forgetful" whispered Hinata to herself.**

"**What was that Hinata? Asked Ino, who was standing close beside her.**

"**Oh oh nothing" she denied quickly but was given away by the redness that spread profusely across her face.**

"**Ok why are you lying to me and don't even deny it, your blush gave you away" at this Hinata chuckled nervously. "So what's bothering you now, what did you forget?" Ino continue to ask as she rest her hand on Hinata's shoulder.**

"**Well you see I kinda forgot about the exams in all the excitement of the camp fiasco …" before she could even finish her sentence Ino interjected.**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Agh! Agh!... Ino your killing my shoulder" was the barely audible plead of Hinata as her shoulder on which Ino's hand was resting earlier and now squeezing the life out of hang limply at her side.**

"**Oh-oh am so sorry" apologized Ino has she let go of Hinata. **

"**Yea, its ok" she answered while rubbing at her hand vigorously.**

"**So with you already failing math what are you gonna do?" **

"**Well I was wondering if you'd tutor me?"**

"**Tutor you? Hinata you know I don't have the time" she practically shouted under her breath. "Between tutoring at the community centre and studying for my exams I don't have much time"**

"**Ino" whined Hinata pleadingly**

"**Am sorry Nata-chan but you're gonna have to find another tutor" she stated sadly. "We can still study together for your other subjects but I just don't have the time to tutor you in math right now. Sorry"**

"**Its ok, I understand" she replied dejectedly**

"**Well children that is all for this assembly I wish you the best in your studies and that you will all come out of the exams with flying colors" Tsunadae's voice broke through their conversation and dragged them back to what was going on around them. "You may all now exit and go to your respective classes" At this a great resounding sound of shuffling feet echoed through out the auditorium as the children quickly fled scene.**

"_Huh man, what am I gonna do, I can't believe I forgot and now my only hope of passing math is booked full. Your so dumb Hinata how could you forget…" , _**Hinata scolded herself as she walked head hung slowly along the hall's corridors to her class.**

"**Ugh!" she groaned as her face collided with a firm masculine chest and as she backed away from the impact two strong hands grasped her shoulders to keep her steady.**

"**You know, you should look where you're walking dear or you might hurt yourself"**

"**Na-Naruto?"**

"**The one and only" he answered with a smile as their eyes met. "So why the long face, you look so distracted. What's wrong?"**

"**Ugh" she groaned as she covered her face from embarrassment. "You don't wanna know" was her muffled answer.**

"**And why wouldn't I not want to know" he asked curiously**

**She looked at her feet and wrung her hands tightly. "I…I…" just then they were interrupted by the blaring of the school bell.**

"**Hey could we save this for later. We've both gotta get to class. See you at lunch ok" with that he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and dashed of down the corridor.**

"**Oh-Ok" was her answers as she watched his retreating form disappear around the bend. She then slowly made her way into her classroom.**

"**Hey Hinata over here!" at this Hinata raised her gaze to see an ecstatic Ino waving at her frantically to come join the gang. She then responded with a big smile as she started to make her way from the lunch line towards her friends.**

"_Friends…. How that words has come to take on a new meaning of lately" _** she thought to herself has she took in the new faces that now blended so naturally into her old clique. As usual you had Ino sitting on Neji's left side and next to her left were Naruto and his friends. The group has never been the same since the bon fire fiasco and yet it seems nobody minded the change.**

"**Nata-san pick it up we are starving here" shouted Chouji over the natural hum of the cafeteria.**

"**I can't believe you guys haven't started eating yet" she voice apologetically as she took her place between Ino and Naruto.**

"**Well Mother hen here wouldn't let any one take a bite of their food", Shikamaru complained, "and when anyone asked why, she'd answer: We have to wait till Hinata gets here", he mocked jokingly. At this everyone snickered.**

"**Ok that's enough" Ino countered bitterly and at this even more laughing erupted. "Well she's here now so we can all dig in" this statement was followed by the chomping down of mouths and the slurping of lips as everyone literally started scarfing down their food. The long neglected hunger finally taking over. **

"**BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"**

"**Ewwwwww" shrieked the girls. "Chouji that was so gross!" berated Ten-Ten. This was followed by a round of laughter and praise from the guys who seemed unphased by Chouji's lack of manners.**

"**You guys are just disgusting you know that" Ino added as she slowly rose from her seat with her tray and made of for the trash bin at the exit of the cafeteria with a scowl on her face.**

"**Please do not group me with such uncivilized beings. I am obviously of a higher order than these neanderthals, and I here by do not approve of their garish behaviour" Neji input with a frown as he also rose to leave the table and with him Ten-Ten. Hinata stared after their retreating form mouth agape not sure what to do. Her muffled thought where then interrupted by a soft whisper which fluttered across her ear and made her heart leap into her throat.**

"**So you had something to ask of him?" Naruto inquired softly as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.**

"**Oh oh oh" she stammered out as she tried to organize her thought in a logical manner so that she could answer his question. "Yea about that…." Her voice then took on a serious tone as she then turned her body fully to face him. "Na-Na- Naruto would you please tutor me"**

"**Tutor you?" he screamed at her face the question taking him by surprise. He never expected her to ask him this even though he had once offered.**

"**Sssssh….. not so loudly please" she begged him as she looked around to see if any others had taken an interest in their conversation.**

"**I- I'm sorry but I could have sworn that I hadn't heard you correctly?"**

"**No you did" she reassured him. "I'd love for you to tutor me in math, you know you being one of the top students and all" she added smiling. He stared at her still astound at her request and after a few minutes he inhaled slowly and shook his head as if to clarify his thought then he began.**

"**You see Hinata , I would love to but I just can't…" before he could even finish his sentence Hinata had her mouth hanging wide open in surprise, quickly realizing this she swallowed loudly as she now became panic stricken.**

"**Why not?" she screamed at him her voice shaky from the on coming torrent that were called her tears. "Naruto please, you have to help me. I'll do anything" she pleaded with him. The last part of her cry for help definitely caught his attention as now his eyes were glistening with a new resolve.**

"**Anything?" he asked really interested.**

"**Yes anything!" she blurted out without even fully thinking about her answer.**

"**Ok then, meet me after school today in the parking lot" he then reach forward to hold her hands. He then added seriously " Hinata my dear I think its time for you to meet my parents" at this Hinata's skin paled over as if she had jus seen a ghost, but before she could stop stammering long enough to make sense of her words the bell came blaring in signaling that their lunch break was over.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The Scheming of a Schemer

"**Sakura…Sakura-chan…..Sakura!"**

"**Huh?" she finally retorted as if Temari's last plea for her attention finally dragged her back from the dark abyss that was usually her thoughts.**

"**Sakura are you ok?" asked Hitomi. Sakura looks up to meet their gaze and was met with concerned stares from both of her best friends.**

"**Awww, come on guys, don't look at me like that" she stated as she shrugged off their concern and kept walking towards class.**

"**Come on guys? Is that gonna be your reply?" asked Temari.**

"**What else do you want me to say?" she answered nonchalantly.**

"**What about you tell us what's been bugging you since you came back from the trip?"**

"**Yeah! I mean since you've gotten back you haven't been your normal self" added Hitomi.**

"**My normal self? What's that suppose to mean, I am my normal self" she responded automatically.**

"**No you aren't, you're behaving exactly not like yourself. I mean since school has restarted you've barely even talked to us"**

"**Yea you've been so….so weird. I mean awkwardly weird" added Hitomi.**

"**Weeeeird?" now this got Sakura's attention and she stopped to turn and look at both of her friends a bit confused by their utterances.**

"**Silent! You've been silent Sakura! I mean you haven't even spoken Naruto's name once!" Temari shouted at her, her patience wearing thin.**

"**Sakura please tell us what's wrong, you know we are always here for you" pleaded Hitomi. Both of them looked at her with deep concern in their eyes waiting on her to start pouring out her latest sorrows but to their astonishment they were met with a loud outburst of overflowing laughter from their friend which had her doubling over in sheer pain, out of breath and now gasping for air.**

"**What? What's the matter? Did we say something funny?" they both asked in confused unison.**

"**Hahahahahaha….. Oh oh you guys are the best! I love you two" she declared as she rushed in to embrace them both. "You guys don't need to worry so much about me. Am ok"**

"**You are?" Temari asked still unsure.**

"**Yea really?" Hitomi added for emphasis.**

"**Yea guys. I am I am. I promise" Then giving them both a gentle nudge she started to guide them back to their earlier walk to their next class. "Just don't worry about it. I think I might have seemed silent these past few days because I've just been busy with my own thoughts"**

"**Awwww so that was it" Temari nodded finally understanding.**

"**Mhm, these past few days I've just been thinking of a way to finally break up those two"**

"**What? You mean Naruto and Hinata?" Temari blurted out.**

"**Of course them, you dummies, who else would I be talking about" she answered impatiently.**

"**Bu-but, how will you do that?" asked Hitomi still a bit taken aback by her friends unwavering resolve.**

"**Well girls I don't have much time now to explain, so I guess you're just gonna have to watch and see" she added with an evil smirk as she ushered them into the class room.**

"**So you finally made it, thought you were you gonna make me wait all evening just for you to get here" Naruto stated as he saw Hinata's shapely forming walking slowly but steadily towards him. "Well pick it up now. We don't have all day you know" he ordered as he jogged over to meet her, tightly clasping her hand in his he quickly but gently pulled her in tow as he made his way over to his new red Porsche.**

"**What wait…" Hinata uttered hesitantly as they made their way over to the car.**

"**What!" Naruto answered impatiently as he brought them to a halt in front of the passenger door of the two seater car.**

"**What are you doing? This isn't your car?"**

"**Yes it is. Now be quiet and get in" he said as he opened the door for her and she sat slowly into the seat. He then ran around to his side of the car and jumped in, readily pushing the starter button and shifting the car into gear.**

"**I could have sworn you had a black jaguar" Hinata questioned with a confused look on her face as she gawked at the sleek interior of his new car.**

"**I do" he answered nonchalantly as he eased the car out the school gates and onto the main road.**

"**Ohhh" was her only reply as she was still entranced by the beauty of the car and the more than capable driver behind the wheels. **"This type of environment fits him so perfectly, he seems at peace here" ** she thought to herself as she watched the muscles beneath his skin flex with ease as he shifted the car into a higher speed.**

"**So I see you like cars" he added as he saw her intent fascination with his new plaything.**

"**Ugh, yes I do. Always have since I was a child. Too bad I don't own one"**

"**Ahhh yes that is sad now isn't it" he added with a mischievous smile. "But don't worry my dear, it seems you have yet to realize my wealth"**

"**Ugh I think am starting to" she replied as she looked up to meet his gaze and in that instances they both felt a jolt of electricity so deep beneath the surface of the skin that it felt like molten lava warming instead of an outright explosion and it slowly began to warm their blood. Naruto couldn't look away and his gaze continued to drag Hinata under and she gasped for air as the sensation of being drowned flooded her sense. Eyes wide open she pleaded with Naruto to stop as she could sense danger drawing close. He too sensing an eminent danger quickly looked away just in time to see a small child just about to cross the street. He immediately slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt, sending them both lurching forward into their seatbelts but it held tight and they were saved from going flying into the wind screen.**

"**Shit!" cursed Naruto.**

"**Ughh!" emitted Hinata.**

**They both looked up to see a child frozen in place looking back at them eyes wide with fear and brimming with unshed tears.**

"**Ugh God damn it!" he cursed again as he quickly unfastened his seat belt and rushed out the car to the child's aid. Hinata sat where she was though unable to hear what was being said she looked on as Naruto gently comforted the small blond girl. After about 15 minutes she watched as he gently ushered the child safely across the road. Then Naruto turned and with a smile in Hinata's direction made his way slowly back to the car.**

"**Wow, that was a close one" he stated as he shifted the car back into drive.**

"**Yea tell me about it" Hinata added. "Next I'd suggest you keep your gaze on the road when driving."**

"**And I'd suggest you stop be so tempting" he retorted quickly but jokingly but still his remark was met with a shocked expression from Hinata which he laughed off lightly. "Ok Ok I will, from now on am Mr. Cautious Driver. So don't worry about it" He then took a quick glance at her and smiled then returned it to the road.**

**"Hey Sasuke wait up!" **

"**Huh?" he slowly stopped in his tracks and turned to look in the direction from which his name was called, to his astonishment he saw Sakura briskly walking towards him.**

"**Ugh, it's you" he spat venomously when she finally came to a stand before him.**

"**Hey is that anyway to greet a lady?" she asked jokingly pushing aside his earlier comment. **

"**No it isn't but I don't see a lady here" he retorted harshly.**

"**Whooooo aren't you on roll now" she responded not letting the flicker of his venomous tongue get to her.**

"**Would you stop wasting my time and get to the meat of the matter here as you can see I don't have all day" he stated swinging his car keys impatiently in his hands.**

"**Ok fine!' she replied with a bit of attitude has his bashful remarks now started to grate on her nerves. "I guess I've wasted my time here so I'll just leave then" she then quickly turned to leave.**

"**Ugh for crying out loud! Sakura come back here" he shouted after her.**

"**Asshole! Don't talk to me!" she yelled in reply continually walking further and further away from him.**

"**God Dang it! She's so stubborn" he muttered under his breath as he began to make after her. "I said hold it right there" he stated as his firm grip on her wrist dragged her to a halt. She then quickly whirled around to face him.**

"**Would you be so kind as to let go of me?" she added with a false smile.**

"**No I won't, not until you tell me what you had wanted to earlier"**

"**Why should I? Earlier when I wanted to talk to you, you acted like a total jerk!" she spat at him.**

"**Well that is understandable from the way how you've treated me in the past!" he spat back.**

"**Ugh! You son of a bitch!" she barked at him as her free hand came to rest on his chest to give her leverage as she tried frantically to escape his grip. "Let go of me!"**

"**Not until you've said what you came to say" with this he grabbed on to her hand on his chest and pulling her forcefully towards him he caught her into a tight embrace, locking her hands at her side. Sakura now found herself crushed up against the hard contours of his chest and his strong masculine scent flooded her nostrils, slowly drowning her senses before she knew it she had stopped struggling and was deeply inhaling his intoxicating aroma as if it were key to her survival.**

"**Now are you willing to talk or shall we continue standing like this for everyone to see us, not that I mind and you on the other hand seem to like it just as much as I do" he added with a smirk as he gazed down at her body limp within his arms.**

"**Ugh! Let go of me, you moron" she said finally coming to her senses and shoving at his chest freeing herself from his embrace.**

"**Now what was it?" he asked curiously awaiting her reply. Sakura soon started to turn a bright red as she now realize the heightened sense of silence around them and the extent of what she is about to say.**

"**Umm….ummm. Maybe we can save this for another time?" she asked shyly**

"**Sakura…" Sasuke complained quite annoyed.**

"**Ok ok. Don't need to get your undies in a bunch" she then slowly bowed her head to look at her toes as she started to wring her hands nervously. **

"**Out with it will you!" **

"**Mmm! Ok fine….." she looked around frantically as she bit her nails fighting with herself over how she should phrase what she was about to say. "Ok ok here I go" she inhaled deeply trying to stabilize the pounding sound of her heart beating in her ear drums. "So…. You know…. I mean…. Ahhhh this isn't working out" she finally stated as her nervousness started to get the better of her.**

"**Sakura you're over doing it. Just calm down please. I mean I don't bite you know" he added with a small smile as he found her girlish display of nervousness a bit funny.**

"**I know, I know" she once again inhaled deeply with a big whooshing sound. "Ok here I go one more time…. Ahem" she coughed a bit to clear her throat. "So you see ever since we've gotten back from the trip, I've been thinking about all the stuff you said to me about Naruto and your feelings for me and I've finally come to the realization that you were right…" before she even got to finish her statement she was interrupted by Sasuke's loud outburst.**

"**Hold on a minute! What! Did I just hear you right? Cuz I must be dreaming" At this Sakura rolled her eyes disdainfully before she retorted.**

"**Anyways….. would you let me finish"**

"**Ok ok don't let me stop you now. Please continue" he replied with a smirk.**

"**So yea as I was saying, you were right. I've finally realize that you are actually the right guy for me and that I've been stupidly hung up on Naruto all these years without realization that my ideology of us being together was just something I one-sidedly came up with, without even taking inconsideration the other party's feelings…"**

"**Damn right!" Sakura silently scoffed at his repeated out burst.**

"_Cocky bastard!" _**she thought to herself. "Anyways, what I really wanna say is would you please forgive me for all the wrongs I've done you and I'm finally ready to move on. So would you like to give me the chance to make things right?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes.**

"**Are you asking to be my girlfriend?" he asked wide-eyed.**

"**Yes retard, isn't it obvious" she replied after her blush fainted as she punctuated the last part with a smile.**

"**Hell yeah! How could I let an opportunity like this pass me by, I've been waiting on it for years" his reaction had her laughing behind her hand uncontrollably.**

"**Well am glad to hear that you're as excited about this as I am" she added after she regained control of herself. "So where shall we start?"**

"**How about a date this Saturday?" he asked quite pleased with how things were working out.**

"**That sounds really great" **

"**Ok then pick you up at 7"**

"**Mhm" she replied with a nod. "Well bye now… I've got to go meet the girls around back. So see ya" she added as she slowly started to back away from him but before she could make her escape she was stopped suddenly by his firm grip around her waist and before she could even think about complaining he had his lips upon her in a hurried bliss that took her breath away her. When he finally released her, he had a huge smile upon his face.**

"**That's a kiss to seal the deal and also our first kiss a couple. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Well I've gotta jet now as well so see you around….. Sakura" he let her name slowly leave his lips as seductively wrapped his tongue around very letter so that the sound had shivers running wildly up and down Sakura's spine. Even after he drove off she was still standing there in awe.**

"_Snap out of it!" _**Her conscience finally berated her dragging her back to reality.**_ "You can't let him get the better of you. Remember the plan. He's not the one we are targeting; he's just the means to our end"._

"**Yea I remember you don't have to remind me you know…" she hissed in her breath rapidly as if to thaw herself. "Naruto look out cuz here I come".**

A/N: Hey guys I know you all must be wondering where the heck I've been so first and foremost I'd like to say am sorry for keeping you all waiting this long for my update. I've been really busy with school and I could barely find time for much else but am on summer break now and I promise that the updates are gonna come more frequently and I'll work hard to keep this promise and I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and also those who have added my story to their fav list and as also subscribed to it. Its people like you guys who keep me motivated and still writing. Arigato arigato! Cant even express how happy it makes me feel. So please keep reviewing and let me know what you think about this chapter. Ohh and the next chapter is entitled **"What have I gotten myself into…." **

Kaylia


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – **_What have I gotten myself into …?_

_**As the red Porsche slowly pulled into the garage, Naruto's mother quickly bustled over to the coffee table to finish placing the tea time snack she had prepared for today's meeting.**_

"_**Have they gotten out of the car as yet" she nervously asked Minato who was standing at the large window facing the garage.**_

"_**I think so, heard the car doors opened and closed just a few minutes ago, guess they will be joining us pretty soon, might as well take our seats". He said this as he made his way over to the sitting area.**_

_**Na-Na-Naruto are you sure about this?" Hinata asked as she followed slightly reluctantly behind Naruto. "Won't they be surprised at you suddenly bringing a girl over? Her voice practically a squeak as the anxiety she felt reached its crescendo?**_

"_**Don't sweat it, they already know you're coming, called them before we met up in the school's parking lot". Sensing her nervousness he then quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.**_

_**She exhaled heavily trying to calm her system but this did nothing to appease the tumults of thoughts erupted in her mind. **__"I wonder what his parents are like. Will they like me? Suppose his mom is a monster, suppose they are picky and don't approve of a girl like me? What if they ask about my grades? Or my socio-economic standings! Oh my god!"__** Her knees almost buckled under the weight of the pressure of her thoughts.**_

"_**Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked a bit worried after seeing the cold sweat breaking out on her forward and her complexion going pale. Hinata was so caught up in her own thoughts that she completely missed his question. He then threw his hand around her waist and drew her close into his side in a tight embrace, the intimacy of his closeness served to drag her back to reality. She glanced a look up at his face and their eyes met, in that few seconds she knew everything would be alright as long as he was with her and she calmed down a bit, just then they both entered the living room unbeknownst to them. They were greeted with a loud clearing of throats. They broke away from their gaze to see both Kushina and Minato sitting crossed leg in seats across from each other patiently waiting on them.**_

"_**Naruto" said his mother with a sweet smile. "Hinata how we've longed to meet you" her smile grew even sweeter. "Please sit" she said while pointing to the love seat between herself and Minato.**_

"_**Yes please sit" reinforced Minato.**_

_**They slowly unwrapped from their embraced as Naruto took her hand again and led her to the seat between his parents. They all sat there in silence for God knows how long staring at each other before Minato decided to break it.**_

"_**Wow you are very beautiful if I may say so myself, very different from the girls Naruto usually dates" he added the last part while locking gazes with Naruto.**_

"_**Like you would know" Naruto retorted.**_

"_**Not because we are not physically here son, doesn't mean we do not know what goes on in and around this house" his father replied tartly.**_

"_**I see you have persons watching me?"**_

"_**Would you expect anything less, you are our only child after all"**_

"_**Come on boys please we have a guest" interrupted Kushina. "You know what some chamomile tea will calm you boys right down, let me pour you some, Hinata, would you like some tea as well?" She added as she leaned forward to pour some tea into Minato's cup.**_

"_**Ye-Yes please, I'd love some tea" she answered before taking a quick glance at Naruto.**_

"_**So Hinata, why don't you start by telling us about yourself? Kushina asked as she passed the cup of tea to Hinata. "You know things you like, your family, whatever you fancy? She added the last bit as she took a sip from her cup.**_

_**Hinata took a long sip from her cup before answering all the while Naruto's gaze was transfixed to her, awaiting what her replied would be, after what seems like a minute Hinata finally pulled the cup away from her lips and slowly placed it on the coffee table.**_

"_**Well for starters I have of recently become really fond of your son" at this she took a quick glance to see the expression on Naruto's face after hearing her words. He replied with a wide smile "Me too". She then returned his smile and went on to take another sip from her cup, with her cup in hand she continued "Also I live with my dad, my mom died in an aero plane accident when I was about 7". **_

"_**Ahhh you poor thing" interrupted Kushina**_

"_**Our condolences" added Minato**_

"_**It's ok I've learnt to make do with what I have plus I have a great dad who loves me to no end and who also double roles as a great mom and he's a magnificent cook what more can I ask for" She continued with a smile. "I also have an older half sister from my mother's previous marriage but she doesn't live with us. She's currently visiting from college though" she took another sip from her cup only to find that it was empty. "Can I have another cup?" she asked while placing her empty cup on the table.**_

"_**Of course dear no problem" Mrs. Uzamaki stated while quickly leaning forward to pour her another.**_

"_**So Hinata, Naruto has told us that you aware of the connection that you both share" stated Minato.**_

"_**Yea we both realized it at about the same time. I mean who wouldn't"**_

"_**Ok but are you fully aware of what all of this means?"**_

"_**Well am not sure we have only talked about it once" Hinata answered.**_

"_**And I was only made fully aware of all the details recently so yea" added Naruto.**_

"_**So you have no idea of Naruto's deep dark secret then do you?"**_

"_**Wh-What deep dark secret?" Hinata asked with knitted brow while looking at Naruto with pleading eyes for some sort of answers.**_

"_**Would you stop trying to scare her that was not necessary" Naruto barked at Minato but he only responded with a shrug.**_

"_**Naruto? What deep dark secret?" Hinata asked again while slowly letting her hand rest on his upper hand.**_

"_**I wouldn't call it that Hinata" he answered while allowing his eyes to meet her concerned gaze.**_

"_**Then what would you call it then?"**_

"_**I'd call it nothing"**_

"_**It's better you tell her now than later Naruto, secrecy from each other in this situation is not recommended, openness and honesty is the key for both of your survival" interrupted his mother as she poured her husband another cup of tea. Before Naruto could decide whether or not to delve into an explanation his father stole his platform and just dived straight into the facts. After about 45 of in depth explanation of the nine tails fox and their ancestral connections and the role of the key Hinata was left mouth agape and stunned beyond belief not knowing how to respond.**_

"_**It is crucial to remember that no one else can know of this, do you understand Hinata?" asked Minato in a stern voice. His question was met with silence though.**_

"_**I know it's a lot to take in now Hinata but you will get used to the idea soon, It also took me awhile to wrap my head around the facts too when Minato in his mother's presence told me of this same tale" she released a small chuckle "and look at us now19 years later"**_

"_**W-Wait Minato you had this Nine Tails in you as well?" Hinata finally asked.**_

"_**Yes and meeting Kushina was the best thing that happened to me she literally set me free and I hope you will do the same for Naruto" **_

"_**I can already see this strengthening of the bond between you two and I hope they will continue to strengthen and tighten until you break our son free from this curse. Please continue to love and cherish each other all the while remembering neither can exist in peace without the other. Once you've both made the connection there is no turning back, if you break apart it will only mean pain and misery for you both" stated Kushina as she went to kneel before them, taking Hinata and Naruto's hand and placing them into each other and closing her hand around them.**_

"_**What does that mean?" asks Naruto and Hinata simultaneously**_

"_**It means if you two break the bond on your own accord, you will disrupt a cosmic energy so great that it will tear away pieces of your heart and soul leaving you both torn and broken and only a shell of the persons you used to be and you will only live a life of constant heartache and sadness until you reunite and even then the damage can never fully be repaired so tread lightly" Minato chimed in, at this both Naruto and Hinata true to look at each other both reflecting the fear they see in each other eyes.**_

"_**But don't worry once you bear your first child, the bond will be sealed and you two can never be torn apart even if you grew to despise each other and the fox will be gone form Naruto for good, So a recommend you two get busy right now" added the mother in a happy tone which served to lighten the mood for only a second as the weight of what she just said came crashing down on Hinata.**_

"_**Baby? As in I can only save him after I have become pregnant? The utter shock on her face was plain for all to see. She once again paled in complexion. Everyone decided to ignore her question and continue as if they didn't hear her.**_

"_**Since you both see the importance of this I suggest you both tie the knot soon" stated Minato nonchalantly, as if another automatic bomb was dropped on them Hinata unable to come to terms with the situation passed out. Naruto quickly griped her tightly around her body and guide her so that she fell in his lap. He then lightly started smoothing the hair away from her face while fanning her with the other.**_

"_**Are you kidding me?! Please say you are cause this is no time for joking and look what you did! He screamed the last part at Minato. "Did I not warn you to go easy of the shocking stuff, god"**_

"_**Hinata? Hinata are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice as he gazed down at the raven haired beauty lying in his lap, her chest raising and falling slowly, he could hear her slight even breathing at this he released a breath of relief. **__"She's just sleeping, I guess she short circuited her brain most be running amuck with all the new information, poor Nata-san"__** He then turned back to his father. "What is all this talk of marriage?" His mother was the one who did him the honor of answering his fears.**_

"_**You see Naruto you guys will soon enter a phase called 'The Idaina Shodo' this literally translate to mean 'the great urge'. You both won't be able to keep your hands off each other much less to keep away from each other. There will be an explosion of sexual tension so immense that you both will go crazy with the need to mate and there is nothing you can do to stop it. There is also a 100% chance that she will conceive during this urge as contraceptive will prove useless."**_

"_**B-B-But…"**_

"_**But nothing son, this is something that cannot be helped you just have to prepare for it. The hardest part of about it is no one knows specifically when this will happen. It occurs at different stages in the relationship for everyone but one cannot be too careful as I am quite sure you both do not want to conceive a child outside of wedlock now do you? Just imagine the shame and pain you will put Hinata and her father though if this were to happen, I know you don't care what we think but kids these days can be so heartless just imagine the names she will be called, the insults that she will face. I know you do not want to put her through that sort of horrific situation. So you see marriage is the best solution to this predicament and all the potential problems." He then leaned towards Naruto looking him straight in the eyes.**_

"_**I know it's a lot to take in right now, but you guys don't have all the time in the world, I suggest you take the little time you have to discuss this over with her" at this his gaze travelled down towards the sleeping from of Hinata. "And quickly come to a decision about the wedding date. Your mother and I will be leaving this weekend to go take care of some business, it would be nice if you guys could tell us by then so that when we get back your mother can help with organizing the wedding and I will help with her father. If not by then you have to call us and inform as you know time is of the essence." Just then his cell phone started to ring; he quickly fished it from his pocket and took a quick look at the caller I.D. "Well I have to get this one, so could you all please excuse me" without waiting for a response he rose from his seat and made his way to the back of the room.**_

"_**Well son I guess this discussion is basically finished" Kushina said as she got up and started packing away the cups and utensils unto the tray. She then took at the big windows facing the streets and say that dusk was almost upon them. "Also it's getting pretty late dear. I was thinking she could have stayed for dinner but I think what she needs more right now is to get some rest." Naruto nodded in agreement as he looked down at Hinata lovingly and smooth a bit of hair behind her ear. "You should take her home; you both have school tomorrow and a lot to discuss. I hope everything works out for you guys as it did for your father and me." She then went over to where they were and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead and patted his cheeks with a sweet smile on her face. She then knelt before Hinata and placed on her cheeks a kiss as well. Hinata responded with a muffled groaned and twisted a bit in Naruto's lap.**_

"_**Seems she's having a dream" said Kushina a bit aloud but to herself as she stood again and turned to collect the tray off the coffee table and headed to the kitchen. "Now drive safely dear" she called towards him as she disappeared into the kitchen. Naruto stood sweeping Hinata bridal style into his arms and slowly made his way to the garage all the while looking at her sleeping from; her head resting against his chest and her calm and steady breathing which echoed to the beat of his own heart. He could not help but think to himself how she fit so perfectly into his arm as if she had originally belonged there.**_

_**He then awkwardly opened the car door and laid her gently unto the seat being careful not to arose her from her slumber, he then leaned over her to fasten the seat belt then keenly lowered the seat so that could be more comfortable. He nimbly made his way to the driver's side then got in, with a quick glance to see if she was still sleeping he reversed his red Porsche out the garage and started to make his way to her house.**_

**A/N: Hey guys am sorry I have been away for so long it's been a year since I've been away but am glad to say am back finally found some time to write. I hope you guys haven't given up on me as I never leave things undone no matter how long it takes. Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. The ideas for this chapter where just bubbling inside my head but as my story tends to do, the characters took on a life of their own and this was where it ended up who would have thought lol but I like the way the story decided to go hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

**Kaylia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – **_Fright Fest!_

"_Just breathe! Hinata just breathe! She could hear the loud whooshing sound of air being released urgently. It took her awhile to realize that the sound came from two points, one from somewhere above here from which the voice she slightly recognized came. The other took her a bit by surprise as she realized that the loud inhaling and exhaling came from her. It was just then that a bright bolt of light collided with her eye lids and she blinked repeatedly trying to shield her eyes from the sharp pain the pure burst of light caused but at the same time was trying to get a glimpse of what was going on around here and where she was._

_She could hear the sound of wheels rubbing against tiled floor that squeak and rattle sound slightly resembling a grocery shopping cart. She wiggled a bit trying to position her body so that she could see her surroundings, just then she was pushed back down into her horizontal position by two firm hands on both sides of her body, followed by a loud command of "Please don't move". This voice she did not recognize and it made her all the more curious. She tilted her head around and just then she spotted a familiar face in this whole strange scenario. A small smile broke across her lips as she recognized Naruto's face but her smile slowly began to fade as the expression which washed his face was as if he was experiencing some great pain….. pain….pain… pain…, the words echoed inside her head as if all this time she had forgotten something important and it was trying to remind her, right then her whole body became gripped with such an excruciating pain that she almost passed out._

_It came wave after wave as if it was trying to drown her; unrelentingly it strengthened as if building to a crescendo. Her eyes widened and her screams filled the air. Naruto's face as if also feeling her pain became even more creased with worry, he looked as if he was twice his age. She could feel his thoughts washing over her, they echoed with his concerns and words of comfort; "It's ok, just breath. Relax. You can do this, we can do this. I am here for you". They felt so warm and refreshing and slowly a peace of mind started to take a hold of her and her laborious breathing again resurfaced. _

_The pain ebbed and peaked, all the while her body losing strength it wasn't long before she slipped willingly into unconsciousness, as she went she could hear loud chatter buzzing around her; some pleading with her to stay while others were shouting orders. It was then that everything started to come together and she realized the depth of her situation; she was passing out in the middle of giving birth. Blackness fell around her and she could no longer hear, see or feel anything._

_What seemed like an eternity to her but was just a few minutes in reality, Hinata drifted in unconsciousness but the bliss away from the pain this short state brought was slowly being peeled away as she started to regain consciousness and the tumult of pain she felt earlier started to resurface this time instinctively along with her roughly paced breathing and she started to push._

"_No! Not yet, not yet!" shouted a doctor from somewhere close. "Just hold on for a bit more." _

_Hinata found herself screaming her response. "I can't hold it anymore! I want it out now! At that she started to push even harder. She could feel the tightening of what must have been Naruto's hands around hers, his fingers where intertwined with hers with one hand, while the other clasped them together and again his thoughts of comfort filled her head. Her breathing suddenly hitched and she could feel something warm flowing down the sides of her face and climbing down the length of her neck. She then realized that between her pushing, haphazard breathing and groaning, she was also crying. Her screams became ear shattering as the contractions worsened but with every push she could feel the bundle of life easing its way out of her._

"_Ok, ok that's it. You are almost there" the doctor's voice coaxed her. "Now one big last push" at this Hinata clenched her teeth together and eyes shut she pushed with her last reserve of strength. _

"_Wahh, good job"_

_She collapsed within herself, so out of energy and breath it was as if she was doing a marathon across the world. She felt warm hands rest upon her forehead and began to brush back her sweat soaked raven hair from her face. His face suddenly zoomed into focus and Naruto planted a soft and tender kiss first on her forehead then a swift one on her lips. He then raised himself and gave her a small smile, again his thoughts came at her this time they felt less stressed and tense but carried the same emotions of tenderness and love as before. "I told you that you could do it! Congratulations Mrs. Uzamaki!"_

_Mrs. Uzamaki, the name repeated itself over and over again in her head. Mrs. Uzamaki, she loved the sound of it and to show she did, she presented him with a small smile of her own and clenching his hand to reinforce the message, she used the very last of her strength just to be able to do it. She was so caught up in his eyes and smile she totally did not hear the doctor calling her name nor did she notice that he was now standing beside her bed with a pink bundle in his hand._

"_Mrs. Uzamaki….. Mrs. Uzamaki" when the sounds finally touched her inner thoughts she broke away from Naruto and gazed up at the doctor, realizing he had finally gotten her attention he went on "Congratulations Mrs. Uzamaki, you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl" he slowly leaned forward with outstretched hands intending to pass the baby to her, just then Hinata caught a glimpse of the top of the baby's head and to her surprised there atop her head was a bright pink tuft of hair. Never the less she automatically reached out her arms._

_The doctor gently placed the baby into her arms. She gently cradled her and then decided to look upon the face of the child she had just brought forth into the world but the sight set before her had her cringing within her skin and screaming at the top of her lungs with fright. Her eyes slowly rested upon the face of the baby and the face and eyes that looked back at her was that of Sakura's, green eyes filled with such hatred, envy and malice that it was as if the emotions themselves were emitting from her small being. Her hands slowly rose as if trying to touch Hinata's face as she did so a crooked and toothy smile spread across her lips. Her teeth were razor sharp and her tongue was forked like a serpent and it flicked across her lips._

_Hinata reacted so fast their wasn't anything anyone could do, before they knew it the baby was flung from her arms and was now lying on the floor and Hinata was curled up in a ball, hands to her face as if to shield her eyes from some terrible sight, her agonizing screams filled the room and were escaping into the hallways of the hospital. The doctors rushed to her side, trying their best to calm her down but their hands on her skin felt like slimy eels with the prick of a thousand needles. She did what was instinctive of all humans to do, she started to twist and turn fighting against her unseen enemies, and when they tried to restrain her, her screams filled the room anew._

"_Eeeeeyah!" they were so loud it was ear splitting, the only reprieve that was offered was when she stopped only for a few seconds in between screams to cry brokenly of her disgust."Get her away from me! Get her away from me! No. No. My baby no!" she repeated these words over and over again._

"**Hinata! Nata-san!" shouted Hiashi as he gently rocked her body. "Nata-san wake up! It's only a dream baby girl, now wake up" She gradually ceased her screaming and thrashing as her father's words of comfort slowly made their way into her sub conscience.**

"**It's ok Nata-san, you're ok now" he said this as her eyes slowly started to flutter open. He then used his thumbs to gently whisk away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Hinata slowly sat up and with a small nudge from her father fell into his warm embrace with her face snuggled into his chest. They sat like this for about 30 minutes neither saying a word. She slowly began to pull away from his embrace after regaining her composure.**

"**Thanks Pa" she said her voice all husky.**

"**That's what I am here for hun" she said while using one hand to massage her shoulder. "So do you want to talk about it?"**

"**Uhh…. Not really"**

"**Well talking about it might help you now. I mean you've been having some pretty extreme dreams recently and I am beginning to worry. Is there something your hiding from me?" he asked, concern filling his expression.**

"**Uhh, well you see… it's kind of hard to explain" she held down her head and fiddled with her hands for a while then slowly lifted her head again to meet his gaze "and it's kind of a lot to explain also"**

"**Well we have all the time in the world so don't worry just lay your burdens on me" he responded with a smile, just then her alarm goes off for 6:30 am.**

"**Oh crap! I can't right now. I have to start getting ready, Naruto is picking me up at 7!" she said as she sprung from her bed and made a dash for the bath room.**

"**Huh? Who's Naruto?!" shouted Hiashi after her.**

"**I'll explain everything when I get back home ok" she shouted down the hall back at him.**

"**Ahhh alright, ok then" he replied a bit unsure. He then got up and left her room only taking a quick glance back at her bed where the scene of what he had just seen flashed through his head. **_"Wow that was intense, she really is having a hard time these days"_** he then released a loud sigh and shook his head empathetically. He slowly made his way down the hall towards the stairs; he suddenly stopped at Hanabi's room door where he only stared at it **_"I wonder how she slept through all that screaming?"_** was the thought that came to his mind at this he shook his head and started off again on his journey to the kitchen. **_"I wonder if she'll ever come around"_** this was his last thought as he made his way down the stairs.**

**A/N:** So how did you guys feel about this chapter? Please don't forget to leave your thoughts with a review. Hope you enjoyed it and look out for the next chapter

**Kaylia**


End file.
